Starlit Waters
by Hazuki Sweet Fur
Summary: Hisa is eager to start out on her Pokemon journey. She's expecting adventure, but what she finds hidden in the sea is nothing that she's prepared for. Can she find out the secrets of this strange, seemingly half Mudkip girl?
1. A Gift From the Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. D:

Hello! This is my first fanfic in months, so forgive me if it's a bit bad. :3; I really liked the idea though, so I hope it will turn out alright.

I will warn you now, this fic may contain hints of shoujo-ai (girlxgirl) as it goes on, so if you can't handle that stuff, turn back now. There won't be any sex or anything like that, and it won't be too heavy, but just a warning. I know not everyone likes that kind of thing, and I don't want to be flamed for it. So I'd appreciate it if you don't flame me, because you can't say I didn't warn you.

Anyway..I don't know what else to say, so..let's start the fic!

/  
_**  
Chapter One: A Gift From the Sea**_

A loud crash is heard, and an alarm system goes off. A man appearing to be in his mid-twenties stood in the middle of the giant laboratory. The man has messy brown hair, glasses, and was dressed in a white lab coat.

The man abruptly turned around and began looking around the dimly lighted lab at the sound of the alarm. "Damnit.." he said under his breath. "They've found me." The man looked to a giant tube. It was filled with some sort of liquid, and there was a body inside. "They won't take you, my dear..I won't let them."

With that, the man pressed a blue button, and the tube with the body was lifted into a large vent. The man pressed another button, turning a few things off. He then grabbed a piece of paper, and ran forward, through a door, and down a hallway. Going through another door, the man ran up a small flight of stairs. He came to a room overlooking the sea. Waiting for him in the room was a large tube, though not the one from before. This one was dark, with no liquid inside, though the body had been transferred into it. The man smiled down at the tube. He then took a small white remote from his coat pocket.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I must do this to you...but this way, you'll be safe. My work will live on. I promise you, you'll find something special. You'll be every bit as magnificent as I intended. And one day...one day, I'll join you. But for now..it is goodbye, my darling."

With those last words, the man pressed a button on the remote. The window outlooking the sea opened, and the tube was thrust out of it. Down into the sea, until it could no longer be seen. After that, the man took the paper, ripped it in two, and let it also float down into the water.

Another loud crash was heard below. He knew it was his time, he couldn't escape them any longer. He walked down to where he came. And sure enough, he was greeted by men dressed in blue and black clothes. Three vicious looking Houndours accompanied them, and growled at the man; ready to strike at any moment. However, the man did not seem phased by this. He looked blankly forward, saying and doing nothing.

"What's this? No fight, old man? Why aren't you whipping out one of your fancy toys?" A tall, male member of the intruders taunted. The man said nothing in reply.

"Haha, looks like he's realized he can't escape us!" Another member laughed.

"Just take him down." The only female of the small group said, icily.

The tall man who had spoken first nodded. "Resist us, and these Houndours are going to make a lovely meal out of you," he said, taking out a pair of black handcuffs and walking towards the man. "I mean it Takeda, struggle, and you're dead." he added, cuffing the man with ease.

The man, Takeda, said and did nothing. He knew it would be useless to, and that he must accept his fate. He had accepted this just days before, when his life's work had finished. They could take him, torture him, whatever they pleased- but he wasn't what they really wanted. They would never get that, Takeda did his best to insure that moments before. And so, he did not struggle to get away from the thugs. He could hear more of them thrashing around his lab, but it did not matter. They wouldn't find what they wanted.

The intruders roughly dragged him along after securing him in the handcuffs. After they finished getting what they needed out of the man's lab, they would burn it and leave. Their goal seemed complete..

* * *

The sun shined down brightly, making the ocean and sand below glitter in it's light. It was early afternoon, and a beautiful day. A good day to be fishing, Hisa thought.

Sitting on a dock connected to the beach outside Petalburg City was a teenage girl. She looked to be about 15 years old, and had dark, navy colored hair that reached to about her mid-back. There was a pink clip in the back of it, and some of her hair flowed over her shoulders. She had light green eyes, wore a pink hooded t-shirt, and a blue skirt.

The girl sat there on the dock holding a slightly old-looking fishing pole, a confident look on her face. She was Hisa Miyazawa, beginner Pokemon trainer. Hisa had just started out on her journey a few days before. After years of waiting to set out on her own and make something of herself, the time had finally come. She couldn't have been more excited. However, in her excitement and eagerness, Hisa had seemed to forget money goes fast. She had bought so much at the Marts and stores in the few towns she'd been to, and quickly found herself with very little cash. Little cash, and little food.

And so, this was the reason she was fishing. Attempting to catch some lunch, though her plan didn't seem to be going too well at the moment.

"Patience, have patience!" she thought to herself. She knew she had to keep in it or she'd never get anywhere. Keeping at it was a big part of being a trainer, too, she thought. If she didn't have the patience to catch a fish, how could she be successful as a trainer? That in mind, Hisa continued trying to catch a bite, still confident. A wave of unusual confidence, as Hisa wasn't always sure of herself, but it was welcomed by her.

Hisa's starter Pokemon, an Eevee, sat faithfully by its trainer's side. Her mother had given Hisa the Eevee the day before she was to set off, and told her she believed it suited her and they would do well together. Hisa and Eevee formed a quick bond, and Hisa was very pleased with her starter. Eevee was a pretty laid-back Pokemon, loyal and friendly. It liked Hisa, and found her confidence gave it energy and inspiration to do well. However, from their first few days together, Eevee could tell Hisa would probably do better with another person tagging along. The girl had already spent up all their money, and wasn't exactly the wisest of humans. But Eevee liked her and found her fun anyway.

An hour or so later, Hisa and Eevee still sat at the dock, fishing pole still in the water. Eevee lay next to Hisa, hot and half-asleep. It didn't seem its trainer would catch a thing. Hisa looked tired too, and disappointed. She blinked a few times, trying to stay awake. She'd been fishing for over an hour, and hadn't caught a single thing! She was getting angry, but was trying hard to keep her cool.

Hisa's stomach gowled, and she sighed. "Ugh! Come on, stupid fish! BITE! I know you're in there! Bite the stupid pole already! We're starving!" she yelled into the water, standing up. Eevee mentally shook it's head at it's trainer.

As Hisa was about to yell again, she felt something yank the pole. She blinked in surprise, and then a smile appeared on her face."Yes, finally!" she exclaimed triumphantly. She yanked the fishing pole forward, attempting to reel the fish in. It didn't do much though, this fish seemed very heavy. "Huh..? Hey, come on!" Hisa said, trying to reel it in again. "Ooh, Eevee, it must be a really big one! Looks like all that waiting paid off!"

Eevee got up and looked down at the water as Hisa struggled, still trying to reel in her catch. It wasn't budging much, and this angered her. How big could this fish be? She could do it, though! She knew she could. She had waited for this for an hour and her big fish was _not _getting away!

Hisa pulled and reeled, taking a few steps back. It was so heavy, she could barely believe it. She continued pulling and reeling with all her might. Then, she felt herself begin to weaken, and the fish sank back in a bit. "NO!" she yelled angrily. Taking a step back on the dock, Hisa took a deep breath, and pulled back as hard as she possibly could and harder, causing her to fall back and hit the ground. She had dropped the fishing pole beside her when she fell, but as she looked up, she could see something large and dark up in the sky, attached to the lure. Her eyes widened and she scooted back, Eevee quickly getting behind her.

The large "fish" fell and crashed into ground in front of Hisa, it broke into pieces and something about the size of Hisa shot out at her. Hisa screamed, but was quickly muffled as the thing made contact with her, knocking her backwards.

Hisa opened her eyes and squealed, something very big, very cold, and very weird was on top of her. She quickly pushed it away and sat up. Breathing hard with fear, she looked at the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. What she had caught was no fish, that was for sure. The big dark thing had broken into pieces, that and a few wires were all that was left of it. Laying in front of Hisa was what seemed at first glance to be the body of a girl. A teenage girl, around Hisa's age. But there was something not right about her. Sticking out of the side of her hair was an orange, spikey..thing. Thing was the only way Hisa could describe it. Yet, she felt like she had seen it before.

Hisa could not bring herself to move or say a thing. Neither could Eevee. The two just stared on at the site in front of them. Moments later, the body twitched. The orange things on each side of it's head moved up and down once. And then, it rose to its knees. Blinking a few times, and the orange things moving a few times, the body looked up, and straight into Hisa's eyes. Hisa was still motionless, feeling frozen to where she sat. She looked at the thing sitting in front of her. It was indeed the body of a girl. A girl..it looked exactly like a normal human girl, except for the orange things.

Hisa studied the girl. She was naked, and Hisa could feel her cheeks redden as she looked on, but she couldn't look away. The girl had brown hair, going just a bit below her shoulders, and some going over them, over the orange things. She was a bit pale, though not ghostly so. Her body seemed so normal, she had nice round breasts, arms, legs- everything normal for a human girl. Other than the orange things sticking out of her head, Hisa could see there was something different about her eyes. They were a pretty light blue color, though sort of blank, and a bit..misty.

The girl blinked, the orange things moving once more. She tilted her head to the side, still staring at Hisa. "Kip..?" she spoke. Her voice was soft, a bit sweet and..cute, Hisa thought.

Hisa blinked as the girl spoke. She seemed harmless. There was definitely something weird and inhuman about her, but she seemed very innocent. "U-um.." Hisa choked out, still in shock. What kind of thing do you say to something like this? Especially when it didn't seem to speak anything she knew. "Hello..there..?"

The girl's orange things moved, and seemed to perk up at the sound of Hisa's voice. A small smile appeared on her face. "Kip!"

"U-uh..um.. I'm Hisa..and this is Eevee. What's your name..?" Hisa said nervously. Eevee stayed alert, still studying the girl.

"Kip!" replied the girl.

"Is..that all you can say?"

"Kip!"

"..I'll take that as a yes," Hisa said, slowly and cautiously getting up.

The girl looked up at her. "Kip?" She too, slowly rose to her feet.

Hisa blushed at the sight of the strange naked girl in front of her. "..You don't have any clothes?" Hisa said, looking away, though she didn't know why she bothered. 'Kip' seemed to be the only thing this girl was capable of saying.

"Kip!" The girl's smile widened, and she took a step closer to Hisa.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hisa asked, nervously.

"Kiip!" the girl chirped, tackling Hisa to the ground, clinging to her.

Hisa yelped as she fell to the ground with the girl on top of her. Eevee looked on nervously, not sure what to do. Hisa's face reddened as the girl hugged her. The feeling of the girl's breasts and naked body pressed against her made Hisa extremely uncomfortable, and she flailed, trying to throw the girl off. But she hung on tight. After a bit of struggling, Hisa managed to pry the girl off, and she stared at her, wondering why.

"Kip?"

"D-don't do that!" Hisa scolded. She hoped no one had seen that. No one appeared to be anywhere around, and Hisa couldn't decide if that was really good or bad.

The girl stared at Hisa. She noticed how red her face had become, and she extended her hand to Hisa's cheek, gently touching it. It was very warm, and it poked the girl's curiosity. She softly moved her fingers across it, causing Hisa to blush even more.

"S-s-stop that!" Hisa shouted, knocking the girl's hand away. The girl's hand, like her entire body, was cold. Yet she had a very soft, almost soothing touch. But Hisa couldn't think about that now. She had to get away from this..weird thing. She got back up, and looked down at the girl. "I have no idea what in the world you are, and I don't think I want to find out. I'm leaving! Come on, Eevee!" she said, grabbing her messenger bag as Eevee nodded, ready to follow.

The girl blinked and the orange things moved as she tilted her head again. "Kip?" she said, as Hisa and Eevee turned and began walking away. The girl sat there for a second, but then got up and followed.

Hisa heard her footsteps and stopped. She looked behind her and sure enough, there was the girl. She sighed, "I told you, I'm leaving! Please don't follow me!"

"Kip..?"

Hisa sighed again. She decided she was going to make a run for it. But, she suddenly thought it would be weird to leave the girl there naked. Though, she felt really uncomfortable giving her any of her clothes. So, Hisa looked in her bag, and pulled out a white towel. She went over to the girl and wrapped her tightly in it. "There. Now, when someone else finds you at least you'll be somewhat clothed," Hisa said, and then looked to Eevee. "Let's go!"

"Vee!" Eevee replied, and the two then dashed forward, as the girl looked on, confused.

As the two ran, coming closer and closer to the Petalburg Forest, Hisa sighed with relief. "I started this journey for Pokemon, not weird naked girls from the ocean!"

"Vee!"

As the two ran through the beginning of the forest, Hisa began to slow down. Just before she slowed down to a walking pace, she could hear something behind her. She looked back, and to her surprise, there was the girl, running for them at full speed! Hisa screamed and started running again. "Speed up, speed up!" she called to Eevee, who sped up with her.

The race didn't last long, however. The girl cheerfully sprung forward, hitting Hisa in the back and wrapping her arms around her. Hisa screamed again and fell forward into some bushes. Eevee squeaked in surprise, and jumped into the bushes to see if it's trainer was alright.

The girl let go of Hisa and sat up, smiling down at her. "Kip!"

Hisa groaned and sat up, brushing off some leaves and holding her head. "What the hell did you do that for!" she yelled at the girl. She noticed the innocent smile on her face. It didn't seem the girl intended to hurt Hisa, in fact the girl didn't seem to know what was going on at all. Was she just following Hisa? Did she think this was all a game? Hisa sighed at the realization. She looked into the girl's misty blue eyes. Whatever she was, Hisa suddenly felt she didn't have to be scared. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a loud roar.

The three looked to the direction of the roar. Out of some bigger bushes, an Ursaring came storming at them. The large bear Pokemon growled down at them. It looked angry and hungry, and Hisa jumped back in fright.

"O-oh god..!" she looked down at Eevee, who looked just as scared as she was. They were both beginners, there was no way they could take that thing! Hisa cursed herself for not catching any Pokemon yet. Though, she knew even if she had, they wouldn't be any help against something like this. The girl, however, seemed unphased by all this. She merely looked up at the Ursaring curiously. Hisa had no idea how she could be so calm at a time like this.

The Ursaring lifted one mighty paw, and slashed down at the three. Hisa quickly grabbed the girl, and she and Eevee jumped back, barely escaping the claws of the Ursaring. Hisa was shaking with fear as she rose herself and the girl to their feet. It was probably useless to run, but Hisa would rather do that than stand there and be killed. "C-come on!" she yelled, taking the girl by the hand, running as fast as she could with the two.

Ursaring roared again, and bounded after the group. Hisa could feel it gaining on them fast. Was this really the end? Was her journey meant to end so soon? It just didn't seem fair! Maybe she still wasn't cut out to be a trainer. Her mother had told her so many times before when she begged, and maybe she was wrong about now. Maybe Hisa wasn't cut out for this kind of thing at all. Her sister might've been, but not her. No, she was going to get killed within days of going out on her own. It didn't seem right or fair, she had wanted this so badly, and now..

Suddenly, the girl yanked her hand away from Hisa. Hisa and Eevee stopped and looked back at her. "What are you doing!" Hisa shrieked. That girl really was crazy! She was facing the Ursaring like she could actually do something. And she was just staring at it as it towered over her, showing no sort of emotion.

The Ursaring slashed down at the girl, but before it's claws could sink into her flesh, the orange things on her head moved, and she quickly jumped out of the way. She ran behind the Ursaring, and stared it down again. This angered it, and it roared, turning to face her. Hisa looked on, not sure what to do. It was an opportunity to get away, but she wouldn't feel right doing that.

The Ursaring slashed at the girl again, and she dodged, jumping high into the air and kicking it in the face, then landing in front of Hisa. The Ursaring was infuriated now, and it roared mightily, charging her, only to have her dodge again. This continued a few more times, and Hisa found herself only able to stare. The girl landed in front of her once more. The Ursaring was beginning to get tired of chasing her back and forth, and was more than ready to end this. It roared, bringing it's large paw down at the girl once more. However, before it could make contact with her, the girl opened her mouth widely, and shot out a rather large blast of water.

The bear was thrown back. It got up and looked at her, confused. It shook off the water and stood tall again, growling. Hisa stared on in shock. "W-was that a...a Water Gun..?"

The girl looked back at her with a smile. "Kip!"

Suddenly, Hisa knew why those orange things seemed familiar. _Mudkip._ Mudkip had the exact same things on it's head! But, this was all getting weirder and weirder, how in the world could this girl be a Mudkip? Before Hisa could put her thoughts together, the Ursaring was charging the girl again. Hisa had an idea, and could only hope it would work.

"Use Water Gun!" she commanded. Sure enough, the girl opened her mouth again, and out shot the water blast. It hit Ursaring again and it was thrown back. "..Wow...that's powerful.." Hisa said to herself.

The girl stood, ready for more. Ursaring got up, roared and charged again.

"Hmm...maybe.. Hey! Can you use Bubble?" she called to the girl. The girl then held out her hand and shot out some bubbles, which hit Ursaring and threw him back again. The giant Pokemon was getting weak. "..Water Gun it again!"

Opening her mouth, the girl shot out yet another blast of water at Ursaring, this one a bit more powerful than the others, causing him to fly back more and this time, hit some trees. The Ursaring slowly got up, again shaking off the water. It looked forward at the girl, Hisa, and Eevee. The Ursaring didn't want to be hit with another Water Gun, and decided to end the battle. It growled, but turned away, running off into the woods.

Hisa stared in disbelief. That girl just took on an Ursaring. With Pokemon attacks. _And won. _Just what in the world had Hisa found..?

The girl turned around to face Hisa. A smile on her face still, the girl looked to her as if she wanted her to say something. Hisa smiled at her, and pat her on the head. "You did a really great job. You saved us!"

The words of praise made the girl's smile widen. "Kip!" She hugged Hisa again, and as she did so, her towel flew off. Hisa shrieked and blushed again, prying the now naked girl off. "Kip?"

Hisa sighed, picking up the towel and re-wrapping her in it. The girl smiled at her again. Hisa looked at her, unsure of what to do now. They were in the middle of the Petalburg Forest, so she might as well head on to Rustboro City. The only problem was the girl. Hisa had no idea what to do with her. She was some kind of..Pokemon-human thing. She didn't think it was best to leave her alone, but she wasn't all that sure about bringing her along either. ..Though, she knew the girl would probably keep following her. So, she decided to go to Rustboro, and look for information about the girl there.

"Let's go to Rustboro City, okay?" she said, taking the girl's hand.

The girl blinked, looking up at Hisa. "Kip!" she replied cheerfully.

Hisa, the girl, and Eevee then walked on through the forest. Hopefully, they could make it to Rustboro by the next day.

* * *

After hours of walking and wandering around Petalburg forest, the group of Hisa, the strange girl, and Eevee finally found their way out. By then the sky had darkened. It was evening, and Hisa knew the sun would go down quickly. She was tired and worn out, and so was Eevee. The girl showed no signs of fatigue though, and Hisa wondered if she was really alright. She seemed perfectly content being able to follow Hisa around.

"Alright guys..let's go a little further. Then, we can find a spot to rest." Hisa said, walking onward with the two.

As they walked along the docks outside Rustboro, Hisa's stomach growled. She then realized, they hadn't eaten that day. She had gotten so caught up with everything, her appetite disappeared and food had become the farthest thing from her mind. Now that it had returned, she didn't know how much longer she could last without food before collapsing. She was worried about Eevee, too, as she heard its stomach also growl.

Hisa sighed, looking at the water around them. Not only had she left her fishing pole back where she found the girl, she knew she couldn't fish. At all. "Ugh..so hungry.." she said, wishing a big fish would fly out at her.

"Kip?" the Mudkip-girl said, looking at the worn out faces of Hisa and Eevee. She looked down at the water and could then tell what was wrong. The orange things on her head perked up and moved, and she took off the towel. "Kip!"

"Huh-Hey, what are you doing!" Hisa exclaimed as the girl discarded the towel, and jumped into the water. She and Eevee stared down, waiting for her. When she didn't come back up for a while, Hisa began to think that she drowned. Just as Hisa was contemplating diving in after her, up she came! To Hisa and Eevee's surprise, she had a big fish in her mouth, and a few others in her arms. Hisa and Eevee looked at each other, and then Hisa laughed.

The group enjoyed what the girl caught for them. Hisa had made them a camping spot just outside the docks, making a fire and roasting the fish on it. She and Eevee happily stuffed themselves, though the girl seemed a bit confused at the fish. Hisa told her she could eat it, and she eventually did so. She liked it, and ate a good amount as well.

By the time they were finished and resting their legs and stomachs, nightfall had come. The fire burned brightly, giving them light along with the stars. All was quiet and peaceful, and that Hisa was thankful for, after having such a day.

Eevee lay curled in a ball in Hisa's lap; she stroked its fur and smiled down at her Pokemon. She then looked over at the girl. The girl was looking directly up at the night sky, completely fixated on it. Hisa blinked, and wondered what was going through the girl's mind.

"You like the stars?" she said, breaking the silence.

The girl looked over at her and blinked. "Kip."

Hisa didn't really know what that meant, but she continued on anyway. "They're really pretty, aren't they?" The girl nodded, smiling at Hisa. So, maybe she _could _understand what Hisa was saying.

The girl crawled over to Hisa. She smiled up at her sweetly, and Hisa got a bit nervous. "What is it..?" she asked. The girl said nothing, just continued smiling at her. Hisa blinked. "..You know. If you're going to be coming along with me..for however long that may be, you need a name. Something I can call you.. That makes sense, don't you think?"

"Kip!" The girl nodded in reply.

Hisa stared at her for a moment. "How about... I know! How about I call you Taki?" she asked with a smile.

"Kip!" the Midkip-girl chirped happily, smiling as wide as ever.

"Okay, so..Taki it is."

"Kip." Taki said, scooting a bit closer to Hisa. She rested her head on her shoulder, her gaze focused on the sky once more.

Hisa was going to object, but decided against it. She too, looked up to the sky. The stars were especially bright and pretty that night, it seemed. She then began to think about Taki and the day. Getting lost in her thoughts, Hisa snapped out of them a few minutes later. She remembered the journey. She had hoped to get to Rustboro that night, they weren't too far from it. She looked down at Taki, who was still resting against her. But, she had fallen sound asleep. Hisa stared at her. She looked so..human. So cute, so innocent. Almost like a child. But there was something..something so inhuman about her. Hisa didn't understand it, and she didn't feel like thinking about it anymore that night.

They had had a long day.. and Taki looked so peaceful. Eevee was also asleep. Hisa decided they could stay there for the night, they could get a move on things in the morning. She took the bucket of water she had next to her and put out the fire. She'd join the other two in sleeping, then. She took a sheet, blanket, and pillow out of her bag, and made a little bed. She then placed Eevee on her stomach as she laid back, and let Taki lay against her still.

Hisa closed her eyes, and wondered what tomorrow would bring. Everything had gotten so insane in just one day, and she couldn't help but wonder if the next would be better, or worse..


	2. Stay By My Side

Taki sat above the peacefully sleeping Hisa, waiting for her to wake up. Eevee sat next to her, looking down at it's trainer. The girl was blissfully unaware morning had come, and despite the previous strange and eventful day, slept comepletely normally, as if nothing had happened. Smiling down at her, Taki poked Hisa's shoulder, causing her to stir a bit.

"Mm.." came the girl's sleepy voice.

"Wake up, Hisa!" Taki spoke in a soft, yet cheerful voice.

Hisa opened one eye at the sound of her voice. She yawned, stretched a bit, and then sat up, rubbing her head. "Hm..Who.. Taki!" she jumped in surprise, not expecting the Mudkip-girl to be right there, smiling at her. Hisa then came out of dreamland, remembering the events of the day before clearly. "Wait a second..who's voice was that?" she asked, looking around, though seeing no other person.

"Good morning!" Taki chirped.

Hisa stared at her. "W-wha? Did you just say something other than 'kip'?"

"Kip! Taki is glad to see Hisa is awake!" she replied, smiling brightly.

"...It's too early for this weird stuff. Taki..yesterday..you could only say 'kip'. Now, you're talking normally, what happened? What..are you?" Hisa asked, confused as ever.

"Kip? Taki is Taki. That's what Hisa said, right?"

"Right.. Last night, we decided to call you Taki. Since you can apparently speak now... Do you have another name?"

"No, Taki doesn't.. Taki is just Taki." Taki replied.

"Alright.. So, how are you speaking now?" Hisa asked.

"Kip? Taki does not know.. Taki closed her eyes last night, and when she did, she saw lots of little bright lights.. Stars, Hisa said they were! They made Taki feel calm..and she felt she could stare at them forever. Then, Taki suddenly knew...she knew how to say words like Hisa did. For some reason, Taki couldn't say them when she woke up..but now, she can! Taki opened her eyes this morning, and saw she was next to Hisa.. And she knew she had to say 'good morning' to her."

"I..see..." Hisa replied, still confused. What Taki said didn't make much sense, but at least they could communicate now. "Well..what do you guys say we pack up and get a move on to Rustboro City?"

"Vee!" Eevee agreed.

"If that is where Hisa wants to go, Taki will follow!" Taki replied.

With that, Hisa packed up, fixed herself up a little, and then they were off. They weren't very far out from Rustboro, they could make it there in a matter of minutes. And once they got there, Hisa could find someone to help her with Taki. Someone in there would be able to take her off her hands, and then Hisa would be free to continue her Pokemon journey in peace!

Eevee hopped along at his trainer's feet. The little Pokemon wasn't bothered by Taki; she might've been strange, but he could sense she had a good heart. She wasn't loud or anything, either. She happily followed along after Hisa, smiling the whole way. Eevee knew what his trainer was planning, and wondered just who would take someone like Taki? He also wondered if Taki would mind being dumped off, she seemed to like Hisa quite a bit. Oh well, though, the Eevee thought as the group approached Rustboro City's entrance. Whatever would happen there would happen..

A large smile appeared on Hisa's face as the three entered the city. "Finally!" she exclaimed happily. "Eevee, Taki, we're finally here! Isn't it nice?" Hisa asked, admiring the large city.

"Vee!"

"It's..very large.." Taki replied, she too, adiring the city before them.

Anyone passing by must've looked questioningly at the strange group. A normal teenage girl, an Eevee, and a teenage girl with orange things sticking out of her head, wearing only a white towel. In Hisa's excitement, she forgot about Taki's appearence completely.

"Look, there's the Pokemon Center, let's go there and get some information about the city!" she said, spotting the center.

Taki and Eevee nodded, following her into the Pokemon Center. Hisa turned to Taki once they walked in.

"Okay, i'm going to go ask Nurse Joy some questions, so you wait here. Alright, Taki?" Hisa informed her. The girl nodded in reply, and Hisa walked up to Nurse Joy's desk.

Waiting for a few minutes, Taki soon turned her attention outside. A man walked by the Center, pushing a cart of Pokemon-shaped taiyaki. Taki blinked at the cart, and she could then smell the taiyaki. The scent made the orange things perk up, and Taki found herself wandering outside after the cart. Eevee saw this, and became nervous. He went to Hisa, trying to alert her of Taki's leaving, but the girl was too wrapped up in her conversation with Nurse Joy, and ignored her little Pokemon.

"Vee..."

Meanwhile, outside, Taki followed the taiyaki cart. People stared at the strange, towel-clad girl, gasping as she walked by. A middle-aged woman and her son passed by, the child pointing at Taki curiously. The woman saw her, covered her son's eyes, and screamed.

"..Kip?" Taki said, looking curiously at the horrified woman.

"S-Someone get this crazy girl off the streets! There are children!" the woman shrieked. Soon, a crowd began gathering around Taki, staring at her.

Hearing the commotion outside, Hisa broke from her conversation to look over and see Taki gone. "Wh-WHAT!? Ugh..It better not be.." she muttered to herself, racing out of the Pokemon Center, through the small crowd, and up to Taki.

"TAKI! I told you to stay put! Why the hell did you go out here!?" Hisa questioned angerly, while glancing nervously at the on-looking people of Rustboro.

"Kip... Taki smelled something strange.. It was a good smell, and it made her stomache feel funny. Taki followed it..she couldn't help herself.." Taki replied, looking down a bit from the angry Hisa.

"Taki..."

"Excuse me, miss!" Hisa was cut off by the angry woman with the child. "Is she with you? Why in the world is she not properly clothed!?"

"U-Um... She.." Hisa was at a loss. She felt so embarrassed, and had no idea what to do. She quickly grabbed Taki's hand, and was about to make a run for it, when she was stopped by a voice.

"Hey! You there!" It called to her, and a woman emerged from the on-looking crowd. The woman looked to be in her twenties, had long, slightly wavy brown hair that was tied up in a messy bun, and green eyes. She was dressed in a long white lab coat, white skirt, and had on black high-heels. The woman walked up to Hisa, a smile on her face.

"Y-Yes..?" Hisa asked nervously.

"Pretty interesting girl you've got with ya, why don't you come with me?" she said, winking.

Hisa blinked, but nodded. "Okay.." she would rather be with some strange lady than where she was.

"Follow me." the lady said, and turned around to begin walking forward.

Hisa took Taki's hand again. "Come on!" she said, and Taki followed, along with Eevee.

"Okay, people! Just a little mix-up, nothing to see here! Go on!" the woman announced, making her way out of the crowd. Seeing her take Hisa and Taki away, the people decided to go back to what they had been doing. Hisa noticed, and wondered just who this woman who had saved them from embarrassment was.

The woman took the three some ways away from where the Center area was, until they reached a rather large building. It was white, and big; Hisa couldn't decide if it was a large house or some sort of office. The woman stopped in front of it, and turned to the group.

"Well, here we are! Please come inside." she said with a smile, opening the door and walking in.

Hisa blinked, but walked in after her, along with Taki and Eevee. Once inside, the three looked around. It wasn't a house or an office, it seemed to be a laboratory. All around were machines, papers, tubes, all sorts of lab things.

"Um...Are you a scientist?" Hisa asked, breaking the silence.

The woman smiled. "Pokemon professor is more like it."

"A professor! Oh wow, really? What's your name?"

"I am Professor Miho Sanada." the woman proudly stated.

"Hm... I don't think i've heard of you.." Hisa replied, after thinking for a moment.

"..Eheh, well, that's..understandable! I've just recently come out of training! I've had years of studying with Porfessor Birch and others."

"You studied with Professor Birch? Wow...so this is all your lab? It's huge.." Hisa remarked.

"Um, well, sort of... It's more my aunt's, actually.. She's away on business." Miho confessed.

"Oh, so you're watching it for her?"

"..Yes." Miho replied.

"..Oh! Your aunt...is she..Professor Keiko Sanada? Now that I think about it, I think my mother knows her... Never heard of a Miho Sanada, though." Hisa asked.

"Erm, yes, that is my aunt's name. But! Enough about that, what is your name?" Miho asked, changing the subject.

"I'm Hisa Miyazawa. And, um, this is Eevee..and Taki." Hisa introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hisa." Miho said, patting Eevee on the head. She then walked up to Taki. She looked her up and down, studying her. "So.. Taki, is it? You are cute..."

"Kip? Taki is cute?" Taki said, looking at Miho with a curious expression.

"Quite." Miho replied, looking at the orange things. "Hisa... Taki isn't what you'd call normal, is she?"

Hisa blinked at the question. "Huh? W-Well...no..not really..." she replied, nervously.

Miho gently put her hand on one of the orange things, feeling it. "Don't be nervous. I'm not going to hurt either of you... What I mean is, Taki. She's got the appearence of a girl, but she's not exactly human, is she?"

"..No. She's not.." Hisa replied.

"Kip? Taki is not human?"

Miho chuckled. "You are cute. Taki.. Tell me, what are you? Who are you?"

"Kip? Taki is Taki!" Taki replied, blinking.

"That's..probably the best response you're going to get out of her.." Hisa said.

"I see... Interesting." Miho said. She then turned from Taki to Hisa. "Hisa, would you mind if I..took a look at Taki? I'd like to run a few tests.. I'm very interested in her." she asked, smiling. "Don't worry, though! She won't be hurt.. I promise you i'm not some mad scientist."

"Eh? Sure.. Go ahead, if you want..

"Hee, thank you! Taki, dear, please come with me over here.. Hisa, i'd like you to come, too. I have some questions.." Miho said, taking Taki over to a silver-colored table. "Taki, please sit up here for me?" she asked.

With a nod, Taki did so. Hisa stayed a bit away from the two, watching, curious as to what Miho was going to do.

Miho went over to a drawer and took out a few tools and gadgets, and then went back over to Taki. She put on a stethescope, and began moving around Taki's chest area with it. She then proceeded to examine Taki with a few other tools, much like a doctor would. After a few minutes of this, she spoke. "Hisa, may I ask, how did you find Taki? Was she given to you?"

"No, I actually just found her yesterday. I was fishing, and I thought I caught something..but what I caught was her. She..came out of this big tube thing.. I really don't know, it was weird. Then, she just kept following me. I didn't have much of a choice but to bring her along.. I was hoping I could find someone here that could help me with her. Yesterday, she could only say 'kip', today, she can talk like a normal person. But, she still doesn't seem to know anything about herself.." Hisa replied, recollecting the events of the day before.

"I see.. Is there anything else you could tell me about her?" Miho asked, Taki just looking on curiously at the strange gadgets Miho was using on her.

"Well.. She can use Pokemon attacks. She used Water Gun and Bubble, and fought off an Ursaring. I think.. She's part Mudkip or something, even though it sounds crazy.."

"Really!? She can use Pokemon attacks!?" Miho exclaimed.

"..Yeah, at least, I think so.." Hisa said, staring at her oddly.

"Oh my, how intriguing! Taki, could you please Water Gun me?" the woman asked, enthusiastically.

"Kip?" Taki stared at her, confused.

"Wh-Wha? Are you crazy!?" Hisa asked the woman, hearing her strange request.

"Oh, please! Hisa, can you get her to? Please?" Miho begged.

Hisa sighed. "If you really want it.. Taki, Water Gun Professor Miho!"

"Kip!" Taki nodded, opened her mouth wide, and out shot a blast of water, which hit Miho head-on, drenching her.

The woman stood there, soaking wet; a look of amazement on her face. "Oh..my..! You weren't kidding! That was a Water Gun alright!" she chirped joyfully. Taki and Hisa stared.

"Uh..yeah.." Hisa replied.

"Hehe, well! I've seen enough for now. Hisa, why don't you take Taki and give her a bath? She must be quite dirty. And, while you're in there, i'll get her some clothes." Miho offered.

"Um.. Okay. Er..but I have to bathe her?" Hisa replied.

"Well, you don't _have _to. But, do you really think she can do it herself?"

"..You're right. Come on, Taki! It's bathtime.." Hisa said, glancing at the Mudkip-girl.

"Kip? Hisa, what is bathtime?" Taki asked.

"It's what makes you clean. Come on, you'll see." Hisa replied, taking her hand and helping her off the table.

Miho directed them to the big bathroom, supplying them with some towels, and taking Taki's old one to wash. She then left, leaving them to bathe. Taki waited for a few minutes in the bathroom for Hisa, who was changing her clothes in another room. When she was done, she came in, wrapped in a pink towel. Shutting the door behind her, she turned to Taki.

"Alright.. I've never bathed someone else, but you are really dirty, so here we go!" Hisa announced, walking over to Taki. She turned on the water, letting it get to a good temperature before letting Taki climb in the tub.

The girl sat in there as told, looking curiously up at Hisa. "This is bathtime?"

"Yes, i'm about to give you what's called a bath. It makes our bodies clean, and makes us not smell bad."

"Kip! Taki understands... Taki should take baths so Taki does not smell bad."

"Right." Hisa replied, dumping some water on Taki.

At being suddenly drenched by the warm water, Taki blinked in surprise, shaking her head a bit. "Kip.."

"It's okay, this is how you get clean." Hisa said. Taki nodded, letting Hisa continue her work. Hisa took the shampoo, and rubbed some into Taki's hair. "Close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to. If shampoo goes into your eyes, it'll hurt."

Taki did so, and Hisa then continued washing her hair. After a minute of lathering, she dumped more water over Taki's head. "Alright, you can open them now." she informed her, and Taki opened her blue eyes once more.

Hisa then proceeded to take a soaped up loofa, and rubbed it along Taki's body. The girl tried not to blush, or look at Taki's body too much. She wished she didn't have to do something like this. However, she knew if she let Taki try it herself, the girl would end up blind from too much soap going into her eyes, or she would just sit there in the water for three hours. Either way, Hisa knew a mess would come from it. And so, Hisa continued on scrubbing.

It was so weird, though, Hisa thought. Taki's body was so human. Other the the Mudkip fins, or whatever you'd call them, sticking out of her head, her body was completely normal. Taki's breasts were even larger than Hisa's, Hisa unwillingly noticed.

Dumping more water over Taki, Hisa completed bathing her. "Okay, Taki! You're all done, come on out of the tub." Hisa said, helping her out. She then began drying Taki off, afterwards wrapping her in one of the pink towels. After drying Taki's body, Hisa took another towel and began drying Taki's hair.

"Taki is all clean now?" Taki asked with a smile.

"Yep, you are." Hisa replied, finishing drying her head.

"Kip! Taki is clean!" Taki chirped, hugging Hisa tightly.

Hisa blushed as the girl clung to her. Taki sure knew how to make her uncomfortable. "T-Taki! Off!" Hisa said, prying her off. Taki smiled up at her, and Hisa sighed. "Let's go get dressed."

She took Taki's hand, and the two left the bathroom. Hisa went back to the room she had changed in. It was a nice-sized bedroom, very neat and pretty with floral designs on the comforter of the bed. On the bed lay Hisa's bag and clothes.

"Did you two have a good time in there?" Came Miho's voice. Hisa and Taki looked over to see her standing there in the hall.

"Eheh, well, she's clean at least." Hisa replied.

"She certainly looks it." Miho said with a chuckle. "Taki, would you come with me for a moment while Hisa gets dressed? I have something for you."

"Kip? For Taki?" Taki replied, looking to Hisa.

"Go on." Hisa said.

Taki then went with Miho, who closed the door behind them, allowing Hisa privacy. Hisa opened her bag, and pulled out some new clothes. She put on a white short-sleeved shirt, which was orange around the neck and sleeves. Along with a red-orange-colored short skirt, completed with black boots. After getting dressed and packing her bag, Hisa left the room and went out into the lab. She saw Eevee, who was playing with a Pichu and Furret, but Miho and Taki weren't there.

"Ah, Hisa!" Came Miho's voice from behind her soon enough, though.

Hisa turned around. "Hey! Um..Where's Taki?"

"Taki, dear, come out!" Miho called into the hall.

Hisa blinked as Taki walked out. She was dressed in a pretty white dress. The dress didn't go much past her knees, had puffy short sleeves, and had straps forming an x across her chest. Hisa found herself blush slightly at the sight, Taki looked very cute in it, it suited her well. Taki smiled over at Hisa, and spun around once.

"Does Hisa like this on Taki?" Taki asked.

Hisa looked at her. "Oh, yes! It's very cute, Taki. It looks great on you.." Hisa said, smiling at her.

Taki's face lit up at Hisa's approval, and she flung herself onto her, clinging tightly. Hisa sighed at this, trying to pry the girl off once more.

"I thought she'd look good in that." Miho commented. "Hisa, I have some lunch waiting...would you two like to join me?"

"Would that really be okay? We don't have any food with us and are low on money..that would be great!" Hisa replied gratefully.

Miho led them to a large dining room, and then served the three lunch, which consisted of chicken, vegetables, rice, and riceballs. She also gave some Pokemon food to Eevee and the other Pokemon in the lab.

"Oh wow, Miho, this is delicious! Did you make it yourself?" Hisa said, after digging in.

"Taki likes." Taki agreed, munching on a riceball.

Miho smiled. "Why thank you. Yes, it's all my cooking. I have brilliance, beauty, _and_ talent!" she gloated.

"Eheh..yeah, well, it's really good." Hisa replied.

"So, Hisa. I take it you're a beginning trainer?" Miho asked.

"Yep. I just started about a week ago." Hisa stated.

"Aha.. Is Eevee your only Pokemon? Quite an unusual starter.."

"Yeah, Eevee's my starter, and the only Pokemon I have so far. My mom is a breeder..she works with alot of Pokemon, and gave me Eevee." Hisa replied.

"Ooh, lucky you. Eevee is a great Pokemon, lots of potential. Which, i'm sure you have as well." Miho said, taking a bite of rice. "Since you're here in Rustboro, are you planning on battling the gym leader here, Roxanne?"

"Ah..no, I don't think so. Right now, I want to catch and train alot of Pokemon. I don't really care about badges much."

"I see. Well, I wish you lots of luck in that!"

"Thank you!" Hisa replied with a smile.

After they finished eating, the group went back to the lab. Miho sat Taki on the table again, and took out a needle this time.

"You're..giving her a shot?" Hisa asked.

"Kip..."

"No, just taking a bit of blood. I hope you don't mind. It will help me in my research in her.." Miho said, sticking the needle into Taki's arm. Taki squeaked a bit in pain and tried to get away from it. "Shh, it's okay! It's almost done.." Miho said, trying to calm her as she drew the blood. When it was finished, she took the needle out, cleaned the place she stuck it in, and smiled at Taki. "Good girl!"

"Kip." Taki said, not sure as to what just happened.

Hisa looked at the clock, and saw it was getting later in the afternoon. "Oh, crap! We should get going.. Right, Eevee?"

"Vee!"

"Oh, you're leaving? That's fine... I'd hoped to look over Taki some more, though.." Miho said, looking at Hisa.

"Eheh... Well.. Professor Miho, if you want, you can keep her. She's really troublesome..and i'm probably not the best to take care of someone like her. She'd be better off here.." Hisa replied.

"Oh? Really?" Miho asked, her eyes lighting up. She then looked back at Taki, who was staring at Hisa, concern in her eyes. "But.. What about Taki? She seems quite attatched to you.."

"..Taki gets to go with Hisa, too, right?" Taki asked Hisa.

Hisa stopped, and looked at her. Taki's expression was unsure, worried..almost sad. Hisa suddely felt bad. "I.. Uh.." She didn't know how to reply. What Miho said was right, even if Hisa didn't want it, it seemed Taki _had _gotten attatched to her, for whatever reason. They had only known eachother for a short time, but the look in Taki's eyes, like she knew what Hisa was thinking, it hurt Hisa to see. Taki was annoying, weird, and very troublesome.. But Hisa didn't want to make her sad.

"Hisa is taking Taki, too, right..?" Taki asked again. "Taki..doesn't want to be without Hisa."

The words hit Hisa hard, and looking at Taki, she knew she couldn't leave her there. "..Yes, Hisa is taking Taki, too." Hisa said finally, smiling at the Mudkip-girl. The words made Taki's eyes light up, and she lept off the table, running to Hisa and hugging her again. "Eheh..Taki.." Hisa said, though not prying her off this time.

Miho smiled. "It's alright. You're the one that found her, after all. If she is indeed part Pokemon.. She might feel a connection to you like a Pokemon does with it's trainer. Plus, I think it will do her good to be out travelling, rather than staying cooped up in a lab."

"I guess you're right.." Hisa replied.

"I'll keep researching her, though. And you can help me. I'm sure we can find out more about her.. Ooh, it's so exciting!" Miho mused.

Hisa nodded. "Alright. I'll give you the number of my PokeNav, and we can keep in touch?"

"Sounds good! I'll call you to check up, and see what you've found out." Miho replied. "Also, I think you should head to Mauville City sometime soon. There's someone you should meet, I think she could help with Taki. "

"Oh? Who?" Hisa asked.

"You'll see, just call me when you're close to there. I still have to call her and talk to her about this. She, um..isn't very fond of guests. But, i'm sure she'll be interested in this, so no need to worry!" Miho replied reassuringly.

"Okay.. Well, Taki, Eevee, are you guys ready to go?"

"Vee!"

"Yes, Taki is!"

"Alright! Well.. See you around then, Professor Miho. I'll be sure to keep in touch!" Hisa said, shaking the porfessor's hand.

The two exhanged numbers, and then Hisa, Taki, and Eevee were off. Hisa had entered Rustboro City aiming to get ride of Taki, but now, on their way out of it, she had to admit she was happy to still have her by her side. Hisa's Pokemon journey now had alot more to it than before, but that was alright. Whatever Taki was, Hisa was eager to find out..

"She's been spotted in Rustboro City. " said a woman's low, icy sounding voice.

"Got it. Going to check it out now." replied the voice of a boy.

"Use whatever means needed to get her." the woman finished.


	3. A Team

A pokeball was thrown at a small, round little Spheal. The little Pokemon was not injured or tired, but it did not try to get away, It let itself be captured into the pokeball. Hisa bounced up and down with excitement and ran over to claim her catch.

"Yes! Finally! My first caught Pokemon! I did it!" she exclaimed joyously. Though the little Spheal put up no fight, and was willingly captured by her, Hisa still saw this as a huge accomplishment. No matter what way it was that she got it, she had still caught her first wild Pokemon.

Hisa turned to Eevee and Taki, who were standing behind her. "Isn't this awesome you guys? I got my first wild Pokemon! And it was so easy!"

Eevee smiled at his trainer's excitement. The Spheal didn't want to battle with Eevee, and seemed to like Hisa and _want _to go with her. Yet Hisa acted as if she had won a tough battle for the little seal. Eevee found it slightly amusing, his trainer was such a beginner. But at least she was happy. The little fox Pokemon bounced over to it's trained and wagged it's bushy tail.

"Vee!" Hisa cheerfully pet her starter on the head as Taki walked over.

"Kip? Spheal is coming with us?" she asked curiously, looking at the pokeball in Hisa's hand.

"Yep! And hopefully there will be many more after him! This is what being a trainer is all about, Taki. Going around, catching and training Pokemon, and battling and stuff with them. It's what I've wanted to do ever since I was a little kid." Hisa explained, a triumphant tone in her voice.

Taki smiled at her and nodded. "Taki understands."

"So! Where to next.. Hm..." Hisa said, trying to think of all the nearby locations. They were just outside of Rustboro, and Hisa was eager to get to the next town. It would've much easier to decide, however, if the girl hadn't accidentally left her map behind in one of the marts she'd been to in Petalburg.

"Where does Hisa want to go now?" Taki asked.

"Um... Well... Professor Miho said to go to Mauville sometime soon.. Maybe we should do that.." Hisa said, contemplating. "Mauville City.. To get there from Rustboro, that's..um... That's.."she mumbled to herself, trying her best to remember directions.

"Hey!" Suddenly, Hisa's train of thought was broken by the sound of a voice. She, Taki, and Eevee looked in the direction of the sound. A teenage boy was approaching them.

The boy wore a confident smirk on his face as we walked up to the small group. He had slightly messy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and was taller than both Hisa and Taki, though seemed to be around Hisa's age. He wore a loose green shirt, a black vest over it, and tan colored cargo pants with tennis shoes. Once he got up to the group, he waved, a playful yet confident smirk still on his face.

"Yo." he greeted.

Hisa and Taki both stared at the guy, studying him. Hisa blinked at his sudden arrival, and then spoke. "Um.. Hi? Who're you?" she asked.

"Name's Takahiro. Soon to be all-star Pokemon trainer. And who might you and this other lovely lady be?" he replied, his gaze shifting to Taki, who merely stared at him.

Hisa wasn't exactly fond of his attitude. "I'm Hisa, and that's Taki."

"Well well, it's nice to meet the both of you." he said, going over to Taki and taking her hands in his. "Taki, is it? I have to say, you're the prettiest girl I've seen in a while. I mean it! How would you like to come with me on a little Pokemon journey all our own? I promise to give you the time of your life, honey." Takahiro proposed, winking.

Taki blinked and stared up at him. "Kip? Taki is pretty?" she asked.

"Yes! Very! You're smokin'." Takahiro replied, looking her up and down.

"Kip... Taki is..smokin'? Hisa, Taki is..smokin'?" Taki questioned, looking to Hisa.

Hisa's eye twitched and she walked over to the two, prying Takahiro away from the confused Mudkip-girl. "That's enough! Just where in the world do you get off coming over here, acting like you're all cool and hitting on innocent girls?!"

"Whoa, chill out! Harmless flirting, ..Hana, was it?"

"HISA!" Hisa exclaimed, becoming more and more annoyed by the second. "And that didn't look harmless to me. What if she had agreed to go on that little journey with you? She doesn't know you, and for all we know you could be some serial killer or something!"

"Hey, I'm not, I'm not! And, well..if she agreed, she would've been making the best decision of her life." Takahiro boasted. "You know, I'm destined for greatness. In a short time, I'm going to be the hottest thing around. Like I said, I'm a soon to be all-star Pokemon trainer. Any girl would be doing themselves a huge favor sticking with me."

"..Is that so.." Hisa replied, unamused.

"But.. Taki is already on a Pokemon journey with Hisa! Taki only wants to be with Hisa..." Taki informed Takahiro.

"Eh? You want to stay with _this_ girl?" Takahiro questioned, giving Hisa a funny look. "Strange taste.."

"Excuse you.." Hisa replied, her annoyance visible in her voice.

Takahiro chuckled. "Sorry, sorry! I get it, you're jealous. Understandable. You're not that bad looking, really, just..not the best looking, either. Maybe if you did something with your hair...and your clothes..and smiled a little.."

Hisa whacked the flirtatious boy on the head. "Gee, I'm sorry I'm not little miss perfect beauty queen! I wasn't aware I had to wear fancy clothes and keep my hair perfect while out in the wilderness!"

"Ow! Hey! Calm down, you don't. It's.. It's the personality! Damn, you should really work on that. Try to be more cute, like your frien--"

Hisa whacked him again. "Oh shut up! You don't even know me! You're not exactly making it easy to be a sweet person!"

As Takahiro opened his mouth to retort, a flow of light shot out from his belt, and a little Torchic appeared between the two. Takahiro sighed and gave the little bird an irritated look. As he reached for it's pokeball to return it, Hisa's eyes lit up and she knelt down beside the orange bird.

"A Torchic! How adorable! Hi there, I'm Hisa!" she cheerfully greeted, patting the little Pokemon on the head.

"Tor!" Torchic replied, nuzzling against Hisa's hand.

Eevee walked up to it's trainer and the little Pokemon, as Taki stared down at it. "Vee!"

"Tor!"

"Torchic! Get. Back. In. Your. Ball. You pest!" Takahiro yelled, aiming the pokeball at this little orange bird.

"Tooor!" Torchic squeaked, hiding behind Hisa.

"Oh, goddamnit.. Come on!"

"Eh? What's wrong, Torchic? Don't want to go with the mean man? I don't blame you." Hisa taunted, gently petting the Torchic on the head.

"Torchic.."

"Don't encourage it!" Takahiro shouted. "Just let me put the stupid thing back in it's ball.."

"For such a 'cool' and 'hot' 'all-star' trainer, you sure have a cute Pokemon here." Hisa said, knowing she was making the boy even angrier.

"You shut up!"

"Kip?" Taki said, walking closer to Hisa and still staring down at Torchic. "Kip?"

"Tor!"

"Kip kip!"

"Torchic, tor tor."

"Kip."

Hisa nervously looked at this, and Takahiro just stared at the scene. He looked at the orange fins sticking out of the side of Taki's head.

"She's..playing around, right? Like..playing Mudkip, right?"Takahiro asked, giving Hisa a weird look. "These little orange things...they're a toy, yeah?" he said, walking over to Taki. He put his fingers to each orange fin and felt them a bit. "...Those...feel really real for a toy... Cool.."

"Eheh..! A toy, yeah! They're a toy! Right Taki?"

Taki blinked at Takahiro. She didn't really like him messing with her fins, so she took his hands away. "Kip!"

"Um..she's really into her game?" Takahiro said, looking to Hisa.

Hisa nervously nodded. "Y-yeah! She loves Mudkip, loves pretending to be Mudkip..that's Taki for ya.."

"Kip? Taki is playing a game?"

"Haha! See, she's so into it.."

"There's something really weird here..." Takahiro said, glancing at Taki.

"Tor! Tor tor! Torchic!" Torchic chirped.

"Kip! Kip kip, kip kip!" Taki replied.

"Taki..." Hisa said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Hisa?" Taki asked, looking to the girl, her expression as cheerful and oblivious as ever.

"Um..we should really get going! If we want to get to Mauville and all! Come on.." Hisa explained, walking forward, Eevee bouncing along behind. "Well, Takahiro, nice meeting you! We gotta go, hope you find some girl to entertain yourself with.."she said, taking Taki's hand and continuing to move forward.

"Wait!" Takahiro called.

Hisa stopped. "What? We really have to get going.."

"Taki. What's up with her? I know there's something more than what you're saying.."

"O-of course not! She just likes playing Mudkip!" Hisa insisted.

"Sure. Come on, I'm not stupid. What's with her? Come on, you can tell me. I'm really interested. She's cute..what's her deal?" Takahiro replied.

"Listen, it's none of your business. Now, bye." Hisa replied, annoyed,

"Wait!" he called again.

"WHAT!?" Hisa exclaimed.

"..One, if you're heading to Mauville, that's the wrong way. Two, I'm serious. What's with Taki?"

Hisa blushed slightly with embarrassment. "I knew that. And ugh! Just go away!"

"Okay, I have an idea. You're a trainer, right? How about a battle? If I win, which I will, you tell me about Taki, and possibly get her to go out with me. If you win, you can go on your way and I'll leave you alone. Deal?" Takahiro said confidently.

Hisa glared at him. "If it will get you away, then fine. But if you somehow win, she's not going out with you. You're not touching her, ever."

"Protective, are we. Fine. Best of three sound good?"

"Fine by me." Hisa agreed.

"Kip? Hisa is going to fight Mr. Takahiro?" Taki asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry Taki, this'll be over soon enough!" Hisa reassured.

"If Hisa says so.."

Eevee mentally shook it's head at his trainer's decision. She had little to no experience, and though Takahiro himself seemed quite over confident, he was bound to have more skill than her. And there was also the fact Hisa seemed for have forgotten she only had TWO Pokemon..

The opposing trainers faced eachother, ready for battle. Hisa was nervous, but at the same time more than ready. She really wanted to humiliate Takahiro after the way he treated her. Takahiro, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit nervous. He had a cool, collected look on his face, mixed with a look of extreme confidence. He knew he could easily win this, and he was hoping it would impress Taki.

"Torchic! You're up first!"he ordered, and the little bird Pokemon reluctantly walked in front of it's trainer, facing Hisa.

"Tor.."

"Sorry, Torchic.." Hisa said sympathetically, she didn't want to hurt the cute little Pokemon, but she had to win. She reached into her bag and took out a pokeball. She then quickly threw it, and out came the little Spheal she had caught earlier. "Spheal! Let's win this!"

"Spheeaal!" the chubby seal cheerfully called, facing Torchic.

"Torchic, peck!"

"Tor.."

"..Scratch!"

"Toor..."

"Damnit, come on!"

Hisa smirked. "Future all-star Pokemon trainer indeed!"she laughed. "Spheal, use powder snow!"

Spheal nodded and shot a small blast of icy snowflakes out at Torchic, who panicked and ran behind Takahiro.

"Torchic! You idiot, get back out there!" he yelled, tossing the little orange bird back into the battlefield. "Ember it!'

"Tooor!"

"EMBER!"

"Tor.."

"Water gun, Spheal!"

"Spheal!" Spheal replied, shooting water out at Torchic, who again panicked and jumped out of the way, running behind Takahiro once more.

"Tooor! Tor tor!" it cried.

"Torchic..this is REALLY embarrassing.." Takahiro said, glaring at his Pokemon.

"Mr. Takahiro.. Torchic really doesn't want to fight..please don't make him! He's really upset.." Taki said, giving a concern look to Torchic.

Takahiro blinked at her and sighed. "Fine. Torchic, return. Looks like you get a freebie, but don't let it go to your head!"

"Whatever! Let's see what other Pokemon you have that won't listen to you." Hisa replied, grinning.

"Haha, very funny." Takahiro said, taking out another pokeball. He threw it, releasing a Dunsparce. The strange yellow-colored Pokemon yawned a bit, and faced Spheal and Hisa.

"Spheal, return!" Hisa called, returning Spheal back into it's pokeball. "Eevee, go for it!"

Eevee jumped into the battlefield, facing Dunsparce, ready to fight. The two Pokemon stared eachother down, awaiting their trainer's commands.

"Dunsparce, yawn!"

"Eevee, quick, tackle!"

Before Dunsparce could fully open it's mouth to yawn, Eevee rammed into it, knocking it backwards. Dunsparce rolled back onto it's stomache, and shook off the tackle.

"Dunsparce, hidden power!" Takahiro commanded.

Dunsparce shot a blast of rocks at Eevee, who tried to dodge them but failed. The little fox-like Pokemon quickly rose to it's feet again though, to Hisa's relief.

"Eevee, quick attack!"

Eevee ran at Dunsparce again, but the Pokemon slid out of the way, avoiding contact. Eevee quickly spun around and ran back at it, this time successfully delivering the blow.

"Dunsparce! Rage!"

Dunsparce's eyes glowed a red color, and it swiftly ran into Eevee, beating it down with it's rage attack. Eevee tried to get away, but Dunsparce was fast enough to keep it down, much to Hisa and Eevee's surprise.

"Eevee! Eevee, try and knock it away! You can do it!" Hisa called.

Eevee headbutted Dunsparce away, knocking the Pokemon onto it's back, and allowing itself to get up again.

"Great job! Now u--"

"Glare!"

Dunsparce's eyes once again glowed, and it sent a piercing glare to Eevee. The little fox tried to stand strong, but the glare was too much for him. He soon found himself unable to move, though he still tried to break free. The glare was proving too much for him, though, and he could merely stand there, frozen.

"Great. Now, Dunsparce, yawn."

Dunsparce opened it's mouth wide, and yawned. Eevee could do nothing to stop the yawn this time, and was caught up in it's power. Eevee's ears twitched lightly, and it's eyes became heavy. He felt himself loosing his balance, but could do nothing but fall into a deep sleep. Eevee soon fell over, closing it's eyes and falling into slumber.

"E-Eevee..!" Hisa shrieked. "No!"

She ran over to her Pokemon and picked him up, lightly shaking him until he opened his eyes. "Vee.."

"Looks like I won that one. Want to choose your next Pokemon, or want to give it up?" Takahiro gloated.

"What do you think?" Hisa glared. She reached for her third Pokemon, only to finally realize, she didn't have one! Her eyes widened at the realization, and she started to panic on the inside. She agreed to three vs three, if she couldn't supply a third Pokemon, she'd lose! This was bad..

"What's wrong? Can't decide which Pokemon to lose with next?" Takahiro taunted. He then tossed out his third Pokemon, a Buizel. The Buizel stood there facing Hisa, awaiting it's challenger. Hisa nervously looked at them, and then looked down.

"Crap.." she muttered. She was contemplating giving up and making a run for it, when Taki stepped in front of her, facing the Buizel.

"Taki? What in the world are you doing!?" Hisa asked, surprised.

"Kip! Hisa needs Taki's help, Taki is helping!" she cheerfully replied, and resumed facing the Buizel.

"B-but.. Taki! No!"

"Taki will win for Hisa!" Taki announced. She opened her mouth wide, and shot a water gun out, hitting the confused and unprepared Buizel head on. The attack was so powerful it knocked Buizel into Takahiro, causing him to get wet also.

Takahiro stared in bewilderment down at Buizel, then to Hisa and Taki. He returned Buizel, and continued to stare, speechless. After a moment, he tried to form words. "Sh-She..what.." he mumbled, pointing at Taki.

Taki looked back at the horrified Hisa, a look of accomplishment on her face. "Did Taki do good?" she asked, awaiting Hisa's praise.

Hisa herself was pretty speechless. She facepalmed, and sighed angrilly. "Taki... No, no you didn't do good! I didn't tell you it was okay to fight Buizel..so you don't just do it!" she scolded.

Taki looked down. "Kip.. Taki is sorry..."

Hisa sighed again. "Just don't do something like that again. You're..special..and we can't have normal humans knowing how special.."

Takahiro cautiously walked over to the two, a look of shock still on his face. "Okay. Yeah. She's not playing Mudkip. Spill it, Hisa, what in the hell is up with this girl?" he asked, staring at Taki.

Hisa sighed once more. "Fine.. No use hiding it anymore."

The group sat down nearby, and Hisa did her best to explain everything. "You see... Taki.. I found her while I was fishing the other day. I don't know what she is or where she came from or why. She came out of the sea, and..she's pretty clueless. She doesn't know anything about herself.. She's so human, but at the same time, so inhuman. She's apparently..part Mudkip...or something... She can use Pokemon attacks, and she can communicate with other Pokemon. I don't know what to do with her, but she wants to stay with me..so I'm taking her with me until I can find someone who can really help me with her. Professor Miho Sanada from Rustboro looked at her, and she told us to go to Mauville. There's someone there who can help me with her. So, I guess that's where we're headed.. And..that's really it. Weird, I know."

Takahiro stared at Hisa, then Taki, then Hisa, then Taki again. "Wow. So..she's part Mudkip? Seriously? She must be.. No human can shoot water like that. What a find you've got yourself here! And she's hot, too."

"..Yeah." Hisa replied.

"So, you're gonna dump her off with this person in Mauville? Seems like a waste of something so cool.."

"I didn't say that! Just.. I'm going to see what they can find out about her.." Hisa said, glancing at Taki. She didn't want her to think she was going to abandon her again.

"Heh, you know. It's funny, you're the full human, but she's got bigger boobs than you!" Takahiro teased, eyeing Taki's breasts.

Hisa blushed furiously and smacked him. "Oh shut up! Don't you think I've noticed!? B-boobs aren't everything anyway!"

"Chill, chill! Maybe you'll grow big like Taki someday.. Except by then she'll probably be even bigger.." Takahiro continued to tease Hisa. He was having fun with this. Except for the smacking.

Hisa blushed even more and shook with anger. "Ugh! Shut up you pig!" she yelled. Taki just stared on, watching the two.

"Hm..." Takahiro said mischieviously, going over to Taki. He knelt down and examined her chest more closely. "They are big.." he gently placed his hand on one, squeezing it lightly. "And soft!"

"Kip..?" Taki tilted her head to the side, confused as to what he was talking about, and why he was touching her breast.

"PERVERT! STOP TOUCHING HER! You're disgusting!" Hisa yelled, taking his hand away from Taki and pushing him to the ground.

"Owww! Hey, not so hard! You're so rough, I was just playing." Takahiro said with a playful wink, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Sure.." Hisa said, glaring down at him.

"Kip? What's wrong, Hisa?" Taki asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing... Just don't let that creep touch you, okay?"she warned.

"Taki won't!" she chirped in reply.

Takahiro stood up and brushed himself off. "Hey ladies, I have an idea!" he announced, putting his arms around both of them. "Taki is something very special, and while you, Hisa, may be able to throw a punch or two, if you want to keep Taki safe you'll need some manpower! I have physical strength _and _Pokemon skills. What more could you want? I'll come with you guys for free, just be sure to entertain me."

"...Declined. Come on, Taki. Let's go."

"Hey! Don't just leave! I'm serious, you'd both be better off with me! You want me to come, right Taki?"

"Taki does not mind if Hisa does not mind!" Taki replied.

"..Great." Takahiro sighed.

"So, there's your answer. Bye." Hisa said, turning with Taki and Eevee to leave.

Just then, the flow of light shot out from Takahiro's belt again, and out popped Torchic. "Tor!" it called, running up to Hisa and Taki.

Hisa stopped and looked back, Taki doing the same. "Torchic?"

"Kip!"

"Tor tor!"

Hisa knelt down and pet it. "Awww... You should really go back to your trainer.."

"Tooor.."

Takahiro walked over, and was about to call the Pokemon back, but suddenly got an idea and smirked. "Looks like my Torchic really likes you."

"Yeah.." Hisa replied.

"I think he'll be really sad if you leave, just look at him. He's already so attatched..do you want to make the poor thing sad?"

Hisa looked down at Torchic, then to Takahiro. "What's your point.."

"You know.."

"Takahiro.."

"Tor.." Torchic clucked, looking up at Hisa with hopeful eyes.

Hisa sighed. "Fine. For Torchic. You hear that? Not because I like you or want you here. Because your Pokemon is cute. But if I let you come along, you better be on good behavior! Got it?"

Takahiro laughed. "Got it."

Taki smiled. "Takahiro and Torchic are coming with us? Yay!"

"Yeah, I guess so.." Hisa replied, standing up and looking over to Takahiro.

"So! To Mauville, girls?" Takahiro asked, putting his arms around both again.

Hisa lifted his arm off her. "Yep. And don't touch us." she said, yanking Taki away.

"To Mauville!" Taki repeated cheerfully.

"Okay then, follow me. Since obviously I'm the one with sense of direction here." Takahiro joked, and began leading the way.

"Haha, you're so funny." Hisa growled as she, Taki, Eevee, and Torchic followed him.

Little did any of them know they were being sought after...

A motorcycle sped into Rustboro City, stopping outside Professor Miho's lab. On the motorcycle was a teenage boy, around the age of 16 or 17. He was dressed in black and blue, the shape of a crecent moon on his shirt. He lifted the black helmet off his head and hopped off the bike. The boy had straight, silver-colored hair. His eyes were not visible, as they were covered by pure black sunglasses. The shades were long and rectangular, going off sharply at the end of the lense. The boy walked away from his bike, and opened the door to the lab without so much as a knock, going on in.

He studied his surroundings. A Sentret scuttled across the lab at his entrance, it did not want to mess with him. The Pokemon could just sense his dark aura. The boy stepped forward, looking all around for what he desired.

"Come out, Keiko Sanada!"he called, his tone cold and ruthless.

Miho stepped out into the lab and faced the strange boy who had broken in. "She's not in. I'm her niece, Miho Sanada. How may I help you? It's rude to just come into someone's house, you know. You should learn to knock." she replied, eyeing the boy suspiciously.

"Whatever. Tell me, Miho Sanada, you've seen something strange today, haven't you? Something out of the ordinary." he questioned.

"I'm a scientist, I see out of the ordinary things almost everyday."

"Don't play with me. I know you've been in contact with what I want. The Pokemon-girl. She has the appearence of a human, but is not human at all. I know you know. She was spotted here very recently. My source doesn't lie. So give her over to me now if you're hiding her, if you know what's good for you." the boy threatened.

"Maybe I know what you're talking about, maybe I don't. Either way, what you're looking for is not here." Miho replied firmly.

"Is that so? Then tell me where she went."

"I don't know. Wherever she went, she's not here, and she's no longer in Rustboro. There's no need for you to cause trouble here."

"You know more. Spill it bitch, or I'll have to force you."

"Aren't you sweet. I honestly don't know, so why don't you go check back with your 'source'?"

"Wrong answer." the boy replied. He looked over to the desk behind Miho, and saw a tube of blood, along with research papers and notes. "I'll believe you when you say she's not here, but I know she WAS here. That's her blood, isn't it? Hope you won't mind too much, but I'm taking your research." he said, walking over to the desk.

"Not so fast." Miho said, blocking his path. "That's mine, and sorry, I'm not willing to share with someone like you."

"Then, as I said before, I'm afraid I'll have to force you." the boy said, smirking and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a pokeball.

"Try all you want, but you're not getting it." Miho said, reaching into her own pocket and pulling out a pokeball. From it she released a Typhlosion, which stood tall and growled down the the boy in black, the flames on it's back flaring. "Don't tell me you thought I only had harmless, untrained Pokemon in this lab, did you? Sorry to disappoint you." Miho taunted.

The boy got a disgusted look. "Damn you."

"And don't think about pulling out a water type, I have a Swampert where this one came from." she informed.

The boy put his pokeball back and turned to leave. "Count your blessings, Sanada. Keep your worthless research. Once I get that creature, it won't mean a thing that you have it or don't." he said, icily, before walking out of the lab.

Miho watched as he got back onto his motorcycle and sped off. She sighed and looked down.

"Hisa and Taki didn't leave all that long ago..they can't be too far... This could get bad..."


	4. Deceiving Smile

Chapter four! Um.. there's nothing else to say! xD; I hope everyone reading is enjoying.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The day had come and gone in a flash, and the group of Hisa, Taki, and Takahiro had decided it would be best to rest in Rustboro for the night. Though they were eager to continue onward, it had gotten late, and if they were going to Mauville, they were going to have to go through Petalburg Forest again. So, they decided it best to rest up and get an early start.

The group had eaten a nice dinner, and was now relaxing in their room in the Rustboro Pokemon Center. Hisa and Takahiro sat on the floor of the room, dressed in their pajamas. Hisa wore a long pink-colored, short-sleeved nightgown, while Takahiro wore a simple white t-shirt and black shorts. Eevee was curled up next to Hisa, who was petting and playing with Takahiro's cheerful Torchic.

"Awwww! He is so adorable!" Hisa remarked, patting the small Pokemon on the head. "How in the world did something so cute get stuck with a trainer so... Unworthy."

"It's not like I wanted him." Takahiro stated, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Now that's just rude! He's right here!" Hisa scolded, petting Torchic more. "Don't mind him, Torchic! Anyone would love to have a Pokemon as cute and sweet as you!"

"Toor!" Torchic replied, nuzzling Hisa.

"He was my starter. I started out about..two months ago. Believe me, if I'd have known he'd be like this.. I would've chosen something else." Takahiro said with a sigh.

"Haha. I actually think he's a very fitting Pokemon for you. You try to act so tough and cool, and Torchic here is so sweet and cute, and doesn't seem to like fighting at all. It's perfect." Hisa laughed.

Takahiro shot her an irritated look. "You're right about one thing, I can rarely get the stupid thing to battle. It usually runs away scared. I've been trying to train it against wild Pokemon, since it saves me some humiliation, but it's not working out. I think it should be evolving by now, but it won't. The stupid thing seems pretty stubborn about that.."

Hisa laughed a little and looked down at Torchic. "Awww! You don't want to evolve?" she asked.

Torchic shook it's head in reply, and Hisa pat it on the head yet again. "Well, don't let your stupid trainer force you! I like you just fine the way you are. He'll live if you want to stay a Torchic." Hisa told it, smiling.

"Tor!" Torchic chirped.

"Ugh, don't tell it that!" Takahiro yelled.

"He's fine the way he is. Anyway..let's change the subject." Hisa replied.

"Fine. Okay..tell me about yourself. Where'd you come from?" he asked.

"Lilycove City. My mom works as a breeder there.. It's how I got Eevee. What about you? Where are you from?"

"Used to live in Goldenrod up in Johto, but a few years ago we moved to Verdanturf Town. It's okay there, a bit too quiet for me. I was pretty happy to finally get out.. My dad works for Devon Corp, but he's not here now. On a business trip in Kanto, I think. And my mom's a housewife.. Oh, and I have an annoying little brother. That about sums it up. Pretty cool your mom's a breeder, I guess.. Do you get to see alot of rare Pokemon?" Takahiro asked.

"Sometimes... Nothing too big, though. But, hey, you just started out, too? Why'd you wait so long?" Hisa replied.

"Cause.. My dad works alot, and travels alot. So I stayed at home to help out my mom, until my brother got a little older. He's 11 now, so.." Takahiro explained.

"Ooh.. Hehe, you don't seem like the mama's boy type.. I'm surprised. But at least you're not totally selfish." Hisa mused.

Takahiro blushed a bit. "Shut it! What about YOU, why did you wait so long?"

"Because.. I've wanted to go be a trainer since I was a little kid, but my mother would never let me. She always told me I wasn't ready. It was frustrating, especially because my sister got to go when she was 12... But, now she thinks I'm finally ready... And it's funny, I get my chance, and wind up in this whole Taki mess.."

"..Speaking of Taki.. Where'd she go?" Takahiro asked, looking around.

Hisa blinked and jumped up. "Gah! I think she said something to me about going outside for a bit earlier, but I was so wrapped up in playing with Torchic and talking with you.. I wasn't thinking.. Oh no.." she explained, nervously. "I-I'm going to go look for her!"

"Hey, wait up!" Takahiro yelled, going after her as she sprinted out of the room.

"Taki!" Hisa called, hoping maybe she was still in the Pokemon Center somewhere. With no sign of her, Hisa darted outside the center. "Tak-- Taki!" she yelled, looking to her right and seeing Taki, who was sitting on a bench, her eyes fixated up on the starry night sky.

"Taki..." Hisa said, relieved she wasn't hurt.

Taki looked down from the sky, and over to the out of breath Hisa. She blinked, and smiled softly at her. "Hisa!"

"Taki..what are you doing out here? You scared me.. I thought you got lost, or something happened to you.." Hisa said, walking over to her.

"Taki is fine! Taki is sorry for worrying Hisa.." Taki replied, a reassuring tone in her voice.

"So..what are you doing?" Hisa asked.

"Stars! Taki is looking at the stars.. They are so bright... And there's so many of them... When Taki looks up at them, she can't look away..." Taki replied, looking upward once more. "Will Hisa come sit with Taki?"

Hisa blinked, and laughed a little. "Sure.."

As she was about to sit down, Takahiro came rushing out of the center. "There you are! You run so fast, geez.." he complained, catching his breath. He then noticed Taki on the bench. "Taki, you're here!"

"Taki is! Was Takahiro worried about Taki also..?" Taki asked, concerned.

"Er, yeah.. But I'm glad you're okay." he replied.

"She just wanted to look at the stars.." Hisa explained.

"The stars?" Takahiro questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes! Taki loves the stars.." Taki replied joyfully.

Takahiro smirked and walked over to her. "Well, they're nice, but I love the stars I see in your eyes more.." he said in a seductive tone. Taki looked at him blankly.

"There are stars in Taki's eyes..?" she asked, clueless.

"Don't listen to him, Taki! He's an idiot." Hisa said, glaring at Takahiro. "What did I tell you about your behavior?"

Takahiro rolled his eyes. "Sorry, sorry. Just couldn't resist."

"Uh huh. Why don't you go back to the room, I'll come up with Taki when she's ready."

"Yes, master." he replied sarcastically, going back into the Pokemon Center.

Taki giggled a small bit, and looked at Hisa. "Does Hisa still want to watch the stars with Taki?" she asked.

Hisa smiled. "Sure." She then sat down next to the Mudkip-girl, who resumed looking at the starry sky above. Hisa looked up for a moment, and then looked to Taki. She really was completely fixated on the sky. She was so glued to it, Hisa wondered what she saw. The way Taki looked at it was like it was more than dots shining down. Hisa could only wonder what was going on in her head as she stared up at them.

Taki suddenly scooted a bit closer to Hisa, and took her hand in hers, her gaze not once moving from the stars above. Hisa blinked, looking down at their joined hands. Part of her wanted to let go, but another part was perfectly content like this. That part won, as Hisa made no movement to take her hand back, and instead let it be; she too looking up at the sky. At the least, this was very calming. Unlike their day, which..wasn't the most calm.

Hisa stayed like that with Taki for a while, until the girl was ready to leave. Then the two made their way back up to the room, ready for sleep. Much to Takahiro's dismay, Hisa made Taki sleep in the same bed as her. And she also warned him that if he tried anything in the middle of the night, he'd get it from Eevee.

The lights turned off, the three settled in their beds. Taki wrapped her arms around Hisa, snuggling up to her and closing her eyes. This made Hisa uncomfortable, but she felt bad pushing her away. She looked at Taki, whose eyes remained closed, a small smile on her face. She looked so content and peaceful, Hisa didn't have the heart to disturb her. So, she too closed her eyes. It was time for sleep now, they were going to have a long day tomorrow..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Speeding down the docks outside Rustboro, and into Petalburg Forest, was the boy dressed in black who had broken into Miho's lab the day before. He rode into the forest on his motorcycle, going a short ways in, and then going right into an area heavily covered by trees and bushes. Stopping his bike, he jumped off and took out a small mechanical device from his pocket. Pressing a few buttons, he studied the readings on the screen.

"They should be coming, any minute now.." he murmured to himself, looking straight forward.

After his failure to find what he searched for yesterday, his superiors had ordered him to pull back for the day. They located the creature they were in search of, and relayed the new information to the boy. He was ordered to wait through the night, being told the group would be coming through Petalburg Forest the next day. And so, now was the waiting game. It was a perfect location. Once his prey arrived in his sights, he would strike swiftly and mercilessly, with no one and nothing around to stop him. This job was going to be easier than he had expected.

The boy glanced down at the device again, hearing it beep. They were coming. Closer and closer, they were almost to the forest. He smirked, and put the device back into his pocket. It was almost showtime. They weren't getting away from him, not this time.

As the boy dressed in black prepared for his prey's approach, his concentration was interrupted by the sound of a voice calling him.

"Hey, you there!" the voice of a teenage male called.

The boy turned his head to see a tall boy with brown-colored eyes and hair, dressed in a pale blue shirt and jeans heading up to him. He said nothing in reply to the boy's call, merely stared, his eyes covered by his black shades.

"Hey! I haven't seen many people out here today... You a trainer?" the boy asked.

The silver-haired boy gave a small, cold nod, and then turned his head back around.

The other boy blinked and frowned. "You could at least say something.."

The boy in black gave no reply.

"..Hey! It's rude to not answer people who are talking to you!"

"I don't have time to waste on people like you." the silver-haired boy suddenly spoke. His voice was so deep and icy, the young trainer took a small step back from him.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means what it means. I do not have time to waste on weak, worthless people such as yourself. Now go find someone else to bother." was his icy reply, not once did he look back at the boy.

"Why you.." the boy said, infuriated. "I'll show you who's weak! You think you're so much better than me? You're a trainer, let's battle!"

"Don't make a fool of yourself even more. You have no chance."

"That's what you think! Come on, show me what you've got!" the boy yelled, holding out a pokeball.

The boy in black gave an annoyed sigh, and turned around to face his opponent. The confident brown-haired boy threw two pokeballs, releasing a Grovyle and a Ninjask. The two Pokemon glared forward, awaiting their challenger.

"Idiot." the silver-haired boy said, taking out two pokeballs of his own. He could finish this quickly enough. He then threw them into the battlefield, releasing an Espeon and an Umbreon. The two Eevee evolutions got in battle stances, ready to strike.

"Grovyle, Ninjask, double fury cutter!"

The two Pokemon charged forward, slashing at their opponents furiously. However, the two targets easily jumped away, avoiding the attack. Their trainer smirked darkly. This was going to be too easy.

"Damn.." the brown-haired trainer said under his breath. The opposing Pokemon were much faster than expected. "Grovyle, quick attack! Ninjask, leech life!"

The two Pokemon again went after their opponents. Grovyle ran at Espeon, but the purple Pokemon again easily dodged. Ninjask flew towards Umbreon, but the Umbreon swiftly jumped above and over the bee before they could make contact.

Entering Petalburg Forest was the group of Taki, Hisa, and Takahiro; with Eevee bouncing alongside it's trainer. Takahiro yawned and stretched a bit.

"Damn, I hate this forest.. I hope we get out quick." he said, looking at his surroundings dully.

"I'm not fond of it either... Bad experience.." Hisa replied, remembering she and Taki's encounter with the Ursaring. She had changed back into her pink hooded t-shirt with the blue skirt, while Takahiro and Taki were dressed the same.

"Kip?" Taki said, her fins perking up. She felt something, and looked around for what it was as they walked on.

"Something the matter, Taki?" Hisa asked, looking over to her.

"You getting tired? I'd be more than happy to carry you on my back.." Takahiro offered. Hisa punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Kip.. Taki is not tired, she just felt something strange.."

"Ah.." Hisa replied. Suddenly, she stopped walking, hearing some noise. She looked over, and saw two people, and some Pokemon. "Hey, look over there! I think they're having a battle.."

"Probably are." Takahiro replied in an uninterested tone.

"Let's go see!" Hisa suggested, taking Taki's hand and running closer.

"Do we have to? Man.." Takahiro groaned, following the two girls.

Hisa's eyes lit up as they got closer and saw the two guys and their Pokemon. It looked like a pretty intense battle, she was excited to watch it. Taki silently stared onward, getting an uneasy feeling. Takahiro too watched, though he really wished he didn't have to.

The boy with the brown hair was starting to sweat as his Pokemon's attacks were easily dodged twice in a row. The two Pokemon he was facing were incredibly swift, and their trainer didn't even need to tell them what to do!

"Umbreon, quick attack. Espeon, confusion." the silver-haired boy instructed, his voice cool and strong. He obviously wasn't taking this very seriously.

Espeon shot a blast of confusion out at Grovyle, which hit, knocking the grass Pokemon back a bit. Meanwhile, Umbreon ran at Ninjask, who flew a bit higher into the sky. That did nothing to help it, as Umbreon quickly jumped, ramming into Ninjask and knocking it down.

"Wow!" Hisa said, marveling at the Eevee evolutions. She looked at their trainer, and her cheeks pinkened. "He looks..so cool..."

Takahiro glanced at her. "You think so? Che."

"He is! Look..he's so calm and collected. The other guy looks so nervous!"

Upon hearing her voice, the silver-haired boy glanced back and saw Hisa and her group. "Damnit.." he thought to himself, spotting Taki. This idiot had held him up, and now his prey was standing right behind him. However..his chance wasn't lost. They were watching, he could finish this quick and then strike.

"Grovyle, leaf blade! Ninjask, fury swipes!" the nervous boy called out to his Pokemon.

Grovyle's leaves sharpened, and he ran at Espeon, as Ninjask flew at Umbreon. The two Pokemon, yet again, easily dodged. This angered the opposing Pokemon as well as their trainer, and the two ran at the Eevee evolutions again.

"Espeon, psybeam. Umbreon, shadow ball. Let's end this."

The two Pokemon immediately obeyed their master. Espeon shot out a powerful psybeam at Grovyle, as Umbreon shot out a black shadow ball at Ninjask. The two attacks hit Grovyle and Ninjask before they could strike, and both were thrown back. The brown-haired trainer looked down in horror at his prized Pokemon, as neither got up.

"You.. Damn you.." he muttered, angrily looking down and calling back his two defeated Pokemon. He was humiliated, the feeling completely sunk in as he saw their audience. He opened his mouth to say something more, but closed it and shook his head, running off into the distance, not wanting to suffer any more embarrassment.

The silver-haired boy shook his head as his winning Pokemon walked up to him. He turned around and looked at the group of on-lookers before him. Now was the time for quick planning. He eyed Taki, she was the one he was after alright. Though things were not going completely as planned, he hadn't lost his chance. The Mudkip-girl was right in front of him. She was as good as his..

"Wow! That was amazing! You are so good!" Hisa exclaimed, a look of amazement on her face. She came closer to him, looking down at Umbreon and Espeon. This was the closest she'd ever been to real ones. Eevee stayed by her side, looking up at the two. They were just as quiet and cold as their trainer.

Taki and Takahiro came up by Hisa. Takahiro still had a bored look on his face as he studied the boy in black. For some reason, the boy irritated him...there was something not right about him. Taki stared at him for a moment. He returned her stare, and she looked down. He made her incredibly uncomfortable, though she couldn't quite pinpoint why..

Hisa smiled up at him, her cheeks still slightly pink. "My name is Hisa... And these are my friends, Takahiro and Taki. And Eevee. Um...we were just passing by, and your battle caught our attention. It was so cool... You were so great, you were so calm through it all!" He gave no reply to this, so she tried something else. "Um.. What's your name, if you don't mind me asking..?"

"Ryoku." he replied, pushing his sunglasses up on his head, revealing his deep, red colored eyes.

Hisa looked into them with awe, and she felt her cheeks redden. "T-That's a..nice name.." she replied, still looking at him.

He looked down at her, studying her. She didn't seem like much, and neither did the boy. They both seemed like beginners, battling them would be a waste of time. Though he of course couldn't see them just handing the Mudkip-girl over to him. Staring at Hisa, he suddenly got a plan. Different than what he first intended, but this could prove to be fun.

At seeing the awe-stricken Hisa, Takahiro spoke. "Um, I think we should get going, right Hisa? Want to get out of here as soon as possible.."

"A few minutes won't hurt anything.." Hisa said, still looking up at Ryoku.

"Are you a beginning trainer?" Ryoku questioned, his voice losing some of it's coldness.

"Y-Yes.. I've been doing it for about a week.." she replied, slightly embarrassed.

"I see. You have a nice looking Eevee there.."

"Oh, you really think so? He's my starter.." she said, flattered. "I hope he's as strong as your Umbreon and Espeon one day.. They're so cool..."

Ryoku smirked a bit. "They've had alot of training. An Eevee was my starter, too."

"Ah... Wow, I can only hope to get as good as you someday.."

"Heh, don't worry. I can tell, you have alot of potential. Just give it some time, and you'll be strong.." he replied, smiling a bit at her.

Hisa blushed, looking down and fidgeting with her hands. "Y-Y-You really t-think so..? Hehe.. Thanks.."

Ryoku nodded, as Takahiro gave him an annoyed look. "Well, that was a fun chat, let's go guys." he said, grabbing Hisa's wrist.

She broke away and glared at him. "No! I-I mean.. Ryoku here is so interesting.. I'd like to talk some more..." she said, looking back over to Ryoku.

"Heh, I don't want to hold you up..." he said.

"You aren't! We have plenty of time.. We're just going to Mauville, it's no big deal."

"Uh huh.." Takahiro said.

"Mauville, huh? I see." Ryoku replied. His targets had given him valuable information. This girl seemed lovestruck, she'd probably tell him anything if he asked.

Hisa looked over and noticed the black motorcycle behind Ryoku. "Hey, is that yours?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Oh, wow! You can really ride that thing? So cool..."

Ryoku grinned at her. "Want a ride?"

"E-Eh..? Me? R-Really?" she asked, blushing more.

"Sure."

"No, we _really _don't have time for that." Takahiro cut in.

Hisa glared at him, and was going to say something, but Ryoku spoke first. "That's fine. Maybe some other time."

"Okay.. Yeah!" Hisa replied, smiling at him.

Ryoku looked to Taki, who hadn't said a word. She looked down, away from him again as their eyes met. "Is your friend alright? She hasn't said anything.." he said, faking concern.

Hisa looked over to Taki. "Taki, you okay?"

"Kip.. Taki is fine!" she replied, smiling at Hisa.

"She seems interesting." Ryoku said.

"Eheh..yeah.. Real interesting.." Hisa replied somewhat nervously, glancing at Taki.

"Well, I should let you all get going. I'm on my way to Rustboro, so.." Ryoku said, returning Espeon and Umbreon to their pokeballs.

"Ah, yeah, I guess so.." Hisa replied, her smile turning into a frown. She wanted to stay and chat more with the handsome, silver-haired boy, but she knew they needed to get going.

"You're heading up to Mauville, huh? Maybe I'll catch up with you all again soon."

Takahiro rolled his eyes as Hisa's eyes lit up again. "Yes! That would be great!"

"Sounds like a plan. See you all later." he said with a wave, as he walked past them to his motorcycle.

As he walked by Taki, he gave her an evil look. Their eyes seemingly spoke as he looked directly into them, his fake smile fading back to his cold expression. Fear became visible in Taki's eyes as she nervously leaned closer to Hisa. She was relieved as he got onto his motorcycle. With one last wave, Ryoku was then off, speeding forward back towards Rustboro.

"Finally." Takahiro said, turning the opposite direction than Ryoku had gone off in.

Taki looked forward, even as the motorcycle became less and less visible. She clenched Hisa's sleeve in one hand, a nervous expression on her face. Much different than her normal cheerful yet clueless one.

Hisa watched him ride off, her cheeks still a red-pink color. She sighed dreamily, then looked to Taki. "Taki? What's wrong?"

Taki didn't look up at her, and did not let go of her sleeve. "Kip.. Taki is fine.." she replied, her voice carrying an uneasy tone.

"You don't look it.." Hisa said, concern in her eyes.

Taki shook her head and let go of Hisa's sleeve. She smiled up at the girl. "Really.. Taki is fine, Hisa does not have to worry!" she said, trying to sound reassuring. Knowing Hisa was next to her made Taki feel better. Even if Ryoku scared her, and she had a bad feeling, Taki knew it would be okay. Because Hisa was there. Hisa would protect her, she knew that. She didn't have to worry as long as Hisa was by her side.

"Okay.." Hisa replied, looking down at her, unsure of what to say or do.

"If we're all okay here, let's get moving.." Takahiro cut in, annoyed.

"Fiiiine! Gah, you're so rude, Takahiro." Hisa replied, walking up to him, Taki and Eevee following closely behind.

"Me? Geez, could you make it any more obvious you've got a crush on that guy?"

Hisa blushed and glared at him. "I-I do not! He's just really cool..and nice.. A-And anyway, why do you care!?" she yelled.

"I don't! It's just annoying to watch!" he retorted, glaring at her also.

"Well, no one said you had to!"

"Ugh, nevermind.. Why do you like him so much, anyway? That guy gave me the creeps.. There was something seriously not right about him.. I think Taki felt it too."

"What are you talking about? There's nothing 'not right' about him! You're just jealous because he's a way better trainer than you are, AND he's better looking!"

"...That's not it! That's not it at all! Ugh, just shut up! You're so..." Takahiro yelled back, incredibly irritated at the conversation.

"I'm so what?!"

"Vee.." Eevee said, wishing the two would change the subject and stop bickering.

"Hisa.. Takahiro.. Please... There's no reason to fight.. And Eevee is getting upset.." Taki interjected.

The two glared back at her, but sighed and stopped. "Fine." they both replied in unison.

It was going to be a long walk through Petalburg Forest..

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoku did not ride back to Rustboro, he instead turned left into another heavily wooded area. He stopped his motorcycle, getting off it once more. He would have to report back saying he did not have the girl, but he would let them know he did _not _fail. They were in his grasp. He could strike at any time he wanted. At the least, he had gotten Hisa's trust..and that was all he needed.

This way would not only be more fun, but he could get valuable information out of it. This would give 'Taki' time to grow, and he could observe and report anything notable back to his superiors. It was too perfect, and he could tell it was going to be a fun and interesting ride. The girl was naive, and whether Taki could tell his intentions or not didn't matter. Ryoku could tell by the girl's expression as she looked at him she wouldn't listen.

He would keep track of them as they went to Mauville. He knew who they were going to see there, and he knew it should bring some finds about Taki. He smirked as he reflected on all this, taking a cellphone from his pocket and dialing a number.

"Yeah, it's Ryoku. Leiko, let me speak to Ladonna. I have some news about the girl..."

It was soon to be the end of the line for the Mudkip-girl, now called Taki. She'd done good hiding away from them until now, but whether she knew it or not, she was now cornered. No one can run forever, and her time was up.

Team Lunar was going to revolutionize the world, and there wasn't anyone who could stop them. The final pieces were finally coming together. Slowly, but surely. The game was beginning...

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, I had a hard time ending that.. I have mixed feelings on how this chapter came out. Ah well, it's over. I'll try to get 5 done soon!

Please review! This story has over 100 views, but one review and now 4 chapters.. Please, if you like it, review!


	5. The Skitty Princess

Chapter 5! X3;;; I've been kinda excited to write this one since I came up with it.. And now, I'm kinda weird on it. xD;; Not sure how to start and stuff.. But, the last main character will be introduced, so we can finally move out of the Rustboro/Petalburg area and on with the plot! 8D;

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moving through Petalburg Forest was the group of Hisa, Taki, and Takahiro. After the group's encounter with the handsome and mysterious Ryoku, things had been a bit tense between Hisa and Takahiro. The two hadn't spoken much to one another since their argument, and Taki didn't like seeing them fight. She wanted them to talk again, but she didn't know what to do or say.

"Kip.."

"Ugh.. When does this stupid forest end.." Takahiro complained.

"Your complaining is just making it go longer." Hisa snapped.

"I didn't ask you.."

"It's not like Taki knows where the exit is."

"..So.." Takahiro replied, annoyed.

"Kip.. Hisa, Takahiro.. Please stop fighting.. Hisa and Takahiro don't need to be mad at eachother!" Taki interupted.

The two looked back at her, then at eachother, and sighed in unison. She was right, they were mad at eachother for a silly reason. It was going to be a long walk out of Petalburg Forest, and even longer if they spent it not talking or arguing. Though they both realized this, both were too stubborn to admit it and that they were sorry.

"Fine." they both said, looking at eachother. No more was needed to be said, they both knew the other was sorry, but didn't feel like saying it.

Taki smiled. "Hisa and Takahiro are friends again?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure.." Hisa replied, looking down a bit.

"Whatever." Takahiro replied.

"Kip!" Taki chirped.

"So.. Let's just get going." Hisa said, moving forward. Takahiro, Taki, and Eevee followed after her.

The group walked a little ways farther, before stopping as they heard a noise. Bushes rustling, it seemed. The three and Eevee looked around, wondering what was making the noise. If it was a Pokemon, or something else..

A few seconds later, a Bulbasaur jumped out of some bushes, facing the group. Hisa looked down at it in surprise, Takahiro just kinda stared at it, also a little surprised, while Taki and Eevee studied it curiously.

"Saur!" it said.

"Kip.." Taki said, contemplating going closer.

"Wow, a Bulbasaur! I didn't know those were around here.. I want to catch it!" Hisa said, taking out a pokeball.

"Who said you get to catch it?"

".. No one, but.. it's right there! I want it!"

"It's not a very girly Pokemon, you should let me catch it." Takahiro said, looking over to the Bulbasaur.

Hisa glared at him. "Who said I should only catch girly Pokemon?! Ugh, I'm catching it! I saw it first, anyway."

"You did not! We all saw it at the same time." Takahiro retorted.

"...Well! Still!" Hisa replied, taking a step closer to the Bulbasaur, who had been watching the two argue.

Takahiro took out a pokeball of his own. As he and Hisa were about to throw them at the grass Pokemon, they heard some more bushes rustling and stopped. They looked around for what it was, hoping maybe it was another Bulbasaur.

"Hyaaa!" came the voice of a girl. She jumped onto a tall rock by where Bulbasaur stood, and looked around the forest, seemingly not noticing the group before her.

"Mm.. Damnit, I can't see any! Did you have any luck, Bulbasaur?" she asked, looking down at the Pokemon. Bulbasaur shook it's head in reply. The girl let out a whine, and then noticed Hisa and the others.

"Huh? Who are you people?" she asked. She noticed the pokeballs in Hisa and Takahiro's hands and glared at them. "Hey! Were you trying to hurt my Bulbasaur!?"

The two quickly put the pokeballs back. "No.." they replied at the same time.

"We thought it was wild.." Hisa explained.

"Well, he's not! He's mine and you can't have him! He has important things to help me with!" the girl warned from the rock.

Hisa stared at her, she was a bit..strange. The owner of the Bulbasaur seemed to be around the age of 13, and wasn't that tall, though not really short either; she seemed a tad shorter than Hisa. She had long, golden blonde hair that was tied into pigtails with long, skinny purple ribbons, and deep blue colored eyes. The girl's outfit consisted of a light pink-colored shirt which she wore under a dark purple jean jacket, a short white skirt, and pink and purple striped knee socks with brown boots.

"She's..kinda cute..." Takahiro said, still studying her.

Hisa glared back at him. "What? You think _she's _cute?"

"Yeah, kinda." he replied. ".. You know, with her up there I can kinda see up her skirt.." Takahiro mused, tilting his head to the side to get a better view.

"Pervert!" Hisa yelled and smacked him.

"Ow! Damnit.." he said, rubbing his head.

The girl jumped down from the rock and walked closer to the group. She eyed them each up and down before speaking. "You're all strange. Who are you?"

Hisa gave her a look. "WE'RE strange?"

"Yep." she replied. "Now what's your names?"

Hisa shook her head at the girl. "Hisa Miyazawa. And this is Taki."

"Kip!" Taki said with a small wave.

"I'm Takahiro. Pleased to meet you, cutie. What's your name?" Takahiro said with a wink, taking the girl's hand and kissing it.

She gave him an annoyed look and yanked her hand away. "I'm Michiru Seirimiya. Don't touch me."

As she finished introducing herself, a little Skitty came running up to her, jumping into her arms. Michiru smiled with delight and hugged the cat Pokemon tightly.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"Skit.." the Skitty replied, shaking it's head.

"Awww.. Man..." Michiru replied sadly.

"Um.. Help with..what?" Hisa asked.

"Finding Skitties. ..Have any of you seen any around?!" she asked, hope glittering in her eyes.

"Uh.. No... Sorry.." Hisa replied.

"I think I saw one or two out by Rustboro." Takahiro said.

"Really!? Okay! Off to Rustboro!" Michiru declared, walking past the group. She stopped though, looking around every which way. "..Which way is Rustboro..?"

"It's back pretty far that way." Hisa pointed.

"Ah.." Michiru replied, looking a bit nervously at the forest ahead of her.

"Why do you want Skitties, anyway? Don't you already have one?" Hisa asked, looking at the Skitty in Michiru's arms.

"I do, but I need more! Duh!"

"..Duh?" Hisa asked, not sure what the girl was talking about.

"Hmph. I'm the destined Princess of the Skitties! So, duh I need to get all the Skitties I can get! I need more than one Skitty to make the kingdom." Michiru stated, as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

Hisa and Takahiro stared at her oddly. "..Princess..of the Skitties?" Takahiro asked.

"Kingdom? What? What in the world are you talking about?" Hisa asked.

Michiru shot them a slightly annoyed look. "I need to create the Skitty Kingdom! I, Michiru Seirimiya, am the future Queen of the Skitties! It's what I was born for! I must create a haven for Skitties, their own kingdom! I'll live with them as their Queen, with Mako-Skitty here second in command. Right, Mako-Skitty?" Michiru explained, patting her Skitty on the head.

"Skit!" Mako-Skitty chirped.

The group before her still stared, with no idea what this crazy girl was talking about.

"What..makes you think you're this 'Queen of the Skitties?'" Hisa asked.

"I just know! It came to me when I was a little girl!" Michiru yelled. "When I was little, my parents watched their friend's Skitty for a week. At that time I didn't like Pokemon and had no interest in them. But I met that Skitty... And I knew my destiny! We spent that whole week together. We bonded, and I felt such a strong connection to it. I was so crushed when it had to leave.. I wanted my own Skitty.. Not just one, alot! From that week with my parents friend's Skitty, I just knew I was the Skitty Princess. My purpose was to create a kingdom for all Skitties, and rule them! I can communicate with them, and I know what they're feeling. So, see? Now that my parents have finally let me out on my own, I can create my glorious kingdom!"

Hisa and Takahiro stared at her, speechless. Was this girl for real? Did she honestly believe she was the ruler of Skitties and needed to make a kingdom for them?

"Kip?" Taki asked, looking at Mako-Skitty.

"Skit!" the Skitty replied.

"What's that, Mako-Skitty?" Michiru asked, looking down at her Pokemon. "Skit skit?"

"Skit."

"Skit!"

"Kip?" Taki said, tilting her head to the side at the strange sight of the girl 'communicating' with her Skitty.

Hisa looked to Taki. "Is she..really talking to it, Taki?"

"Kip.. Taki does not think so.. Skitty seems amused by Michiru talking to her like that.."

"I knew it." Hisa replied.

Michiru shot her a glare. "What, you don't believe me? I bet you're one of those people who looks down on Skitties, aren't you!? You think they're weak and worthless?" she yelled.

Hisa blinked at the girl's rage. "N-No! I never said that! I just.. I find all this Skitty Princess stuff to be a little..hard to believe. Do you honestly believe you're meant to make this 'Skitty Kingdom' and that you can talk to Skitties?"

Michiru's expression became angrier at hearing this. "Shut up! You don't know anything! I can talk to Skitties, and I AM destined to make the Skitty Kingdom! Just you wait. One day, very soon, my Kingdom will be complete. And then you'll feel bad and want to join it, but me and my Skitties won't let you because you were a non-believer. Then when the apocalypse happens, you and the other stupid non-believers will be left to die!"

"...Apocalypse?" Hisa asked.

"Yes! In a few years, I know it will happen! The forces of evil will try to take over the world and break my Skitty Kingdom, throwing the world into darkness! But, my Skitties and I will beat it and give peace back to the world! It's DESTINY!" she exclaimed, fire in her eyes, pumping her fists into the air.

Hisa, Takahiro, and Taki stared at her like she was crazy.

"...Her parents let her out on her own? Jeez, this girl's..beyond nutty.. " Hisa said, somewhat quietly, to Takahiro.

Takahiro nodded, giving Michiru a strange look. "At lest she's...um..creative?"

Michiru glared at them. "I can hear you, you know!" she yelled. She looked over to Taki, who had been silently watching Skitty and Bulbasaur. She studied the girl, who seemed strange to her. Taki looked up at Michiru and blinked, and Michiru walked over to her, looking closely at her fins.

"Taki, was it? Why are you wearing Mudkip fins?" she asked.

Taki blinked, and stared at her. "Kip?"

Hisa got a nervous expression, unsure of what to do again. The whole "she's pretending to be Mudkip!" thing hadn't gone over too well with Takahiro. "Um... She's..." she started, trying to come up with something.

Michiru's angry expression suddenly turned into a joyful one. "I get it! Are you the Princess of Mudkips? Are you?" she asked, enthusiastically.

"Kip? Taki is a Princess of Mudkips?"

"Ah, so you are! Wow! How's your Mudkip Kingdom coming along?" she asked, her eyes glittering again.

Hisa and Takahiro stared on in disbelief. What was up with this Skitty-obsessed girl?

"Kip..." Taki replied, unsure of how to respond.

"Well..? How many Mudkips have you gotten?"

"Taki does not have any Mudkips.."

"Oh? Are they really hard to find? I'm having a bad start with getting Skitties, so don't worry!" Michiru reassured.

"Okay, crazy Skitty-girl, we have to get going now!" Hisa announced, not wanting Taki to say or do anything weird. "Come on, guys.."

"Wait!" Michiru yelled. "Taki! I want you to come with me! We can build our kingdoms together! Then we'll REALLY be unstoppable against the apocalypse!"

"Kip..? Michiru wants Taki to build a kingdom with her?" Taki asked, with no clue what the girl was going on about still. "Will Hisa help Taki?"

Hisa sighed, getting _very _annoyed. "No! You're not building any kingdom, Taki. And you aren't either! Please leave us alone and let us go!" Hisa yelled.

"No! As Princesses, we should work together! You don't understand because you're an ignorant little girl."

"... _Little_ girl? I'm older than you!"

"..Well! Still! Stop getting in the way of the planet's future!" Michiru retorted.

"The only future you have is in a mental home!"

"How dare you! That's it, you're DEFINITELY not being let into my kingdom! Not ever ever ever!" Michiru yelled furiously.

"Shut up about your stupid non-existent kingdom!"

"Oh boy.." Takahiro said with a facepalm. "..You know, I'd be happy to find you girls some mud if you want to sort this out." he offered.

Both girls glared back at him. "Shut up, you pervert!" they yelled.

Taki stared at the two arguing back and fourth, unsure of the reason why they were fighting. "Kip.."

"That's it! I challenge you to a battle! I'll just SHOW you how strong my Mako-Skitty already is!" Michiru shouted, glaring at Hisa.

"Fine, whatever!" Hisa replied.

"Are you sure?" Takahiro asked in a slightly irritated tone. He wanted to get out of the forest already.

"It won't take that long, don't worry." Hisa replied, facing Michiru.

"Mako-Skitty! Let's show this ignorant girl not to mess with us!" Michiru said, letting her Skitty down into the battlefield.

"Skit!" Mako-Skitty replied, facing Hisa.

"Go, Spheal!" Hisa said, releasing Spheal from it's pokeball.

"Spheal!" the seal Pokemon cheerfully called, facing the Skitty before him.

"Mako-Skitty! Tackle!" Michiru called.

"Skit!" Mako-Skitty obeyed, running at Spheal and tackling him.

"Spheeaaal.." Spheal said, rolling over, recovering from the tackle.

"Spheal, water gun!"

Spheal shot water from it's mouth, hitting Skitty. Mako-Skitty hissed and shook itself off, hating the feel of the water.

"Tackle again, Mako-Skitty!"

Mako-Skitty rammed into Spheal again, before it could get away or Hisa could call out an attack. The Skitty was fast, Hisa would give it that. Spheal had a definite speed disadvantage, being so round and having flippers rather than legs.

"Spheal, powder snow!"

Spheal quickly obeyed Hisa, shooting out a blast of chilly snowflakes at the cat Pokemon. Mako-Skitty hopped back, barely dodging the attack. However, Hisa immediately called out for Spheal to use another powder snow, and it did so; this time hitting Mako-Skitty.

"Mako-Skitty, give it one of your special tail whips!" Michiru called, confidence in her voice.

The Skitty ran up to Spheal, and knocked it back onto it's back with one swing of it's tail.

"Wha? What was that?!" Hisa yelled, not expecting the Skitty to use such a move.

Michiru smirked. "It's our special version of tail whip." she replied.

Hisa looked down at Spheal as it got up. She was getting nervous, but knew she had to try to keep her cool. "Spheal, water gun!"

Spheal again shot water at Skitty, as the cat Pokemon tried to dodge. Skitty got grazed by the attack, but stayed on it's feet.

"Mako-Skitty, tackle it!"

"Spheal, quick, water gun!" Hisa shouted as Mako-Skitty ran at Spheal.

Just as Mako-Skitty was about to make contact with the seal Pokemon, Spheal shot out a water gun, knocking her back by Michiru. Mako-Skitty quickly got up though, shaking itself off again.

"Go for another tackle, Mako-Skitty!"

"Spheal, try to block it! Go at it with a tackle of your own!" Hisa ordered.

As Mako-Skitty rammed into Spheal, Spheal pushed forward at it, and both Pokemon were knocked back.

"Tail whip, Mako-Skitty!" Michiru called as her Pokemon rose to it's feet.

Mako-Skitty ran at Spheal once more, again smacking the chubby little seal with her tail, knocking him back onto his back.

Hisa tried to think as Spheal got back up. She could tell her Pokemon was getting weak, things weren't looking that good. "Spheal, powder snow!" she called, hoping it would hit.

Luckily, it did, as Mako-Skitty was also getting weak. Hisa gave a light sigh of relief, while Michiru glared.

"Mako-Skitty! Tail whip it again! You can win this!"

Mako-Skitty ran at Speal again, and though the little seal Pokemon tried to dodge the attack, she still successfully knocked it back with her tail.

"Great! Now, finish it, tackle!" Michiru ordered, feeling victory.

Hisa looked at Spheal nervously. "C-Come on Spheal, water gun!" she called as her Pokemon struggled to stay up.

Just as Mako-Skitty was about to ram into Spheal with her tackle, Taki ran in front of him, stopping the Skitty in it's tracks. It looked up at her strangely, confused as to why she was there. Taki opened her mouth and shot a water gun at Mako-Skitty, knocking the cat Pokemon far back. Michiru shrieked at this, and immediately caught her stunned, wet Pokemon in her arms.

Hisa stared at Taki with a horrified face as she gently picked up Spheal, feeling deja-vu. "T-Taki... Why did you..." she stuttered, her tone a mixture of anger and nervousness.

Taki looked back at her with apologetic eyes. "Taki is sorry.. Taki did not want to disobey Hisa.. But Taki didn't want to see Spheal get hurt anymore!" she explained.

Hisa sighed, annoyed. "Taki..." she started, but was cut off by Michiru.

"Y-You..!" Michiru exclaimed, her eyes wide. She slowly came closer to Taki, staring with disbelief.

"You.. That was a water gun.. You're more than just the Princess of Mudkips.. You're like.. a Mudkip in a human body! Oh wow! This is amazing! So those fins are real... Oh wow, you are so lucky! I wish I could be a Skitty!" Michiru admired, her eyes sparkling again.

Hisa and Takahiro stared at her, giving eachother looks at her reaction.

"Kip.." Taki said, staring at Michiru.

"You are so amazing! Kyaaa So awesome, so awesome! Do you have powers? Can you make me into a Skitty!?" she asked hopefully.

"Kip.. Taki does not think she can make Michiru a Skitty.."

"Okay you heard the girl, can't do it. So, now we really _really _need to be going! Come on, Taki!" Hisa said, still a bit nervously, grabbing Taki's hand.

"Kip.."

"No! You can't leave!" Michiru exclaimed.

"Sorry, bye!" Hisa replied.

"No!" Michiru yelled, grabbing Taki's other hand.

"Kip..." Taki said, as both her hands were taken.

"Ugh, what do you think you're doing?!" Hisa yelled.

"Here we go again.." Takahiro sighed.

"Vee.." Eevee said, giving a concerned look to the scene before him.

"I won't let you leave! I need to be with the Mudkip Princess!" Michiru yelled.

"She's not a Mudkip Princess, now let her go!"

"She is! Ugh, think of the future!"

"The future you're talking about is full of crap! LET GO!" Hisa yelled, pulling Taki forward.

"YOU'RE full of crap!" Michiru retorted, pulling Taki in her direction.

"..Um, you guys.." Takahiro said, but neither listened.

"Kiiip..."

"She's with US, so let her go so we can be on our way! Go look for some Skitties or something! Or better yet, some other people to bother!" Hisa yelled, again pulling Taki her way.

"Not until the Mudkip Princess is with me to help!" Michiru yelled back, she too pulling Taki in her direction more.

"K-Kiiip..." Taki whimpered, feeling very uncomfortable.

"I'll save you, darling!" Takahiro called, running over and picking Taki up, Hisa and Michiru letting go of her in surprise. "Taki, let's make a run for it from these crazy girls!" he said, a joking tone in his voice as he took a few steps away with her.

"HEY!" Hisa and Michiru yelled, running up to either side of him.

Takahiro put Taki down and looked at them. "Come on, ladies, kiss and make up." he said, wrapping an arm around each and pulling them closer together.

Both girls got away and swang their fists forward, hitting Takahiro in the face, though they meant to hit eachother.

"Gah!" Michiru squeaked, jumping back.

"Oops.. Sorry, Takahiro. For once, I wasn't trying to hit you.." Hisa said apologetically.

"Ow..." Takahiro said, rubbing his sore cheeks.

"Er.. Okay, guys, let's really go now!" Hisa said, quickly grabbing Taki and Takahiro's hands and running with them, Eeevee following along behind.

The group ran a bit forward before slowing to a walking pace. Takairo looked at Hisa as they did.

"Did you really have to just run like that?" he asked, irritated with the whole day.

"Eheh.. Sorry, but... How else were we going to get rid of that crazy girl? Geez... I've met some weird people before, but nothing like that.. Talk about delusional." Hisa replied.

"I'll say. Queen of the Skitties.. Pfft. She wasn't a bad battler, though."

"I guess.." Hisa said, slightly bitter about nearly losing.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard behind the small group. Hisa got a look of irritation and dread on her face as she and Takahiro looked back to see who was behind them. Sure enough, it was none other than Michiru. The girl walked along after them silently, a pouty yet determined expression on her face. The group she was trailing stopped and turned to face her, and she stopped also.

"Hello again, Michiru!" Taki greeted cheerfully.

"What are you doing?" Hisa questioned.

"What does it look like? If you won't let Taki come with me, then I'm going to go with you!" she stated.

"Oh, no you're not! Membership to this group is closed, sorry." Hisa replied, annoyed.

"I don't care, I'm still coming along. Try to run all you want, I'm fast!"

Hisa glared at her. "Why!? Why do you have to come with us?"

"Because I, as the future Queen of the Skitties, should be by the future Queen of the Mudkips, Taki!"

Hisa sighed. There was no getting through to this girl. She looked to Takahiro, knowing Taki's answer already. "Takahiro..what do you say?" she asked.

He glanced over at Michiru, then looked back at Hisa. "She's alot more annoying than you, that's for sure." he replied.

"That's not an answer!" Hisa yelled.

"Well... Boobs are boobs. She's not that bad looking. Whatever."

Hisa stared at him, unable to muster a response to that. She looked back at Michiru. "Whatever. But if you come along.. Lay off the Skitty Princess and Mudkip Princess stuff, okay?" she said.

"Whoohoo!" Michiru exclaimed happily. She hugged Taki, and looked at her with excitement glittering in her eyes. "Taki! We can build our kingdoms together now! Isn't this wonderful?!" she said, seemingly ignoring most of what Hisa had just said.

"Kip!" Taki replied happily. She still had no idea what Michiru was talking about, but she liked her energy.

"Okay, now, let's go! For real this time! I am SO sick of this forest.." Hisa said, turning to leave.

"So am I." Takahiro agreed, following Hisa and Eevee.

Michiru bounced along after them, taking Taki along by the hand. The odd group of Hisa, Taki, and Takahiro had somehow just gotten even odder with the addition of Michiru. But, right now, all that mattered was getting out of Petalburg Forest and on with their journies, no matter how strange they looked..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINALLY IT'S DONE. Oh god, I struggled wiritng this. So sorry if it's not the best.. It was alot better in my head, and for some reason just not coming out like I wanted it to. Anyway.. Now, like I said, all the main characters have been introduced, so we can move on with the plot! Next chapter should hopefully be pretty fun. It's a bit of a filler, I guess you could say, though a couple important things will happen. I'll try to get it up soon!

Please, please, please, if you're reading this and like it, REVIEW! I admit, I'm a review whore. I love them, and they help me write more. So.. please, it'd mean so much to me if you like this and could take a minute or two out of your day to review. Thank you so much to Evil Riggs for your reviews, by the way! They mean alot!


	6. Aqua Rhapsody

..I have nothing to say. xD;

---------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen across the Hoenn region, and Petalburg Forest had become even darker than before. Towards the end of it, the group of Hisa, Taki, Takahiro, and Michiru had made their small camp site for the night. They were very close to the exit, but the group had decided it best to rest for the night, then make their way out in the morning.

As the fire was put out and everyone settled in their beds for the night, Hisa found herself not feeling the least bit tired, she was too excited to be sleepy. Taki had curled up next to her, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep moments after. Hisa looked over at her, and smiled a small bit. It still made her uncomfortable, but she couldn't say no to her. At the least, Hisa knew she could get used to sleeping next to the Mudkip-girl. Right now, the only thing that mattered to Hisa was getting out of the forest and on with their journey. The thought of seeing new places and catching new Pokemon was so exciting, Hisa could barely stand it.

Hisa looked up at the stars, a small smile on her face still. The day had had it's ups and downs, but it was sure eventful. Meeting Michiru, and Ryoku.. Hisa couldn't help but wish it has Ryoku traveling with her rather than the Skitty-crazed Michiru. Just the thought of the handsome, silver-haired boy was enough to make Hisa's cheeks turn pink.

On top of meeting new people, Hisa had also caught a new Pokemon. She was very pleased with herself for it, too. The group had been walking through the forest, when suddenly, Hisa had spotted a Chikorita. She was so surprised and eager to catch it, it was so cute and one of the last Pokemon she'd expected to see in the Petalburg Forest. Takahiro had let her get it, claiming it was too 'girly' for him, and Michiru was only interested in Skitties. So, after a short battle with Eevee, Hisa had successfully captured the little grass Pokemon.

Now, Hisa had three Pokemon, and was more than ready to get out of Petalburg Forest and to their next destination. She couldn't help but wonder what new ones she would catch. It was all so very exciting, she couldn't wait! Hisa mused over this for a while, before her eyes closed, and she too fell asleep.

The next morning the group awoke and started off soon after. It was only a short way they had to go before finally reaching the forest's exit. The whole group was clearly very relieved to finally be out, and ready to get to the next place. Hisa took a deep breath, breathing in the not-forest air.

"So.. Takahiro, you're the one who seems to know where everything is. Where are we going?" she asked.

"If you want to go to Mauville, then we should head up to Slateport." he replied.

"Slateport, really?! Awesome! I've wanted to go there for so long!" Hisa replied, joyfully. She looked over to Michiru, who was digging around in some bushes for Skitties, while Taki watched her curiously. "Hey! We're leaving, so come on, Taki. And you really don't have to come if you'd rather stay here, Michiru."

"Kip!" Taki obediently ran to Hisa's side.

Michiru glared over at Hisa, hopping out from the bushes and running back over to the group. "Of course I'm coming! The Skitty Princess needs to be with the Mudkip Princess, how many times do I have to tell yo-- HEY! Wait!" Michiru yelled, running after the three, who had began walking away.

Takahiro led the group to a small house overlooking the beach outside Petalburg City, very close to the place Hisa met Taki. Hisa remembered that day, and looked over to Taki, wondering if she knew.

"Okay, this guy will give us a ride to Slateport." Takahiro announced, knocking on the door of the house.

"Eh? You sure?" Hisa asked.

"Yeah, watch."

The old man opened the door, a Wingull on his shoulder. "Yes?" he asked, studying the small group before him.

"Mr. Briney, is it? We're trying to get to Slateport..mind giving us a ride?" Takahiro asked.

The old man nodded, and stepped out of the house. "Alright."

"Yay! I can't wait!" Hisa exclaimed.

She boarded the man's little boat along with Taki, Michiru, and Takahiro. Once the group was settled in, Mr. Briney started up the boat's engine, and began the ride to Slateport. The young trainers and the Mudkip-girl looked down at their surroundings, admiring it all. The day was perfect to be out on the water. The weather was perfect, and the sun shined brightly, making the water sparkle. With a small, sweet breeze in the air, it was almost like a vacation rather than a journey.

Hisa held up Eevee, looking over the edge of the boat with him. "Isn't it pretty, Eevee?" she said, petting her Pokemon.

"Vee!" he chirped in reply, gazing down at the water again.

Torchic popped out of its pokeball, blinking and looking around at the strange surroundings. "Tor..?" it said. The boat rocked and the little Pokemon nearly tripped, causing it to jump behind Takahiro. "Tooor.."

"..Idiot. Stay in your ball." Takahiro said in an irritated tone, returning his Pokemon.

Michiru looked down at the water, wanting to let out Mako-Skitty, but knowing the Pokemon was not fond of water. She stretched a bit, and breathed in the air. "This is so relaxing!"

"It is!" Hisa agreed.

"Kip.." Taki said, looking down at the water, an unsure expression on her face. She wasn't sure what they were doing, but she knew they were on water. Some of it flew up and wet her face lightly, and she touched her fingers to the wet part of her face. It was definitely water they were on.

Hisa was contently watching the scenes fly by, when she happened to notice Taki out of the corner of her eye. The Mudkip-girl was ready to jump off the boat, and was undoing the straps of her dress.

"T-Taki!" Hisa shrieked, running over and bringing her down, fixing her dress. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Taki wants to go into the water!" she replied, her tone cheerful and oblivious.

Hisa gave her a somewhat annoyed look. "Well, you can't! Not right now.. We're on a boat.."

"Kip.."

"..If she wants to get naked and swim, let her. I don't see the problem." Takahiro said.

Hisa shot him a glare. "You shut up."

"It was worth a try." he sighed.

Soon enough, the boat ride ended, as Mr. Briney made it to Slateport City. He let his passengers off and then left. Hisa, Taki, Takahiro, and Michiru all looked around at their new surroundings. They were right in the middle of a beach, right outside the city itself. There were so many people out playing, swimming, and tanning, the atmosphere was very summery and fun.

Takahiro looked around at all the bikini-clad girls around him, trying not to drool. Michiru looked around, hoping to maybe spot a Skitty, while Hisa marveled at the beach. Taki, on the other hand, was focused on the water, watching all the people happily swim. She so badly wanted to be in there with them, she wanted to feel the water on her skin.

The want soon turned into a need, as Taki found herself being unable to control herself from wandering towards the water, undoing her dress as she drew closer. Hisa saw her and ran after her, stopping her and yet again fixing her dress.

"Taki!" she yelled.

"Taki is sorry... Taki just really wants to be in the water.." she explained, looking down a bit.

Hisa's expression suddenly softened. "It's fine. I think after walking through that forest, we deserve a little break. What do you say we do a little swimming, guys?"

"Yes!" Michiru happily agreed.

"Please!" Takahiro replied, his eyes still wandering around the beach.

"Oh... But, Taki doesn't have a swimsuit.." Hisa said, looking at Taki.

"Kip? Swimsuit?"

"It's what you wear when you go swimming.. Because you can't swim naked." Hisa explained.

"Taki wants to swim!" she replied, her fins perking up.

"I know, so do we.. We can probably get you something in the city."

"It looks like there's a swimming shop up that way, they probably sell some.." Michiru pointed out.

"Okay, great! Let's go!" Hisa said, taking Taki's hand and walking to the shop with the group. When they got to it, they stopped in front of it and Hisa looked to Taki. "She's never picked out a swimsuit.. So we should help her."

"Okay!" Michiru replied, taking Taki's hand.

"Gladly!" Takahiro replied.

Hisa glared at him. "I don't think so. You stay out here with Eevee and wait."

"Bu-- ..Fine." Takahiro began, but decided against arguing as a hot, bikini-clad blonde walked past him.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, Eevee. We'll try to make this quick!" Hisa said, she and Michiru taking Taki's hands and running into the store with her.

"Vee!" Eevee nodded.

Once inside, the girls became wrapped up in searching through all the swimsuits. Bikinis, one pieces, tankinis, swim wear of all sorts were there. It was all a matter of finding the perfect one for Taki. The Mudkip-girl watched Hisa and Michiru rummage through the racks, completely confused. She tilted her head to the side, looking around at all the different colored and styled suits around her.

"Kip.." she said, poking at some bottoms on a clearance table. She picked up a bikini top, and looked at it strangely, unsure of what it was or what to do with it.

Meanwhile, Hisa and Michiru were busy at work finding the perfect swimsuit for Taki. The two girls inspected the array of suits, picking out ones they liked and thought might look good on Taki. They were not quick about it, as they took about a half hour going through all the suits and picking out ones for her to try on. Disagreements and arguing were what held them up, but, when they finally had their final selections, the two grabbed Taki and rushed into a dressing room with her.

After more arguing, and Taki trying on many different swimsuits of all kinds, they were at the last two or three selections. Taki went through them, and on the last one, the two girls' eyes lit up.

"Perfect!" they exclaimed.

They paid, got into their own swimsuits, and ran out of the store. Takahiro gave an irritated look to them as they came up to him, for making him wait so long. His expression quickly changed to a surprised one though, and he blushed at the two.

"Wow!" he happily exclaimed, looking them up and down.

Hisa had her hair up in a ponytail, and sported a red-colored bikini that tied around the neck, with a matching bottom that tied into little ribbons on each side of her hips. Michiru wore a two piece that was a pink color with purple polka dots all around it, her bottom forming a little ruffle skirt.

"Wow! You guys actually look pretty hot!" Takahiro said, his eyes glued to the two. "..Where's Taki?"

"Taki!" they both called.

Taki walked out of the store and up to the group, a slightly confused expression on her face. She wore a plain white bikini which tied around the neck like Hisa's, with a matching white bottom. Strangely, the most plain suit Hisa and Michiru had picked out suited her best.

Takahiro's eyes lit up even more. "Oh, WOW! Hot! You look extremely sexy, Taki!"

"Kip! Taki is sexy?"

Hisa facepalmed. "Let's just get to swimming already!"

The group made a place for themselves on the beach, laying four towels down under a little umbrella. Eevee layed on Hisa's, enjoying the shade, as Torchic popped out of it's pokeball. Takahiro sighed and let out Buizel and Dunsparce. Buizel looked around, while Dunsparce wiggled over to the shade of the umbrella.

"You're letting your Pokemon out?" Hisa asked.

"Might as well." Takahiro shrugged.

Hisa then let Spheal and Chikorita out of their pokeballs, smiling down at the two. "Have fun and be good while we swim, okay guys?" she said.

"Spheeeaaal!" Spheal yawned, looking around happily at the beach.

"Chika.." Chikorita said, looking around also.

Michiru released Mako-Skitty and Bulbasaur, who each wandered onto her towel. "You guys keep on the lookout for Skitties, okay? Call me if you find any!" Her two Pokemon nodded in reply, then went over to mingle with the others.

After getting their Pokemon settled, the trainers ran into the water. All but Taki, as she stopped at the water's edge. She looked down at it, and blinked as some splashed her feet.

"Kip.."

"Come on in, Taki! It's okay!" Hisa called.

Taki blinked, but made her way into the water. Deeper and deeper, until it came up past her hips. She saw people going under, and she looked down at it once more. She now felt much more comfortable in it, so she too submerged herself. She swam a little underwater, before popping back up.

"Kip!" she chirped. Being underwater felt amazing to her.

"See? It's fun once you get in!" Hisa smiled. She watched Taki swim around a bit and splash herself, and felt happy the Mudkip-girl seemed to be enjoying herself.

Suddenly, Hisa felt a hand on her backside, and her face turned red, out of both embarrassment and anger. The hand rubbed it a little, and she turned around to face the groper, grabbing his hand.

"TAKAHIRO!" she yelled, infuriated. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Takahiro laughed, yanking his hand back. "Sorry, sorry! Just checking it out. Despite your personality and looks, you do have a very nice body! Nice ass, Hisa."

Hisa glared, her face growing even redder. She splashed him furiously. "Stop being such a pervert!"

"Hey, hey! I was just kidding around! You should be honored!"

"Sure!"

"What are you two fighting about?" Michiru asked, coming over to the two.

"Takahiro's being an ass." Hisa replied, annoyed.

Takahiro studied Michiru for a moment, and then clapped his hands together. "Okay, ladies! The results for the Slateport Bikini Bash are in, and we have a winner!" he announced.

"..What?" Hisa and Michiru asked.

"Michiru's looking adorable in pink and purple polka dots, but it's a bit too childish. Hisa surprises everyone by looking much hotter than expected, and proving to have a nice rack and butt! She feels delightful, too. However, our winner has to be the sexy, yet adorable, Taki! White's never looked better, she wears it so well! Nice body, great rack, with cute Mudkip fins to top it off! She also has the best personality of the three! Yes, it was a pretty close run, but the title goes to Taki, no question." Takahiro stated.

"Kip?" Taki said cluelessly, looking at him.

Hisa and Michiru were speechless for a moment, but then gave eachother looks and nodded. They glared at Takahiro, and each grabbed one of his arms, dragging him farther out into the water. When they got to the spot they wanted, they each dunked him down deep. Takahiro wiggled, trying to break free of their hold and come up for air, as Taki looked on, confused and concerned.

After a good few seconds, the girls let up and let the perverted boy up for air. He breathed heavily, desperately trying to regain his breath. "N-Not cool, guys!" he yelled, backing away from them.

"Stop being an idiot and maybe we won't do it again!" Hisa warned, Michiru nodding in agreement.

"You girls are really too sensitive. You should try to be more like Taki." Takahiro replied. They both glared and took a step closer to him, and he hid behind Taki. "Joking, joking!"

The Pokemon were all busy relaxing as their trainer's swam and had a good time. Eevee, Bulbasaur, and Dunsparce laid back in the shade, relaxing. Chikorita sat by them, unsure of what to do. Mako-Skitty hid behind Bulbasaur, not wanting to get wet. The water made Torchic curious, and he slowly walked closer and closer to the water's edge, unsure. His feet began to get wet, and the fire Pokemon shrieked with surprise, running back to the blankets. Meanwhile, Spheal and Buizel were happily swimming and playing in the water.

After over an hour of swimming and having fun, Hisa, Michiru, and Takahiro were beginning to tire out. Michiru laid in an innertube, relaxing, while Hisa laid on her back and Takahiro laid on a raft. The three were enjoying their little vacation from training and walking, and were content basking in the sunlight.

Hisa sighed happily, and looked over to the side. Taki was still swimming playfully, not seeming the least bit tired. Hisa couldn't help but smile a little at the girl's happiness, she seemed so content in the water. Her energy was something else, too. Hisa continued to watch her, when suddenly, Taki dove underwater. A few minutes passed, and she didn't come back up. Hisa blinked a few times, and sat up, growing concerned.

She looked all around her, but didn't spot the Mudkip-girl anywhere. She then dove under, and swam forward, trying to locate her. She swam around where Taki had been, but still saw no sign of her. Coming up for air and still with no sight of her, Hisa began to worry. She swam out more, hoping Taki had done the same.

Taki had gone farther out, to deeper waters. The beach was still in her sight, but the water was too deep to stand up. The Mudkip-girl remained underwater, swimming around and admiring the sea around her. Different fish and fish Pokemon swam by her, and she watched them swim off, wondering where they were going.

Taki swam deeper down, picking up a small, white-colored seashell. She examined it, and smiled. She liked it, so she kept it in her hand as she swam around some more. The water gave her such a good, calming feeling. She almost felt at home, and didn't want to ever be out of it. Taki stopped swimming for a moment, and closed her eyes. She felt so content, like she could stay there like that forever.

The Mudkip-girl stayed there like that for a few moments, before coming up for air. She breathed in and looked around, spotting a single figure not too far from her, looking around. It only took a second for Taki to realize it was Hisa, and she quickly swam towards the girl.

"Kip! Hisa!" Taki cheerfully called, as she swam up to Hisa.

"Taki! There you are! I was getting worried.." Hisa said, relieved the girl was alright.

"Taki is fine. Is Hisa happy?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Hisa smiled back at her and nodded. "Yeah, it's really nice here."

"It is! Taki loves the water!"

"So do I, it's really relaxing after all that traveling.." Hisa replied. She wondered if that was the part of Taki that was Mudkip, loving the water so much.

"Where are Takahiro and Michiru?" Taki asked.

"They're back by the beach.. I couldn't find you, so I went looking for you.."

"Kip! Taki understands.."

"Want to go back by them?" Hisa asked.

Taki nodded in reply, and the two then swam off to their friends. The group stayed out for about an hour more before leaving the beach. They then made their way into the city of Slateport, and settled into a room in the Pokemon Center there for the night.

The group had each decided to go down for a bath. Much to Takahiro's dismay, the men and women's sides were separated. At least, he was the only one in the men's part at the time. Hisa, Michiru, and Taki also had the women's section to themselves.

Michiru and Hisa settled into the bath, both of them sighing contently. The warm bath water felt so nice after a long day of playing in the ocean. Taki got into the water with them, and studied it curiously. It was a much different temperature than the ocean.

She looked to Hisa. "Bathtime?"

"Yep, it's bathtime again." Hisa replied, laying back.

Michiru yawned, and stretched a bit. She pushed some hair out of her face, as she had taken her pigtails down. "This feels so nice.."

"Sure does.." Hisa replied. "Hey, Michiru, if you're only after Skitties, then why do you have Bulbasaur?"

"Bulbasaur was my starter Pokemon! I come from the Kanto region..but Skitties are pretty rare around there. When my parents let me go on my own, they told me I had to get a starter from Professor Oak. He didn't have any Skitties, so.. I chose Bulbasaur. Even though he's not a Skitty, I love him. He's a really great Pokemon! He's the official guardian of the Skitties, he'll do a great job protecting the kingdom." she explained.

"I see.." Hisa replied, choosing to ignore that last part.

After a few moments of silence, Michiru looked over at Hisa. She got a slightly annoyed look on her face, and looked down at herself. She then looked over at Taki, who was cheerfully swimming around in the large bath.

"Rah! It's not fair!" she yelled, splashing angrily.

Hisa blinked, and came out of her calm state. "W-What? What's wrong?"

"Kip?" Taki asked, going over to the two girls.

Michiru blushed a bit, and looked at the both of them, then down at herself again. "You both..have bigger breasts than me.. It's not fair!"

"What?" Hisa said, looking down at herself. "Um... It's..not my fault they're..big... They aren't even all that big!"

"They're still bigger than mine!" she whined.

"Well.. You're younger than me..?"

"By not even two years!"

"Maybe you'll have a growth spurt, or..something..?" Hisa suggested, the whole topic making her rather uncomfortable.

"But look at Taki! I want big melons like her!" Michiru whined, looking over at Taki. "You're so lucky, Taki!"

"Kip..? Melons like Taki?" the Mudkip-girl asked, completely confused. She looked down at her chest, which was where Michiru's gaze was.

"Er.. Don't worry about it, Taki.." Hisa said.

Michiru swam over to Taki, still staring at her breasts. She put her hands to them and felt them once. "They're so squishy! Gaaah, I want sooome!"

"What in the hell do you think you're doing!?" Hisa shrieked.

"I just wanted to see what real breasts felt like.." Michiru replied.

"..You are a really, really weird girl, do you know that?" Hisa said. Michiru stuck her tongue out in reply.

"Kip?" Taki said, still with no idea what was going on.

Takahiro had finished his bath before the three girls, and was wandering back to the room, a towel draped around his neck. He passed by the entrance to the girl's bath, and couldn't help but take a peek inside. Seeing no one in the little changing room, he silently slipped in. He studied each of the piles of clothes. There were three, from each of his three companions.

Looking around to make sure he was still safe, Takahiro began going through the small piles. In Michiru's pile, he found what he wanted. A pair of small, pink-colored panties. He sat them down, and went through Taki's next. To his surprise and dismay, Taki wore plain, white panties. He had been hoping for something more colorful and cute.

Next and last was Hisa's. For this one, Takahiro had no idea what to expect. He tossed her clothes away until he uncovered them. He picked up the under garment, examining it closely. The question had been answered, Hisa wore blue and white striped panties. Takahiro couldn't help but find this rather cute. He had figured she'd wear more plain ones like Taki.

Just as he was about to put Hisa's panties down and make his getaway, Takahiro stopped as he heard people drawing closer. Footsteps and girl's voices coming closer and closer to him. He panicked, trying to run, but nervous about getting out in time, and he couldn't fix the mess of clothes. Before he could do anything, Hisa, Michiru, and Taki came into the changing room, each wrapped in a towel. They all blinked at the sight of Takahiro there by their clothes, holding a pair of blue and white striped panties.

Hisa screamed, her face turning red with anger and embarrassment. "W-W-What the HELL do you think you're doing in here, Takahiro!?" she shouted.

Takahiro paused for a moment before speaking, his face also turning red. "I-I was... ... ...Panty inspection!" he replied, nervously, though trying to put some assurance in his voice.

Hisa glared at him, while Taki stared curiously, and Michiru blushed, hiding herself a bit behind Hisa. "And just why would we need something like that? Especially from a pervert like you!"

"B-Because! I'm here to make sure your panties are.. In good condition! And..um.." he replied.

Hisa glared, unamused. "Bad answer. You.. I could strangle you.. Stupid perver-- PUT MY PANTIES DOWN!" she screamed.

Takahiro did so, and backed away nervously. "Eheheh.. Well, ladies! The inspection is over! You all passed with flying colors!" he announced. "And, Hisa, cute panties. I never would have guessed that was your type.."

"...GET OUT YOU NO GOOD DISGUSTING PERV!" she yelled, furiously, blushing even more. Takahiro let out a slightly nervous laugh before darting out the door.

"..I'm afraid to leave my clothes alone now." Michiru said.

"Seriously.." Hisa replied.

"Kip.." Taki said, with no idea what the problem was.

The next morning, Hisa awoke to rays of sunlight shining down on her. She blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes, and rolled over groggily. She looked over to see Michiru playing with Mako-Skitty, and Takahiro sitting on a chair with a bored expression on his face. She sat up and stretched a bit.

"Morning, guys.." she greeted.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. Have a nice rest? It's almost 11." Takahiro replied.

"..Sorry. You could've woke me up, you know."

"You were snoring so loud, I was a bit scared to go over there." Takahiro teased.

Hisa shot him a glare and threw a pillow at him. She then looked around the room and blinked. "Where's Taki?"

"She said she was going out to the beach, earlier.." Michiru replied.

"Ah.. I better go make sure she doesn't get into any trouble.." Hisa said, getting out of bed and dressing herself. After getting ready, she and Eevee ran out of the Pokemon center, and down to the beach to look for Taki.

The beach was already busy, and full of people's voices and laughter. Hisa and Eevee walked along it, trying to spot the Mudkip-girl. It didn't take long before they did. Taki was standing at the shore line, staring at the ocean ahead of her, letting the water wet her feet. Hisa ran up to her, relieved she was alright.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Kip! Good morning, Hisa!" Taki greeted cheerfully.

"Morning.." Hisa replied.

"We will be leaving soon, yes? Taki just wanted to look at the water before we left.. The water makes Taki feel good.." she explained, turning her gaze back to the blue sea.

"I see.. It is nice.." Hisa replied, smiling a bit at her.

Taki looked back at Hisa, returning her smile. She then blinked, remembering something. The girl dug into her dress, grabbing something from inside and removing her hand, she then smiled back at Hisa. Hisa stared at her a bit oddly.

"What is it..?" she asked.

"Taki has something for Hisa!"

"Ah? You do?" Hisa asked, curious.

Taki nodded, and took Hisa's hand, placing the small white seashell from the day before in it. "Taki found that yesterday, in the water.. She thought Hisa would like it.."

Hisa blinked, looking down at the little shell in her hand. She smiled at it, and then at Taki. "Awww, you're so sweet! I love it, thank you! I promise I'll keep it with me." she said, placing the seashell in her skirt pocket.

Taki's eyes lit up, and she hugged Hisa, clinging on tightly. "Kip! Hisa likes! Taki is so happy!"

Hisa blushed a bit, and tried to pry the joyful Mudkip-girl off. "T-Taki.."

Taki held on, but she then loosened her grip; her fins perking up a bit. She looked to the side, and let go of Hisa. Two men in blue and black colored suits, with crescent moons on the fronts were approaching them. They didn't look too friendly. Hisa looked over, and saw them. She blinked, and stared at them as they came closer. Eevee sniffed the air, and the fur on his back bristled a bit. He quickly got into a defensive stance by Hisa, sensing trouble.

The men stopped in front of the two girls, their expressions cold and almost emotionless. One had slightly spiky black hair and brown eyes, while the other had short brown hair and green-colored eyes. Hisa faced them, getting an uneasy feeling.

"Hand us over the Mudkip girl, and no one will have to get hurt." the brown-haired grunt stated.

"What? Who are you people? Why do you want Taki?" Hisa questioned.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're from Team Lunar. An organization dedicated to this world's revolution. Now, please, the Mudkip-girl." he replied coldly.

Hisa took a small step in front of Taki. "Team Lunar? Why do you people want Taki? What does she have to do with you?"

"Just about everything. Again, not that it's any of your business. Just hand her over already so this all can end."

"Sorry, you guys are awfully suspicious, and I refuse to put Taki in any sort of danger. I'll ask again, why do you want her?"

"Just hand her over, you little bit--" the black-haired boy started, but was cut off by the other.

"She's been ours to begin with. We just 'lost' her for a little while. It's an unfortunate accident you're mixed up in all this, so, please, return her to us and we'll be on our way."

Taki said nothing, but looked down a little, clutching Hisa's sleeve. Hisa looked over at her, and then back at the two Lunar grunts. She knew Taki didn't want to go with them, and that they weren't to be trusted. Something was up here.

"I don't believe you. And even if what you're saying is true, it doesn't look like Taki wants to go with you. I don't want to make her do something she doesn't want to." Hisa replied, firmly.

"...You're making a big mistake." the brown-haired boy warned.

"Enough talk! Let's just take her already!" the black-haired grunt exclaimed.

"Come on, Taki. Let's go." Hisa said, taking Taki's hand and starting to walk away. The two grunts looked to eachother and nodded, turning around.

"Not so fast." the brown-haired grunt called. He then threw a pokeball, and a Houndour appeared from it. It growled at Hisa and Taki, and the two stopped walking, turning back to face them.

"A Houndour?" Hisa said, looking down at the Pokemon. It snarled viciously at her, showing it's sharp, white teeth.

"We told you to hand her over and no one would have to get hurt! Now we're going to take her by force!" the black-haired grunt threatened.

Hisa glared forward, standing in front of Taki protectively. "Oh yeah?" she challenged, taking out a pokeball of her own. She threw it, releasing Chikorita, who faced the Houndour, ready to fight.

"You really are an idiot." the black-haired boy scoffed.

"Houndour, bite." the brown-haired grunt ordered.

The Pokemon quickly obeyed, running at Chikorita and chomping down at it. Luckily, Chikorita managed to avoid the attack. It glared at Houndour, bracing itself for another attack.

"Great, Chikorita! Now tackle it!" Hisa called.

Chikorita ran at Houndour, tackling it, just barely making the hit. Houndour quickly jumped back, shaking off the tackle. It growled angrily forward, ready for it's next command.

If they weren't looking before, everyone on the Slateport beach's attention was now shifted to the Pokemon battle between Hisa and the Lunar grunts. No one had any idea what was going on or what to do, so they just stared on, watching.

Suddenly, Takahiro and Michiru, who had Mako-Skitty in her arms, came running down to the beach. They ran to Hisa and Taki, and stared at the Houndour and Lunar grunts controlling it.

"Who are these people? What's going on, Hisa?" Takahiro asked.

"I don't know! They say they're from this Team Lunar thing... They're trying to take Taki!" Hisa explained.

"Take Taki? No! They can't take the Mudkip Princess! I won't let them!" Michiru exclaimed, glaring at the grunts.

"They are? Team Lunar.. Never heard of them, but I'll bet they're something like that Team Aqua and Magma.." Takahiro replied, studying the two grunts.

"Team Aqua and Team Magma? Hahaha! Don't make us laugh! Those two have been falling apart for a long time now. Team Lunar is the future, and Team Lunar is what you should fear!" the black-haired boy laughed.

Takahiro and Michiru glared at the grunts. Michiru let Mako-Skitty out into the battlefield. Takahiro took out a pokeball and released Buizel, but at the same time, Torchic came out.

"Torchic! I didn't call for you!" Takahiro yelled.

"Toor!" it called, facing forward. The Houndour growled at it, and the little Torchic jumped back behind Eevee in fear.

"Haha! Let out as many Pokemon as you like! You weak amateurs are nothing compared to us!" the black-haired boy mocked, releasing a Muk, as the brown-haired grunt released a Slugma.

"Slugma, ember!"

"Houndour, ember!"

Each of the grunts called, and their two fire Pokemon shot small blasts of fire out at their opponents.

"Water gun, Buizel!" Takahiro ordered.

Buizel swiftly ran in front of Mako-Skitty and Chikorita. He shot out a blast of water, turning the two ember attacks to dust. However, this gave Muk the opportunity to slide over and throw itself onto Buizel, trapping it in it's gooey body.

"Buizel!" Hisa shrieked. "Chikorita, help it! Razor leaf!"

Chikorita sent a flow of sharp leaves at Muk, but they didn't seem to do much. Muk didn't seem phased, as the leaves sunk into it's goo. Mako-Skitty was next, running at it with special tail whip. Skitty's tail also sunk in the goop, and the cat Pokemon scrambled to get away, quickly jumping back beside Chikorita.

Takahiro glared down at the Muk, which still held his Buizel. He looked down to Torchic. The fire Pokemon was still cowering behind Eevee, not doing a thing. Takahiro kicked his Pokemon forward, into the battlefield. Torchic squeaked, jumping behind Chikorita, not wanting to be caught by Muk.

"Torchic, you little idiot, ember Muk! Come on!" Takahiro yelled.

"T-Tooor..."

"Torchic!"

"Please, Torchic.." Hisa begged.

Torchic looked up at her, then to Takahiro, and then over to Muk. He saw Buizel still struggling under it, and took a few small steps forward. The fire bird opened it's beak, and shot out the most powerful ember it could, hitting Muk head on. Muk let out a pained grunt, and backed up, releasing Buizel. Buizel ran back by the other Pokemon, and got back into battle stance; as Torchic quickly hopped back behind Chikorita.

Muk quickly shook off the fie, and was ready to fight again. The Lunar grunt's three Pokemon faced Chikorita, Buizel, and Mako-Skitty, ready to strike.

"They're tough.." Takahiro said to Hisa.

"Yeah.. But we can do this!" she assured, facing forward. "Chikorita, vine whip Houndour!" she instructed.

"Chika!" Chikorta nodded. Two vines shot out from it's neck, and smacked Houndour repeatedly.

"Houndour, ember!"

Houndour growled, clawing at the vines. It jumped back again, and shot out another ember at Chikorita.

Chikorita receded it's vines, and tried to dodge. It was almost successful, as it was just grazed by the fire. However, this was still enough to injure the grass Pokemon. Hisa looked down nervously at her Chikorita, hoping it was still okay to battle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Above the Slateport Beach walked Ryoku. He had his sunglasses on, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. He was dressed in a black shirt with blue sleeves, and black somewhat baggy pants. The silver-haired boy heard some commotion down below, and turned his attention to the beach. There, he could make out some figures and Pokemon. He walked closer to the beach, trying to get a better look.

Ryoku pushed his sunglasses up, and immediately recognized the outfits of two of the battlers. They were from Team Lunar, no doubt. But, why were they there? Ryoku looked closer at their opponents, and recognized them as Hisa and the Mudkip-girl, along with the boy they were with and another girl. Ryoku's eyes widened, and his expression turned angry.

"Damn them.. Just what do they think they're doing? This is _my _mission.." he muttered to himself, clenching his fists.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I KNOW I JUST ENDED ON A HORRIBLE CLIFFHANGER BUT I DON'T CARE. I will try to get 7 up soon. I have nothing else to say, this chapter ended up being a biiiitch to write. D8

Reviews plz.


	7. Game: On

Oh, Pokemon battles, how I hate writing you.

--

Chapter 7: Game: On

In the normally peaceful and lively beach of Slateport City, a fierce Pokemon battle raged on. Two grunts from the mysterious Team Lunar fought with a Muk, Slugma, and Houndour; their opponents, Hisa, Takahiro, and Michiru, fought with Chikorita, Buizel, and Skitty. This was no average battle, it wasn't for fun or training, it was very serious. The strange Mudkip-girl, Taki's, fate pretty much depended on the winner.

"Chikorita, razor leaf Slugma!" Hisa called.

Chikorita obeyed, sending a flow of sharp leaves at it's opponent. The leaves burned to ash as they hit Slugma's goopey body; leaving the fire Pokemon unharmed.

"Buizel, water gun Slugma, then Houndour!" Takahiro instructed.

His Buizel nodded, and shot water out from it's mouth at the Slugma. Once hit, Slugma flew back. The water had managed to do some damage to it, though not enough to take it out. After a moment, the orange Pokemon got up and faced forward once more. Buizel growled, and shot another water gun at Houndour, who attempted to dodge, but still got grazed by the attack. This also caused some damage to it, being a fire type, but it was also still capable of fighting.

"Good, now use swift on Muk!" Takahiro called.

Buizel shot out the star-shaped rays at the grungy Pokemon. Muk was just barely affected by the attack, but it was still something.

"Mako-Skitty, tail whip Slugma!" Michiru called.

Her Skitty swiftly ran to Slugma, dodging a small ember that was shot out at her. She rammed her tail into the Pokemon, knocking it back.

"Good job!" Michiru praised.

"Slugma, use smog on that Skitty." the brown-haired grunt ordered.

Slugma opened it's mouth, letting out the smog attack. It hit Mako-Skitty, causing the little Pokemon to cough, and hop back a small bit. Meanwhile, Muk fired a sludge bomb at Buizel, throwing the water Pokemon back onto it's back. Houndour then ran at Chikorita with a bite. Chikorita dodged, as Houndour shot another ember at it. The grass Pokemon fell, struggling to get up.

"Chikorita!" Hisa shrieked, nervously.

Buizel shook off the sludge bomb and rose to it's feet again, though the attack had caused significant damage. It quickly shot a water gun out at Houndour, which hit, and caused the fire dog to fall back in pain. Meanwhile, Slugma hit Mako-Skitty with an ember, and Muk shot a mud bomb at Chikorita. Mako-Skitty did it's best to shake off the fire, trying to stay strong. Chikorita, however, was almost done. The little grass Pokemon desperately tried to pull itself up again, wincing with pain.

Hisa worriedly looked down at her Pokemon. She knelt down and picked Chikorita up, hugging her close. Eevee hopped in Chikorita's place, and growled forward. Taki looked down at the battling Pokemon, and then to Hisa and Chikorita, a concerned expression on her face. She wanted to try and help, but was too scared to move away from Hisa.

Back in the battle, Buizel dodged a mud bomb from Muk, as Mako-Skitty dodged a bite from Houndour; only to be hit with another ember from Slugma. Eevee ran at Houndour, kicking sand into it's eyes, causing the larger Pokemon to yelp as it tried to heal it's vision. The little fox-like Pokemon then rammed into Slugma with a quick attack, and regained it's place by Mako-Skitty and Buizel.

Slugma shook off the attack, and shot an ember at Buizel. Luckily, it didn't do too much, as Buizel was a water type. However, Buizel was weakening with every attack that hit, thanks to Muk. Mako-Skitty ran at Houndour with a tackle, only to be stopped and thrown back by a mud bomb from Muk. Eevee prepared to go at Muk, but the sludgey Pokemon quickly fired a sludge bomb at it, throwing Eevee back. The attack hit hard, and Eevee struggled to get back up.

Their foe's Pokemon were weakening, and the two Lunar grunts smirked at this. The amateur trainers were complete idiots to even try challenging Team Lunar. Now, it was time to end this pathetic 'battle' and do what they came to do.

"Houndour, ember Buizel!" the brown haired grunt called.

Houndour, who had managed to get most of the sand out of it's eyes, quickly obeyed. It shot an ember out at Buizel, as Muk came closer to attack Eevee and Mako-Skitty.

The brown-haired grunt looked to Hisa, who was returning Chikorita into it's pokeball. He smirked darkly, and looked to his Slugma. "Slugma, ember that brat with the Chikorita." he ordered.

Slugma quickly shot out a powerful ember at Hisa. Her eyes widened, and she tried to think fast as it came closer and closer to her. The fire flew so fast, she barely had time to think or run or anything as she felt the heat on her face grow as the attack neared her.

Just as Hisa shut her eyes tight, thinking she was done for, something stopped the fire. Hisa opened her eyes and blinked, seeing a somewhat large ball of dark energy fly into Slugma and Houndour, knocking both Pokemon back, hard. Takahiro, Michiru, and the Lunar grunts gasped. They, along with Hisa and Taki, looked back to see the cause of the sudden attack.

Standing behind them and slowly walking closer was Ryoku. Umbreon and Espeon at his side, the boy walked forward. They walked in front of Hisa, Takahiro, and Michiru, and he gave the two Lunar grunts an annoyed look.

"You!? What the hell are YOU doing here!?" the black-haired grunt yelled.

"I should be asking you the same question." Ryoku replied, icily.

"What the hell do you want, Ryoku?" the brown-haired grunt questioned.

"Leave these people alone. Get out of here, if you know what's good for you." he replied, his tone still cold and icy.

Hisa looked up at him, a mixture of shock, fear, and relief in her eyes. "R-Ryoku.." she started, struggling to find words.

He glanced back at her. "Let me handle this. I won't let them hurt you." he assured, lifting his sunglasses up. Hisa's cheeks turned red, and she nodded in reply.

"You have so much nerve talking to us like that!" the black-haired grunt exclaimed, angrily. "You little punk, I'll make you eat your smug words."

"Umbreon, Espeon." Ryoku called, calmly. That was all he had to say, for his Pokemon knew what to do.

Umbreon ran at Houndour, knocking it back with a faint attack. Meanwhile, Espeon used confusion on Slugma, and shot a psybeam at Muk. The two Lunar grunts were greatly angered by this, and called for their Pokemon to attack the Eevee evolutions.

Muk shot a sludge bomb at Espeon, while Slugma shot an ember at Umbreon. Espeon easily dodged, shooting another psybeam at Muk. Umbreon avoided the ember, as Houndour ran at it with a bite. Umbreon met the fire dog head on with a quick attack, knocking it back again.

"Finish them." Ryoku ordered.

His two Pokemon nodded, and prepared for their final attacks as the opponent's Pokemon struggled to get back in the game. Espeon swiflty shot out another psybeam, as Umbreon fired a shadow ball. The two attacks combined hit all three Pokemon, and they were thrown back at the grunts, defeated.

"You..! Damn you.." The black-haired grunt cursed, returning his Muk.

The brown-haired grunt glared at Ryoku, returning his Pokemon as well. "You're a fool."

"That title is reserved for the two of you. Get out of here." Ryoku replied.

The two grunts hesitated a moment, but then quickly ran out from the beach, not wanting to suffer any more humiliation. Their boss wasn't going to be happy. Not at all.

Ryoku turned back to face the group he had saved, his expression still calm and somewhat cold. He looked at Hisa, who he could see was shaken up from the whole thing. Taki stood behind her, almost trying to hide herself behind the girl, it seemed. Michiru collected her Skitty into her arms, as Takahiro glared over at Ryoku.

"Are you alright?" he asked Hisa.

Hisa nodded, trying to compose herself. She looked up at Ryoku, her cheeks turning pink with blush. "I'm okay... T-Thank you, Ryoku.. You came just in time." she replied, smiling gratefully at him.

"They were after her, I'm assuming?" he asked, gesturing to Taki.

Hisa glanced back at the Mudkip-girl, and nodded. "Yeah... Are you okay, Taki?"

Taki nodded slowly, and gave a small smile to Hisa. "Taki is okay.. Hisa protected her."

Takahiro continued eying the silver-haired boy. Even if he had saved them from the Lunar grunts, he couldn't help but still feel suspicious of him. "How did they know you?" he questioned.

Ryoku looked over at him, his expression unchanging. "I've had some run-ins with them before."

"Oh? What kind of 'run-ins'?" Takahiro continued.

"They've tried to get in my way, steal my Pokemon. Things you'd expect from people like them."

"..Is that so." Takahiro replied. "They seemed more familiar with you than just someone they've tried to steal Pokemon from before. And..weren't you wearing something similar to them befo--"

"Takahiro, stop it!" Hisa shouted. "Are you trying to imply that Ryoku is one of those Team Lunar people? That's ridiculous! If he was, why would he save us like that?!"

"It's a little too suspicious for me! Stop being blinded by your crush and look into things a little more! I swear this guy was wearing something like those two grunts were!" Takahiro retorted.

"...I-I have no crush! Shut up, idiot!" Hisa fumed, her face turning red. "Ryoku is an amazingly strong trainer! Of course these Team Lunar people would want to steal his Pokemon! You're just jealous of his skills!"

"i_Who's/i _the idiot here!? And I am not jealous of this show-off!" Takahiro yelled.

Ryoku watched the two argue back and forth. They truly were a bunch of idiots. However, Hisa's stupidity was to his advantage. Even though Takahiro was right, and there were suspicious signs about him, the girl refused to believe it. Everything was going according to plan. Aside from the unexpected attack of his fellow teammates, at least.

"Enough!" Michiru exclaimed, hopping inbetween the bickering Hisa and Takahiro. "Won't anyone introduce this guy to the Skitty Princess?"

Hisa sighed, and looked back over at Ryoku. "Ryoku, this is Michiru. She's following us and has a weird obsession with Skitty. Don't listen to most of the things she says. Michiru, this is Ryoku-- OW!" she squeaked as Michiru stomped on her foot.

"Mako-Skitty and I are pleased to meet you, Ryoku! Thank you for helping us out back there! If I had my Skitty army, we could've taken those guys on easily.. But it looks like Mako-Skitty needs more training." Michiru said.

Ryoku had no idea what to reply with, so he just nodded, and then looked back over at Hisa. "You should take your Pokemon to the Slateport Pokemon Center, that battle was rough." he suggested.

"Yeah..good idea." she replied, looking down at Eevee and remembering how bad Chikorita got beat up.

"Then let's go." Takahiro said, returning Torchic and Buizel into their pokeballs.

"Ryoku, will you come with us?" Hisa, somewhat nervously, asked.

The boy nodded, and walked closer to her. "Sure."

Hisa smiled widely. "Yes!-- I mean, great! Let's go.."

With that, the group left the beach and made their way back into the city. Once they reached the Pokemon Center, Hisa, Michiru, and Takahiro left their tired Pokemon with Nurse Joy. It was early afternoon, so now it was time to figure out what to do while their Pokemon healed.

Ryoku looked to Hisa. "Would you like to go around town with me for a while? I do still owe you that motorcycle ride.." he asked.

Hisa blushed, and tried her best to hold in her excitement at the question. "Y-Yes! I'd love to!" she replied.

Ryoku smirked, and looked over to Takahiro. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked.

Takahiro shot him an annoyed look. "Why would I? I'm not her keeper. She can do whatever she wants, I don't care." he snapped.

"Heh, alright then. Shall we go?" he asked Hisa.

She nodded happily, and hopped over to his side. "I'll be back later!" she called over to the others.

Taki followed the two out of the center, staying silent. After a moment, Hisa looked back at her.

"Taki, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Taki is going with Hisa.." she replied.

"Um..you should stay back with Takahiro and Michiru.. Ryoku and I are going out for a bit. By ourselves." Hisa explained, wanting badly to say they were on a date.

Taki looked down a bit. "But.. Taki wants to stay with Hisa.."

Hisa frowned. "Taki... We can't be together i_all/i _the time.. Go back to the Pokemon Center, okay? I'll spend time with you later, I promise."

"Kip..." Taki said, but did as Hisa wished. She turned back and headed for the center.

Hisa sighed, feeling bad, but also relieved to finally be alone with Ryoku.

"She really likes you, doesn't she?" he said.

"Eheh..yeah. She's clingy." Hisa replied, looking back at him.

Ryoku smiled at her. "Should we go?"

"Yes!" Hisa replied, following him happily.

The two began making their way around Slateport. Hisa marveled at all the shops and stands, while trying to restrain herself from buying anything. Her spending problem was what got her into the mess with Taki in the first place. She didn't really need anything, anyway, she found herself perfectly content just looking at everything while at Ryoku's side. She could deny her feelings to Takahiro all she wanted, but Hisa knew she had the biggest crush on the handsome trainer. He was cool, strong, collected.. And very kind to her. Hisa couldn't believe she was practically on a date with someone as cool as him.

"This is really fun.." Hisa said.

"It is." Ryoku replied, smiling at her.

Hisa could barely contain her joy. Ryoku just said he was having fun with her! It made her so happy, she thought her heart could burst.

The two continued walking along the city, talking and laughing about things. Hisa told Ryoku about herself, where she'd come from. She also told him a bit about Taki, as he'd mentioned her seeming to be not quite normal. Ryoku was very understanding about it, and that made Hisa feel relieved.

"So.. Ryoku.. Where do you come from? I'd..really like to hear more about you.. Y-You're so interesting! I-I mean..your Pokemon are so strong, you must have been training for a long time. I bet you have alot of awesome stories.." Hisa said, hoping she didn't sound too stupid.

"Awesome stories? Heh, not really.. But I have been training for a pretty long time now." he replied. "I come from Petalburg. I..don't really live there anymore, though."

Hisa looked at him. "You don't?"

"No. Since I've become a trainer, I've been traveling all around.. I don't call any place home anymore."

"Ah.. I see.. But isn't that hard? Not having anywhere to go back to once in a while? Somewhere that is home..that you can rest from your training and traveling at? And..spend time with family and friends at?" Hisa asked.

"You have a good point. I don't need a place like that, though. I don't have much family to begin with. Just my mother..who I haven't been on the best terms with." he replied.

"Oh... I'm sorry.." Hisa replied, feeling like she brought something bad up.

Ryoku smiled at her. "For what? It's fine, don't worry."

She smiled at him, and decided to change the subject. "Your life must be so exciting.."

"I guess so. I'm used to it, so it's not all that amazing to me anymore."

"Ah.. You're so cool.." Hisa giggled, but then blushed and shut her mouth.

Ryoku chuckled. "And you're cute."

Hisa nearly fell back into the flower stand behind her. Her blush went from red to a deep crimson color, and she struggled to regain composure. "I-I-I-I'm..c-cute..? Y-You really think so..?" she stuttered.

Ryoku laughed some more at her. "Yes, you are."

"T-Thank you.." she replied. She felt as if her heart could burst out of her chest, she was so happy, and surprised.

Ryoku smirked at her. "So, Hisa. How about that motorcycle ride?"

Hisa perked up and nodded joyfully. "T-That would be great!"

Ryoku took her hand, causing her to blush even more, if that was possible, and led her over to where he'd parked his bike. He got a helmet and handed it to Hisa, who quickly put it on. Ryoku then hopped onto the motorcycle, and held his hand out to her. She took it, and hopped on behind him.

"Hang on to me." he instructed.

"O-Okay!" Hisa replied, wrapping her arms around his stomach. She was currently in heaven. If time froze right then and she never left that spot, it would be perfectly okay with her.

She was snapped out of her dreamy state by the sound of Ryoku starting up the motor. After starting it up, the bike began to move. Ryoku rode forward, not too fast at first. Hisa was nervous, never having been on a motorcycle before, but she felt safe hanging on to Ryoku. However, Ryoku then sped up a great deal, racing through the streets. Hisa squeaked with surprise.

"A-Aren't you going a bit too fast..?" she asked, nervously.

"Nope. You wanted a motorcycle ride, didn't you? It's no fun if you go slow." he replied. "What, can you not handle it?"

Hisa blushed under her helmet, and shook her head. "N-No! I..was just surprised, that's all! Keep going!"

Seconds after she said that, Ryoku sped up yet again. They zoomed through Slateport, nearly knocking into the poor people in their way. Ryoku skillfully dodged them all, luckily.

"R-Ryoku..! We're going to crash! Or hit someone..!" Hisa shrieked, hanging onto him for dear life.

Ryoku laughed. "You don't trust me? I've been riding this thing for a long time, I promise I won't hurt you. Or anything else." he reassured.

Hisa sighed. "Okay.." she replied, trying to relax herself.

Ryoku turned, and continued riding at the fast speed. The two rode all around the city, and Hisa relaxed more and began to really enjoy the ride. He was right, and she did trust him. Even if it was dangerous, being with Ryoku and knowing he wouldn't let anything happen to her made her really happy.

/

A while later, it began to rain. First a few drops, then more and more until it was pouring. Taki sat on a bench outside the Pokemon Center. She had been there waiting for Hisa to get back all day. Takahiro and Michiru had tried to get her to come inside the center, but the Mudkip-girl refused. Taki looked up at the sky as the raindrops hit her face and clothes.

"Water.." she said. She then stood up, and held her hands out. Drops of rain water fell into them, and she studied them curiously. Water falling from the sky wasn't somthing she had seen before. She found it strange, but she also felt very peaceful. She liked the feel of the water. It was very calming to her.

Ryoku then appeared on his motorcycle with Hisa. He let her off, saying he had to be going or he'd go in with her. Hisa was saddened by this, but she let him go on his way. She was lucky to be able to spend the time she did with him. After watching him ride off, she looked back and saw Taki, who was still staring up at the raining sky. Hisa blinked, walking over to her.

"Taki? What are you doing out here? You're soaked.." she asked.

Taki looked over to her, and smiled softly. "Kip! Hisa is back! Taki was waiting for Hisa.."

"Waiting for me? Dummy.. You should have stayed inside, especially since it started raining.. You'll catch a cold." Hisa replied.

Taki shook her head, still smiling. "Taki does not mind the sky water..it feels good to her."

"It does? Oh, yeah, Mudkip.." Hisa said. "Taki, it's not sky water. It's called rain. Right now, it's raining." she explained.

"Rain.. Taki likes the rain." Taki replied.

"It's okay.. I don't know how you can stand staying out here though, it's so cold!" Hisa said, shivering a bit.

Taki looked at her, concerned. "Kip.. Hisa should go inside."

Hisa shook her head. "Nah.. I'll stay with you. You waited for me.. If you want to stay out in the rain, I'll wait for you. Plus.. I don't want those Team Lunar people to come get you, or something.."

Taki smiled, and hugged Hisa tightly. "Kip!" she chirped.

"Gah, Taki! You're cold..and wet.." Hisa said, prying her off.

From inside the Pokemon Center, Takahiro and Michiru watched the two. Michiru looked over at Takahiro, who was sitting on one of the couches there, an annoyed look on his face. The whole day had put him into a pretty bad mood.

"Shouldn't we go outside and get them?" she asked.

"Taki doesn't want to, and Hisa is capable of coming in on her own. If she wants to stay out there and get sick, that's her choice." Takahiro replied.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Michiru said. Takahiro didn't reply.

/

That night, after Taki and Hisa had come inside the Pokemon Center and dried off, the group didn't speak much to eachother. Michiru played with Taki, and she and Hisa argued a bit, but for the most part, there was silence.

Later, after everyone had fallen asleep, Hisa sat up in her bed. She looked over at the peacefully sleeping Taki, and smiled a small bit. Carefully, she slipped out of the bed, and then out the door of their room. Hisa made her way downstairs, and then out the door of the center. Despite being such a big city, Slateport was very quiet. Everything was dark and calm. It had stopped raining, and Hisa admired the puddles that seemed to shine in the moonlight.

Moments later, Takahiro stepped out of the Pokemon Center. Hisa blinked and looked back, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he replied. "I heard you get up, so I followed. What is this, a secret meeting with Ryoku or something?"

"Takahiro, shut up." Hisa sighed. "I couldn't sleep. I felt like getting some fresh air."

Takahiro nodded, and looked forward. The two stayed quiet for a bit, each unsure of what to say to the other. They looked at eachother, intending to speak, but both stopped.

"..Why do you trust that Ryoku guy so much?" Takahiro finally spoke.

Hisa looked down a bit. "I..just..do.. I really like him.. He's nice..and cool.. I don't see how you can be so suspicious of him."

"I swear he was wearing a Lunar uniform when we first met him. That, and I just get bad vibes from the guy." Takahiro replied.

"He helped us earlier.. Taki might not still be with us if it wasn't for him.."

"That's true, but.. I just still don't trust him. I think you're being too trusting." Takahiro said. "And.. I don't want to see anything happen to Taki. ..Or you."

Hisa smiled at him a little. "You're worrying too much.. I don't feel anything bad from Ryoku at all. He wouldn't hurt me, or Taki.. I know he's a good person. And..even if something were to happen, I can take care of myself, Takahiro.."

"Yeah. Right." Takahiro replied, looking away from her.

"Listen.. Let me do what I want, okay? Ryoku's not putting me in any danger, so let me be friends with him. If something were to happen, I can deal with it, okay?" Hisa said.

"Fine. Do what you want. When he shows his true colors, I'll be sure to be there to make fun of you." Takahiro agreed.

"Haha, right." Hisa replied.

After another moment of silence, Takahiro looked back over at Hisa. "You're annoying, and can be an idiot, but.. we're friends, right? I'm just looking out for my friend." he said.

She smiled at him and nodded in reply. "Yeah, we are. Thanks, Takahiro."

Takahiro smiled back at her, then smirked mischievously. His hand wandered to her backside, and quickly smacked it playfully.

"My friend with a nice ass." he said.

Hisa squeaked with surprise and blushed, glaring over at her perverted friend. "Takahiro!" she exclaimed, hitting him. She kicked him in the shin, and then angrily walked back over to the Pokemon Center. She stopped at the door.

"You're annoying, and a perverted idiot, but you're my friend. Thanks for looking out for me." she said, looking back at him with a smile, then going back inside. Takahiro shook his head and smiled, running back inside after her.

/

Ryoku rode along on his motorcycle. He preferred the night time, he could get through without being bothered by people. It was usually calm and quiet out, and that's what he liked. He was headed to the Lunar base, and it was quite a ways away from Slateport City.

He had a bone to pick with his leader. Why were those idiots after _ihis/i _prey? This was his mission. There was no reason for them to think he needed back-up. He was one of their strongest members, and most competent. It made no sense, so he was going to figure out what was up. The Mudkip-girl was his.

Everything was going smoothly with his plan. Hisa was completely infatuated with him. She immediately shot down her friend's suspicions, it was too perfect. The girl's idiocy would be her downfall, and Taki's. Ryoku just needed a little more time, and then he could break her and take the Mudkip-girl..

/

HELL YEAH I'M DONE

Chapter is made of fail, sorry. This was hard to write, for some reason. ;; Really hard.


	8. What You've Done

In the dead of night, a group of Team Lunar grunts were on a mission in a remote forest area. Hidden deep in a forest, covered by large trees and bushes, with the closest city being Fortree, it was a near perfect location. Perfect for anyone wanting to hide away from the public. The group there consisted of five Lunar grunts, four of which were digging. Deep in the forest lay a small clearing, and in the clearing were the charred remains of a building. A laboratory, the same laboratory the Mudkip-girl, Taki, had been created in.

The grunts dug furiously, but came up with nothing. Two Dugtrio did their best to help, creating holes, pushing over metal scraps. The once mighty lab had been completely demolished at the hands of Team Lunar, more than six months ago. At the time, things had seemed perfect. They found the lab's location, broke through it's tight security, and rampaged through it. Gathering files, research, anything they thought useful. The owner of the lab had even quietly gone with them. However, he had managed to hide away the biggest thing. The most important thing there they had come for, he had managed to hide from them. They found it nowhere in the lab, and thus burned it.

They hadn't expected being forced to return to such a place. With the lab burned, what could they possibly gain? Despite this, their leader insisted they return and dig underneath where the laboratory once stood. And so, the team of grunts had no choice but to accept the mission. They dug, and dug, and dug, but to no avail.

A brown-haired grunt stood up from his hole, wiping sweat from his forehead. He looked over to the only one of the grunts who wasn't digging. His name was Sagi, and he had appointed himself the lookout, just in case anything tried to get in their way. He had spikey black hair which shot upwards, and dark brown eyes. Two Houndours circled the area as he kept watch.

"Sagi, how much longer do we have to do this? It's getting ridiculous.." the brown-haired grunt complained.

Sagi looked over to his teammate, his expression cold and serious. "Until we find something. Quit complaining and dig! Ladonna says she knows something is here. Something important, something we need to execute our plans. I'm not going to argue with her, and you aren't either. We'll dig up every area of this place until we can't dig anymore!"

The tired grunt gave an angry sigh, and slammed his shovel back down into the ground. He, along with the rest of the digging grunts, continued to dig their holes. They had no idea what they were searching for, but their leader had told them they'd know when they found it.

The digging continued for a while longer, before one of the grunt's shovels hit something. It sounded like metal, and the grunt frantically dug around it, uncovering the find. He picked it up and examined it. It was a pure black metal box. It wasn't very heavy, nor very large. The grunt noticed a small key hole, but saw no key. He tried to pry it open a few times, but it was shut tight.

"Hey, Sagi! I think I found it!" the grunt called.

Sagi and the other grunts stopped what they were doing, and rushed over to him. They all examined the metal case, each trying to open it. Even as all five grunts put all their strength into trying to open it, the box did not budge. Annoyed, Sagi called over the two Houndours. He ordered them each to use ember on the box. They obeyed, and he ordered it again. As the two fire Pokemon finished their second attack, Sagi released his Skarmory.

"Steel wing!" he instructed.

The Skarmory quickly slashed it's wing down on the box, cutting an opening into it. Sagi smirked, reaching in and pulling out the object inside. To everyone's surprise, what was inside the box was a mere book. The book was dark colored, and old and worn. Some of the pages were falling out, and it was obvious the book had been through alot. Sagi studied it, opening it and reading some of the first page. He then quickly closed it and nodded.

"This is it." he said.

Relief became visible in the other grunts' eyes at Sagi's words. They were ordered to pack up the equipment as Sagi called Ladonna. Having taken a look inside the book, the lead grunt could only wonder what she was planning. Things were definitely going to become interesting, to say the least..

/

The next day, the group had made their way out of Slateport City. Takahiro informed them they were almost at Mauville, and that made Hisa very excited. The sooner they got to Mauville, the sooner they could find more out about Taki. Hisa still wasn't sure who this person that was there Professor Miho wanted her to see was, but obviously they were somebody important.

A thought struck Hisa's mind, then. Professor Miho! She hadn't spoken to her since they left Rustboro City the first time. Since they were so close to Mauville, and they still didn't know the name of this person they were going to see, Hisa figured it best to give her a call.

"What're you doing?" Takahiro asked, seeing Hisa stop walking and pull out her PokeNav.

"Calling someone important." she replied, pressing some buttons on the machine.

"This isn't the time to call your mom, Hisa." the boy said, giving her a bored look.

"I'm not calling my mom! It's someone who has details about the person we're going to see in Mauville."

"Hello?" a voice rang out from the device in Hisa's hands.

"Professor Miho? Is that you? It's Hisa."

"Oh, Hisa! What a surprise! It's nice to hear from you!" Miho cheerfully replied. "Are you well? How is Taki?"

"I'm pretty good, I guess. And Taki is fine. Say hi to Professor Miho, Taki." Hisa said, pointing her PokeNav by Taki.

The Mudkip-girl blinked, looking down at the strange device. "Kip? Professor Miho?"

"Eheh, I haven't explained to her about phones yet.." Hisa said.

Miho chuckled. "Hello, Taki!"

"Hello!" Taki greeted back, almost expecting Miho to hop out of the strange machine.

"So, Hisa, have you found out anything new?" the professor asked.

"Um, no.. We're pretty close to Mauville City, though! We just got out of Slateport." she replied.

"That's good to hear! I've talked to the person you need to see there, and she's alright with you coming by with Taki." Miho informed.

"Who is that?" Takahiro interrupted, looking at Hisa's PokeNav.

"Takahiro! I'm in the middle of a conversation, don't be so rude!" Hisa scolded. "Her name is Professor Miho Sanada, she's Professor Keiko Sanada's niece.. she's in Rustboro. She's helping me out with Taki.." she explained. "Er, sorry Professor Miho! This is my friend who's coming along with me and Taki, Takahiro."

"Hey, is she one of those old, wrinkly professors, or is she young and sexy? She's not fat, is she?" Takahiro whispered to Hisa. Hisa gave him an annoyed look, and was about to say something, but was cut off my Miho herself.

"Ahem, I heard that." she said. "Hello there. And for your information, I'm very young, and very, very sexy."

"Good to know!" Takahiro replied, slightly embarrassed.

Hisa sighed. "Anyway, Professor Miho, can you tell us anything about this person we're going to see in Mauville? Like..their name?"

"Her name is Professor Mayu Chiba. She lives in West Mauville, and..you won't be able to miss her lab, trust me. She's interested in Taki, from what I've told her." Miho explained.

"Okay..got it." Hisa replied. "Have you found out anything, with the research you did?"

"Not really, sorry to say.. There's still some more things I'm looking into. But, for now, your best bet in finding out anything is with Professor Mayu."

"I see.." Hisa said.

"Though.. Hisa, I know you're a beginner. I don't know about your friend there, but I'm assuming he's no better. I re--"

"Assuming he's no better!?" Takahiro exclaimed.

"Yep. Well, am I right? You're a beginner trainer too?" Miho asked.

"..Yes... Kind of..." he replied, looking away from the PokeNav, his cheeks turning slightly pink with embarrassment.

"Just as I thought. Anyway, as I was saying.. I know you're all starting out. Your Pokemon aren't that strong yet. However, Hisa.. I think, if you're planning on protecting Taki, you really need to step it up a notch. What I mean is, training. I have a bad feeling, and..there are people out there who are going to want someone like Taki, for her power. You're going to have to be prepared to fight.." she explained, her voice carrying concern.

Hisa nodded, thinking about the events of the day before. "We've already encountered people like that.. Team Lunar, they said they were from.. I have a feeling they'll be back.."

Miho paused for a moment. She recalled the time Ryoku broke into her lab, demanding Taki. It could have been a coincidence, but Miho had a feeling the two were connected.

"A few days ago, a boy broke in here, looking for Taki. He didn't tell me anything about why or where he was from..but it's likely he was from this 'Team Lunar'..."

"Ah.. They were really strong. We would have lost, if it wasn't for a friend who happened to be passing by coming to help out." Hisa explained.

"You can't always get that lucky." Miho replied. "My advice is to train up before moving on to Mauville. You want to try to be a little prepared, for if they decide to attack again.."

"You're right.. We will. I'll become stronger, I promise. I won't let those Team Lunar people take Taki!" Hisa assured, determination coming into her voice.

Miho laughed. "That's the spirit! But, don't do it for me! Do it for yourself, and for Taki."

"Right." Hisa replied.

"Alright, I'll let you get to it, then." Miho said. "Call me if you need to, and I'll call you if I find anything out."

"Okay! Thank you for your help, Professor Miho. Bye!" Hisa replied.

"Bye, good luck!"

Hanging up from the call and placing her PokeNav back into her messenger bag, Hisa looked at Takahiro. "Ready for some training?"

"I guess. Maybe I can get my idiot Torchic tougher.." he replied.

Hisa pulled out a pokeball, but stopped, looking around. "Hey, wait.. Where's Michiru?" she asked.

"Guess she wandered off.." Takahiro shrugged.

Grass rustling was heard, and the three turned their attention to the direction of it. Out from some nearby bushes hopped a Skitty. It was not Mako-Skitty, as it was slightly larger. This Skitty's fur was also not as clean or neat as Michiru's Skitty companion.

"Kyaaa! Wait!" Michiru called, hopping out of the bushes as well, Mako-Skitty at her side.

The wild Skitty looked back at her, and hissed, some of the fur on it's back bristling.

"I don't want to hurt you! I want you to come with me and Mako-Skitty, and be a member of the great Skitty Kingdom!" Michiru explained. "Skit! Skit skit skit, skit skit! Skit!" she continued, in 'Skitty language'.

"..Well, if it wasn't scared of her before, it will be now." Hisa sighed.

The wild Skitty gave the eccentric girl a look, tilting it's head to the side.

"Pleeeaaase! Skit Skit!" she begged.

The Skitty got into fighting stance, and hissed forward at her. Michiru frowned, and looked down at Mako-Skitty. Her Pokemon looked up at her, and it's trainer pointed forward.

"Fiiine! Go, Mako-Skitty!" she ordered.

"Skit!" Mako-Skitty hopped in front of her trainer, facing the opponent before her.

The wild Skitty charged forward with a tackle. It hit Mako-Skitty, knocking the littler Pokemon back. Michiru's Skitty quickly recovered from the blow, and ran at the wild Skitty with a tackle of it's own. Missing at first, Mako-Skitty quickly spun around and rammed into it's opponent. Knocked back, the wild Skitty shook off the tackle and hissed forward, ready for more.

"Tackle again, Mako-Skitty!" Michiru called.

Mako-Skitty hit the wild Skitty with another tackle. Shaking it off, the wild Skitty ran back at Mako-Skitty, and smacked her in the face with it's paw. Then again, and again, using doubleslap.

"Mako-Skitty! Get away from it!" Michiru cried.

As the wild Skitty prepared to use another doubleslap, Mako-Skitty swiftly hopped back, awaiting another command from Michiru.

"Special tail whip, go!" she ordered.

Mako-Skitty dodged a doubleslap from her opponent, and swung her tail, hitting the wild Skitty and knocking it back. Angry, the wild Skitty ran back at Mako-Skitty and hit her with another tackle. Seeing it ready to tackle again, Michiru got an idea.

"Mako-Skitty, use attract!" she instructed.

Her Skitty nodded, and before the other one could attack it, Mako-Skitty executed the attract. Stopped in it's tracks, the wild Skitty looked down at Mako-Skitty, a dreamy smile appearing on it's face. Luckily for Michiru, the wild Skitty she had found was male.

Michiru got a triumphant smirk on her face, and pulled out a pokeball. She tossed it forward, and it hit the lovestruck Skitty. Wiggling a few times, she was relieved when it stopped, and her capture was successful. The Skitty-obsessed girl picked up her pokeball and joyfully jumped up and down, then spun around in a circle.

"Yes! Finally! Another Skitty for the army! The kingdom is coming along!" she chirped.

"Kip! Michiru caught another Skitty!" Taki said, wanting to meet the new Pokemon.

"Greaaat." Hisa replied.

Michiru released her new Pokemon from it's ball as her human companions made their way over to her. She smiled widely, and knelt down beside her new friend. She pat him gently on the head, still smiling.

"Hi! I'm Michiru, the Skitty Princess and your new Trainer!" she greeted. "I think I'll call you.. Tama! You are now Tama-Skitty! Okay?" she declared. "Skit! Skit skit, skit skit skit. Skit skit, skit. Skit skit! Skit?"

The male Skitty, now Tama-Skitty, looked up at his new trainer oddly.

"It already knows she's nuts." Hisa commented.

Michiru glared at her. "That's Hisa, she's not allowed in the Skitty Kingdom ever ever ever! Feel free to bite and scratch her all you want, Tama-Skitty! She's a non-believer. Be nice to Taki though, she's the Mudkip Princess."

"Hey!" Hisa yelled.

Taki walked over to Michiru, and knelt down next to the new Skitty. "Kip?" she said.

"Skit, skit skit!" Tama-Skitty replied.

"Kip kip, kip kip kip!"

"Awww, they're getting along already!" Michiru said.

"Michiru.. How are you going to tell those two apart? They look so similar.." Hisa asked, studying the two cat Pokemon.

"Like this!" she said, taking out a red bandana from her bag. She wrapped it around Tama-Skitty's neck, and clapped her hands together, accomplished. "There!"

"Skit?" Tama-Skitty looked down at it's new accessory.

Hisa looked to Takahiro. "We should start training, shouldn't we?" she asked.

"Yeah." he nodded. He took the pokeballs from his belt, and let out his Pokemon. Torchic, Dunsparce, and Buizel looked up at their trainer, awaiting his commands.

Hisa let out Spheal and Chikorita, who joined Eevee.

"Why are we letting all the Pokemon out?" Michiru asked, curiously.

"Training. You up for it?" Hisa said.

Michiru nodded. "Alright! I can't wait to train Tama-Skitty with Mako-Skitty and Bulbasaur!" she replied, letting her Bulbasaur out from it's pokeball.

With all their Pokemon out, the three decided to talk over how to do this mass training session. Practicing attacks, along with practice battles would be good. Once they got things figured out, they began to pair Pokemon up for battles with eachother. The first, they decided, would be Spheal against Bulbasaur.

Hisa and Michiru stood behind their Pokemon, ready for the practice match. Takahiro, the unwilling referee, announced the battle could begin. With that, they each called out their first attack. Bulbasaur used vine whip, while Spheal used powder snow. This would be a rather interesting match-up, as Spheal had both an advantage and disadvantage against Bulbasaur..

/

Ryoku sped past Fallarbor Town, and down through the Mt. Chimney area. Around the firey mountain resided a large building. Just looking at it would give chills to most people, it was large and completely black. Towering down and completely uninviting, it radiated dark vibes. Not to mention, a firece looking Houndoom and Mightyena guarded the place, just waiting for intruders to sink their claws into.

Stopping his motorcycle at the entrance, Ryoku faced the two dogs. They looked up at him cautiously, each getting a good whiff of his scent before letting him pass. Even if you managed to get past the two guards, the Lunar base needed a special code entered on the door to get in. Ryoku easily typed up the code on the key pad, and the doors slid open, allowing him access.

He walked in, parking his motorcycle inside. He walked over to an elevator, getting inside and pushing a floor number to go to. The elevator rose up and stopped at his destination. Walking out, Ryoku looked around. He went past a few grunts, and was led to a room. He opened the door, letting himself in. Inside sat a girl, who looked to be in her early twenties. She had long, black-colored hair that reached to her waist, with eyes just as black as her hair. She wore a blue bandana that had a crescent moon shape in the front on her head, and was dressed in a blue belly shirt that was covered by a jean jacket, with jeans to top it off. The girl also wore black gloves with crescent moons on them.

"Leiko. Where's Ladonna?" Ryoku questioned.

Leiko blinked at his sudden entrance. "Why are you here?"

"None of your business."

"Don't get an attitude with me, kid. I'm an admin, which means I'm like your boss. You should be a good little grunt and knock before coming in."

Ryoku glared at her. "Where is Ladonna?" he asked again.

Leiko shot him an aggravated look. "She's busy. Unless you have that girl, she doesn't have time to deal with you right now."

"Like hell she doesn't. Call her in here. Now." he replied, sternly.

"Where do you get off giving i_me/i_ orders?"

Before Ryoku could reply, the woman he wanted to see walked into the little office. She was Ladonna, the head of Team Lunar. Every member bowed before her and did whatever she asked. Even if it was unreasonable, they would comply, both out of devotion to her, and out of fear of her wrath. Ladonna was around the same age as Leiko, she had long purple hair which reached down her back, with dark blue-colored eyes. She wore a blue long-sleeved shirt, and sported a black vest over it that had a large crescent moon on the back. She wore a black mini skirt over black pants, and like Leiko, wore a blue bandana with a crescent moon shape on the front on her head. Ladonna also wore a black fish-net cape.

Closing the office door behind her, the Lunar leader looked over at Leiko and Ryoku. She narrowed her eyes, knowing Ryoku had come back empty handed. She also knew he had aided their enemy against his own team, and she was not very pleased with that.

"Leiko, what's going on in here?" she asked, her voice cold and serious.

Leiko quickly got up from her chair and bowed to her leader. "This one came back. No Mudkip-girl. I knew we should've sent someone with him.." she replied, looking at Ryoku.

"I did not ask for your opinion." Ladonna snapped, looking over to Ryoku as well. "Well, Ryoku? Why are you here with your mission unaccomplished? That's not your style." she asked.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." he replied, lifting up his sunglasses. His eyes showed he was not happy.

"He came in here demanding to talk to you, I told him you were busy, Lady Ladonna.." Leiko interjected.

"You should have gotten me anyway. You are dismissed, Leiko." Ladonna ordered, gesturing to the door. "Also, I have a job for you. What we discussed earlier..that man. Try talking to him again, I'm not in the mood to deal with it. Do whatever you need to."

Leiko nodded, understanding her orders. She silently left, leaving the two to talk.

"Ryoku, darling, what's wrong?" Ladonna asked, her tone somewhat playful.

"You know what. What the hell was that, Ladonna? Sending reinforcements when I asked for none? I don't believe they came on their own."

Ladonna sat on the desk in the room, staring directly at Ryoku. "Why is it an issue?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb. What, do you think I'm suddenly not competent enough to get something like this done on my own? Do you really think I need those weakling idiot's help!?" he fumed.

"Now, now, don't get so angry. I just thought you might need a bit of extra back-up." she replied calmly. "You know, they would have won and taken that girl if i_you_/i hadn't interrupted. You let your pride get in the way of things, Ryoku. You attacked your own team mates! You i_protected/i _the enemy!" she berated, her tone turning angry.

"They were in my way. This is i_my/i_ mission. iI/i will be the one to capture that girl. I can do it without anyone's help, you should know that, Ladonna!" he yelled.

"I do believe you ican/i do it, Ryoku. However, you're usually so speedy. You've had more than one opportunity to strike, to take her, and yet you've let them all pass you by like an incompetent fool! I'm getting impatient, Ryoku. There is no need for you to hold this off any longer. I should have had heridays/i ago." Ladonna replied.

Ryoku glared at her. "And you'll have her. Soon, very soon. I swear it. My plan is working perfectly. I told you this would take a little extra time, Ladonna. This mission is much easier than I expected, I'm just having a little fun with it." he assured her, smirking darkly.

She stared at him, unamused. "Ryoku, Ryoku, Ryoku. You are still such a child."

"..."

"Nevermind it." she sighed. "Fine. Because I trust you, I am giving you two weeks max. iTwo/i. If I don't have that girl in my grasp by then, I'm handing over the mission, and if you pull something like you did at Slateport, you'll be punished. Severely."

Ryoku nodded. "I understand. You will have her by then, if not sooner."

Ladonna smirked. "Good boy. Now, I have important business to take care of." she said, hopping off the desk. Ryoku followed her out of the office, and the two parted ways.

/

Meanwhile, Leiko had gone down to the lower parts of the Lunar base. She went to the prison, as instructed. The prison was a dim, grungy, sorrowful place only authorized personnel were allowed in. It was dirty, and very dark, having only a few lights on here and there. There were two rows of cells right across from eachother. The prison was, naturally, a place for keeping prisoners. What was a prisoner to Team Lunar? Anyone who disobeyed or fought against them, anyone who could jeapordize their plans, and anyone they needed to keep alive and keep from running away, for various reasons. Currently, the Lunar prison was home to one man.

Ryoma Takeda. A middle-aged scientist. The man who's life's work was what Team Lunar was after. The man who created the Mudkip-girl, Taki. Ever since they raided his lab and took him as their prisoner, he lived down there, chained to a grungy cell. He could not move around freely, and his only source of nourishment was what they decided to feed him. Usually nothing much, water and whatever bits of leftovers or mush the felt suitable for him. Sometimes he would not be fed at all, in an effort to make the man talk. To give his secrets. However, no matter how much they tortured him, no matter what they bribed or offered him, the man, Takeda, would not speak. He would not give them the information they wanted, no matter what they did to him, and it had gone on for over six months this way. Normally, he would have been killed by now, but he held too much valuable information.

The man heard Leiko's footsteps as she approached his cell. Lunar members came to his cell everyday, it was no longer a surprise to him. He didn't care who it was or what they wanted.

Leiko stopped in front of his cell, looking at the pitiful sight before her. Takeda was chained to the wall, his arms strung up, his legs also chained down. The man was thin, and not very clean. His clothes, a white labcoat with black pants, were worn and spotted, dusty. His brown hair was messy, and it covered his eyes. He held his head down, not looking up at her, even though he knew she was there.

"Tsk tsk, poor, poor Takeda.." she said, faking sympathy. The man gave no reply, and she looked down at him harshly. "What, you won't even look at me?"

Without raising his head even the slightest, Takeda spoke. "I have no reason to. What is it you want, Leiko?" his voice was cold, and tired. Uninterested.

Leiko frowned at the response. "I just wanted to talk to you." she replied.

"Heh, right. I'm not telling you anything. Stop trying."

"You think that's all?" she said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a key. She inserted it into the cell door and walked inside, sitting next to the chained up man.

"You expect me to believe you wanted something other than that?" he questioned, glancing over to her.

"Yes." she replied, looking at him. "I just wanted to talk, Takeda, dear." She continued when he gave no response once more. "You know, they've found something you were hiding..something very important.. The game is over, hun. You must know what we're capable of, with that book.."

"I do. But, you won't succeed."

"Oh, what makes you say that?"

"Because it takes more than reading a book to do what you all want. You will never understand it." he replied, looking at her dully.

"Is that so? Well, we have that book, and soon we'll have your dear little creation, too. Why don't you just face it, you've lost, it's over. There's no use in being stubborn anymore. You're just hurting yourself. It's not worth it, is it? You've been in here, fighting against us for so long..just accept things! Once you do that, you're on your way to freedom. We want you working with our Lunar scientists, we just need to know you're on our side and will comply with us." Leiko informed.

The thought of them getting his creation, Taki, made Takeda sick inside. Despite this, he kept his cool. "I've said it before, I'll say it again. No. Never. I will never give you people what you want, I will never help you. Now, Leiko, I thought you weren't here to talk about this?" he asked.

She sighed at his reply, then scooted closer to him. "Yes, I was. You see, Takeda.. I feel so bad for you. Locked up in here, all alone..treated so horribly.." she started, looking into his eyes. She pushed some hair out of his face. "I know you must be so lonely, in more ways than one.. Truthfully, you aren't a bad looking man."

Takeda stared at her, his expression unchanging. "What are you saying, Leiko?"

"I'm saying.. I know, being locked up in here all alone, among other things.. You must have certain urges..certain cravings.. It must be so hard, being able to do nothing. Being able to touch nothing.. However.. Takeda, I'm willing to help you with that.." she explained, seductively, pulling her jacket off a bit, and pulling her belly shirt up slightly.

Takeda looked at the girl's torso, and then up into her eyes again. "You really want to do something like that with me?" he questioned, his tone still the same as before.

"Yes, of course.. Don't you want me?" she asked, leaning closer to him. "For a small price..all this can be yours, Takeda..all this and much more.." she whispered into his ear.

"Thanks, but no thanks." he replied, pulling away from her a bit. "My heart belongs to only one person, Leiko. There is no one and nothing else I desire more than her."

Leiko glared at him, rejected. She angrily stood up. "You are an idiot! Throwing away such a chance!" she yelled. "Takeda..you are a complete imbecile, on so many levels. You toss away your chances at freedom.. And you devote yourself to a memory. She never loved you, idiot. Has it still not sunken in, even after all this time?" she taunted.

"No need to be so bitter. You aren't my type, anyway."he informed her. "And, really, I'm the idiot? Maybe so..but I'm not the only idiot here. Do you really want to be doing this, Leiko? You've thrown your life away, you could have done so much more.."

Leiko glared down at him even more, infuriated at his words. "Shut up!" she yelled, stomping out of his cell and locking it up. "iI'm/i the one who threw my life away? Hah! Look who's talking. You know what? I'm happy to see you rot in this cell. A stubborn idiot like you deserves it! You can just sit around and watch as we get everything done without you!"

As Leiko finished her speech, a screech was heard as three Lunar grunts rolled in a large cart. What appeared to be a large cage of some sort was on the cart, covered by a big blanket. They rolled it in to a cell down from Takeda. Chilling screeches were heard as the grunts wrestled with whatever was in the cage, though it was too dark to clearly be seen.

The three finished their work, and locked up the cell, gathering the cart and heading back up. Leiko smirked at this, and looked back over at Takeda.

"Looks like you have a new roommate!" she commented with a chuckle.

Takeda said nothing, instead keeping his gaze fixated on the second cell down from him. Thrashing and screeching were going on inside it, but whatever the creature they had dropped off was, it was keeping hidden away in the darkness. Takeda could only make out some flashes of white.

Leiko's smirk widened. "Do you know what that is, Takeda, dear?" she asked.

"What is it?" he asked, his tone still dull.

"A tribute to you, you could say. Come on out, you! Show yourself!" she called.

Upon hearing her call, the creature moved forward as far as it could, before it's chains yanked it back. This brought it more into the light, and Takeda could now study it.

However, he wished he didn't have to. To his shock and horror, what stood in the cell was no animal or Pokemon. The creature was human-like, with a mostly human looking face and torso. However, it held attributes of a certain Pokemon.iLugia/i.

This creature had the face of a teenage girl, with navy-colored eyes and brown hair reaching past her shoulders. In some parts of her hair lay strands of white, and around her eyes were the pointed blue covers Lugia had around it's eyes. Her torso was normal enough, but her arms were longer than average, taking the form of Lugia's wings at the elbow. Also, her waist down was completely like that of the legendary bird's. Her legs were short and bended, her feet large, resembling Lugia's almost perfectly. The "girl's" skin was very pale, rather ghostly so. Takeda also noticed the large blue spikes shooting out of her back, and the long, Lugia-like tail she had. This Lugia-girl wore a plain white shirt, and that was all, likely just to cover her small breasts and torso, the part of her that was most human.

Takeda stared on at her in shock and horror, and she growled forward at him. "W-W-What..is this..?" he asked, barely able to form words.

"Our first living attempt at creating something like your precious Mudkip-girl." Leiko replied. "A failed attempt, as you can see, but we'll learn from it. Especially since we now have that book.. If only we could have gotten Lugia itself instead of a feather, perhaps it would have turned out better."

"..You.. You can't... You can' go on making these things! That..poor thing..is suffering! Y-You can't risk making anymore like her.." Takeda begged, looking up at her.

"Oh, but we can, and we will." she replied, smirking evilly. "You jealous? I know it was your dream to make a Lugia one, like that Mudkip-girl...looks like we're a step farther than you at that one." she teased.

Takeda glared at her. "You people..are.."

"Save it, Takeda." Leiko snapped. She looked back at the deformed Lugia-girl, and then back at him. "Just look at what your sins have created. You must be so proud!" she laughed, turning and walking back up.

Takeda glanced back over at the Lugia-girl, who had gone back to struggling. He looked away, lowering his head once more. Where was this headed..? He could only wonder..

/

That night, Hisa and the others camped out in a field outside Slateport City. They and their Pokemon had all had a long day, full of training. They hadn't greatly improved, but they were starting to get a bit better. Considering the circumstances, Hisa, Takahiro, and Michiru had decided to take a few days to train before continuing to Mauville. Running into Team Lunar again was too much of a risk, and in their current state they were pretty defenseless against their strength.

While her three human companions slept, Taki sat on a nearby rock. Her gaze was on the starry sky. She didn't know why it fascinated her so, but she loved watching it every chance she got. There were many things Taki didn't understand, really..but she did understand that Hisa and the others were fighting to protect her. She knew these Team Lunar people wanted her, that they wanted to hurt her. But Taki would never go with them. There was only one place she wanted to be.

The Mudkip-girl looked over at the sleeping Hisa, Takahiro, and Michiru. She hopped off the rock and crawled back next to Hisa. She snuggled close to her and closed her eyes, a content smile appearing on her face. The feeling being next to Hisa gave her was a warm, safe one. Being with Hisa was the only place Taki ever wanted to be.

That was the one thing she knew.

/

I figured I should go back to Hisa and them before ending it. D: Kinda eh ending BUT OH WELL.

Stuff. Is. Starting!

All in all, I can't say I'm displeased with this chapter, for once. xD;;


	9. Deceiver Of Fools

"Ladonna... What are you planning? With Ryoku.." a male Lunar member questioned. He was above grunt status, but not as powerful as Ladonna herself. He was an admin, like Leiko.

He stood in a room up high in the Team Lunar base. His tentative eyes were focused on Ladonna as she looked out the only window in the room. The male admin wore the same black and blue outfit as the other grunts, with the crescent moon shape on the front. He had short, silky black hair with parted bangs. The boy had keen dark blue eyes with small, square-shaped glasses, and looked to be around the age of twenty.

Ladonna chuckled somewhat darkly at the question. "That boy is something else. He thinks he's so far ahead of me, and yet, I know everything he's planning.. He thinks he's the one controlling the game, when in reality, he's stuck in a game of his own." she mused. "Such a complex child.. But in the end, that's what he is. A child. He believes he's in control of everything, and he thinks he can do whatever he pleases. When it backfires on him.. That's going to be a show."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Lady Ladonna? That kid's Pokemon _are _powerful.. Much more powerful than the average grunt's should be."

"He isn't the average grunt. He's had his own agenda from the beginning, and I've known of it. Ryoku is an over confident fool, maybe to most trainers he can give a good match, but when it comes to real power, he's got nothing." she explained, looking over to her fellow team member. "Trust me, Nobu. Let this play out, that's what I've been doing since I recruited him."

Nobu nodded in reply. "I understand. I will not worry then, Lady Ladonna."

/

Hisa and the others had spent a full week training their Pokemon. While they had become stronger, they still weren't the best. All of them realized that, but, at the least, they could now put up more of a fight against Team Lunar, if they were to attack again. Now, after a week of hard training, the group had set off for their destination, Mauville City.

"How much farther is iiiit?" Michiru whined.

"I don't know.. ask Takahiro." Hisa replied, looking over to the male member of the group.

"We've still got a ways to go." he informed. "We're close to Cycling Road..but unless someone here is hiding a bike, that's a no go."

"...The Skitty Princess is not happy." Michiru pouted.

Hisa sighed, and looked over to Taki, who turned her head around to meet her gaze. Taki was the only one who never complained about walking, and Hisa didn't know if it really affected her or not. She always seemed so content to be able to follow along. The Mudkip-girl would often admire the scenery of where they were, enjoying the look of nature and the Pokemon they would see.

"Kip!" she chirped, hugging Hisa.

Hisa groaned and pull her off. "Let's just keep going.." Takahiro and Michiru nodded in reply, and the group was off again.

After a bit more walking, Michiru stopped as a guy on a bicycle sped past them, and up to the nearby Cycling Road. She stomped her foot and let out a whine.

"I want to go on Cycling Road! I'm tired of walking!"

"So are we, but we aren't throwing a fit over it!" Hisa snapped.

"I am not 'throwing a fit'!"

"Then you're whining!"

"I am not!"

Takahiro sighed as the two girls argued back and fourth. This couldn't get any worse.

Just then, the loud roar of a motor was heard. Hisa and Michiru went silent and looked around, trying to see where the noise came from. Speeding down at them was a black motorcycle. They all knew who that was.

Takahiro's expression became even more aggravated at the sight of their new company. "It just got worse." he mumbled to himself.

The motorcycle stopped in front of the small group, and sure enough, the rider was Ryoku. He lifted up his sunglasses and hopped off, giving a slight smirk to Hisa, who was already blushing.

"Hey." he greeted with a small wave.

"You again?" Michiru asked, but was cut off by Hisa.

"R-Ryoku!" she exclaimed joyfully, running up to him.

"Hisa, it's good to see you again." he said with a small smile.

Her cheeks turned redder, and she nodded. "Yes! I-It's so good to see you!"

"You all still headed for Mauville?" he asked.

"Yes!" Hisa replied before anyone else could.

"I see." he smirked, looking at Hisa. "Taking the long way?"

"Er..yeah..we don't have any bikes to use.."

Still smirking, Ryoku grabbed Hisa's hand. "Why don't you let me take you on my motorcycle?"

Nearly falling over, Hisa's face had turned crimson again. "T-T-T-Take m-me..? T-Through C-Cycling..Road..?" she stumbled to reply.

Ryoku nodded. "Of course. I bet you could use a break from all the walking."

"How considerate of you." Takahiro scoffed.

Ryoku looked over to him, and laughed lightly. "Sorry. You guys can rent a bike over at the entrance."

"Whatever." Takahiro sighed.

"Let's do it!" Michiru said.

"Do what?" Takahiro asked.

"We're renting a bike. Come on." she replied, moving in the direction of the Cycling Road entrance, dragging the somewhat confused Taki along with her.

Ryoku laughed a bit again. "Well, I guess Hisa and I will meet you at the Mauville Pokemon Center?"

"Do whatever you want." Takahiro said, and walked after Michiru and Taki.

"So..you ready?" Ryoku asked.

Hisa nodded. "Yes! Er..I mean.. Yes.." she said, trying not to sound as joyous as she really was.

"Then, hop on." Ryoku said, getting on his motorcycle.

"Eevee, I'm going to put you in here just for a while, okay?" Hisa told her little Pokemon.

"Vee." Eevee understood, and was sucked into his Pokeball.

"Okay!" Hisa said, putting the Pokeball away and hopping onto the motorcycle. She got her helmet on, and wrapped her arms around Ryoku, just like the last time. "I-I'm ready.."

"Alright, here we go!" Ryoku called, starting up the motor and speeding forward.

The two sped up to the entrance of Cycling Road, where Takahiro and the other two were. Hisa waved as Ryoku passed them by. Michiru paid the man for a bike, and looked back to Takahiro.

"I got the bike. You're driving." she informed him.

"..What? Can't you ride a bike?"

"Of course I can!" she yelled. "My feet are tired, and you're the man. Drive the tired Skitty and Mudkip Princesses!"

Takahiro looked over at Taki, who was inspecting the bike. It was red, with the company who made it's logo in yellow on the side. To the side of the bike was a special extra seat, that was like a pod, as all three passengers couldn't fit on the bike.

"Fine." Takahiro agreed with a small sigh. He put on his helmet as Michiru put on hers and helped Taki put one on.

Takahiro sat Michiru in the extra seat, and gestured for Taki to come sit behind him. She, somewhat cautiously, did so.

"Wrap your arms around my stomach, okay Taki? So you don't fall off." he explained. Taki nodded and did as she was asked.

"Wait a second! Why does Taki get to ride up there!?" Michiru exclaimed.

"She has bigger boobs than you, I get to feel more against my back than if you were up here." Takahiro replied simply.

"Kip?" Taki said, with no idea what was going on.

"W-What!? Takahiro, I'm going to kill y--"

"Better fasten your seat belt!" he called, peddling forward, out onto the road.

"Damnit!" she squeaked, quickly buckling her seat belt in the little pod.

Meanwhile, Ryoku and Hisa were on their way down the long road. They passed by many other cyclers, and Hisa couldn't help but feel so cool, being able to ride with someone as cool as Ryoku. He was so good at driving the motorcycle, even though they were traveling at such a fast speed; he was completely in control. If another cycler was in their way, he would swerve just in time. Hisa felt completely safe. After a week of nothing but training her Pokemon, it was so refreshing to be doing something like this. Especially with Ryoku.

Hisa let out a small, happy sigh. Despite the speed of the bike, she couldn't feel more content. Ryoku smirked.

"You okay back there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she replied happily. "This is really nice..."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." he replied.

After another moment of silence, Hisa decided to try and make some conversation.

"So.. Ryoku.. How have you been?"

"Okay, I guess. Just been traveling around. Nothing special. What about you? I figured you'd have been to Mauville by now. I was surprised to run into you.." he asked. A lie. He had tracked them down and knew where they were.

"Oh, yeah.. Me and Takahiro and Michiru decided to take some time to train. We want to get stronger, in case..those Team Lunar people decide to attack us again.." she explained.

"I see. They probably will.. When they want something, they don't give up. I'm sure with a little training you could take those guys, though! They're not as tough as they look."

"Hah, yeah, maybe to you! You're like..the strongest trainer ever.." Hisa laughed. But then blushed, realizing what she said probably sounded weird.

"Strongest ever? Me?" he chuckled. "You're really cute."

Luckily she was wearing a helmet, as right then Hisa's face turned red as a tomato. She also felt faint again, losing grip a bit on Ryoku and falling to the side slightly.

"Hisa! Are you okay? Don't let go of me, you'll fall.." Ryoku called back, slowing down a bit.

"S-S-Sorry..! I-I'm fine..sorry.." she replied, doing her best to regain composure and clutching him tighter to her. That was too embarrassing.

Ryoku laughed, and she got nervous again.

"I'm not making fun of you!" he assured. "..Well, maybe I am. But I can't help it! You're so funny, Hisa. In a cute way."

"G-Gaaah, i-if you keep talking like that.. I r-really am going to fall off..!" she cried, still red, and clinging onto him tighter.

Ryoku laughed again. "Okay, okay, I'll stop." he replied.

Girls 'in love' were rather amusing.

/

A short while later, Takahiro, Michiru, and Taki had made it through Cycling Road. They had returned their bike, and were now in Mauville City. The three looked around for Hisa, but couldn't find her or Ryoku anywhere. So, they were waiting for them at the Mauville Pokemon Center, where they were all supposed to meet up.

Michiru had Mako-Skitty and Tama-Skitty out of their Pokeballs, and was playing around with them on one of the Center's couches. Takahiro was sitting in a chair with a bored and annoyed expression on his face, while Taki was completely focused on the TV that was on.

"Where is she, that idiot.." Takahiro wondered aloud.

"With that Ryoku guy, where else?" Michiru replied, patting Tama-Skitty on the head.

"Of course that's where she is. But where are they? They should've been here by now.. Damnit, they're both so annoying." he complained.

"Maybe he kidnapped her or something!" Michiru joked, her attention on her two Pokemon.

"Hah. Yeah, right." Takahiro replied, unamused.

Taki gazed at the Center's television, oblivious to everything else around her. She hadn't seen TV before, and it amazed her a great deal. She couldn't take her eyes off the moving, talking pictures.

On the screen were a man and woman, in their mid-twenties. The woman wore a red dress and had long brown curly hair with blue eyes, and the man had black hair with dark brown eyes, and wore a black suit.

"I love you!" the man said to the woman.

The woman looked down, and shook her head. "No, you don't. You don't mean that."

"I do!" he insisted. "I do mean it.. Sachiko, I love you more than anything else in the world! Love is..love is caring for that person more than anything, right? More than anyone else. Love is wanting to be with that person, no matter what, forever..right? Love is wanting to spend every day with that person, spend every season, every holiday..the good times, the bad.. As long as you have that person with you, everything will be okay. Love is wanting to hold onto that person and never let them go.. right? Sachiko, isn't that what love is!?"

The girl continued to look away from the man, and now looked like she was about to cry. "Yes.. Yes, that is love, but.."

"No buts. I love you, Sachiko. I feel all of that and more for you. Please..believe me.."

"Kenji.." the woman said, her tone unsure.

"Please..let me kiss you?" he begged, lifting her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

She closed her eyes as he bent down to meet her lips with his own. He hugged her close, and the two stayed like that for a moment before breaking apart.

"Oh, Kenji.. I love you.." the woman said, tears coming into her eyes.

Taki blinked at the scene. "Kip.. Love.." she said to herself.

Takahiro got up from his chair, still visibly annoyed. "I'm going to go look for her." he informed them, going out of the Center.

/

Meanwhile, Ryoku had taken Hisa to the water front in east Mauville. Despite their agreement with Hisa's other companions, they didn't think waiting a little longer for them would hurt. The two walked along the shore, hand in hand. It had been Ryoku who took Hisa's hand. The girl was still blushing madly over it, practically unable to speak. So, they strolled silently, as Hisa didn't want to say anything embarrassing or stupid. The moment was too perfect to ruin.

"Are you happy, Hisa?" Ryoku asked, breaking the silence.

"Y-Yeah.. I..really am.." she replied, smiling up at him, her cheeks still a crimson color.

"That's good to hear." he replied.

The two continued to walk together for a few more moments, before Ryoku stopped. Hisa blinked, stopping also. She looked up at him, nervous she had done something wrong. Ryoku looked down from her slightly, but then met her eyes with his.

"Hisa.. I have to ask you something." he started, his voice serious.

"Yes..?"

"Tell me.. What are your feelings on me?"

Hisa blinked with surprise, taken back by the question. "W-What do you mean, Ryoku..?" she asked.

"I mean.. What do you think of me, really? Would you say you had..feelings..for me? Would you say you i_loved/i_ me, even?" he questioned.

Hisa froze. The question was overwhelming, and so many thoughts and emotions rushed through her. She was scared to answer, but she knew she couldn't stay silent forever. He had asked..so this was her chance! Her chance to tell him her feelings.. It was now or never. If he turned her down, then at least she tried.

She swallowed, trying to form her words. "I-I.. Ryoku, I.. Yes..I do." she said, somewhat softly. "I..love you, Ryoku.."

He smirked slightly at her answer. "Then answer me this." he said again, walking a few steps ahead of her.

"Would you love me..no matter what? Even if I hurt you? Even if I was cruel to you? Even if I pushed you away?"

"What?" she asked, confused by all this. "I.. Of course I would, I mean.. I do..love you..a lot.. I don't..I don't think you could do anything cruel to me, Ryoku.. You're really kind.."

Ryoku twitched slightly at her reply. "What makes you say that? What makes you believe in me so much? It could be argued we barely know each other.. How do you feel so strongly about me?" he continued.

"I.. I don't know.. I just.." she swallowed, trying to put more confidence into her voice. "From the moment we met, I just..knew. I knew you were a great person..an amazing person.. Strong, kind.. "

"Hisa.." he said. "Would you love me if I told you I was the devil's advocate?"

"..What? What in the world are you talking about, Ryoku..?" she asked, completely confused.

"Heh, it's nothing.. Nevermind it, Hisa." he said, turning back around to face her.

"If you say so.." she replied, looking down a bit.

Ryoku moved closer to her. Hisa looked up at him, and into his red eyes. She couldn't read them, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. She blinked as he suddenly moved his hand to her back and lightly pushed her forward, closer to him.

"Ryoku.." she started.

Before she could say anything else, Ryoku lowered his lips to hers, locking her into a kiss. Hisa's face turned a crimson red color yet again, and she resisted the urge to flail. He was kissing her..his arms were around her in an embrace. Her dream was coming true, and she couldn't move away from it. Hisa closed her eyes, and kissed him back. He hugged her a bit more tightly, and added some more passion into his kiss.

As luck would have it, Takahiro had found the two right then. He stared at them, his annoyed expression turning into a shocked one. It faded back to an angry one within a second, and he clenched his fist.

"Idiot.." he muttered quietly to himself. He quickly turned his back and walked off from the scene, before they could notice him.

After a few moments staying lip-locked, Ryoku and Hisa broke apart, and looked into each other's eyes. Hisa continued to blush, and she couldn't help but look away with embarrassment. Ryoku gave a small smile to her, and lightly pushed her away from him.

"I'll see you around." he said, turning around and getting back onto his motorcycle.

Hisa looked up, and looked over at him. "W-Wait!" she called.

But it was no use. Ryoku gave her a small wave, avoiding eye contact. Before she could get to him or say anything more, he was already off. Hisa looked down, disappointed. She put her hand to her chest, feeling her heart beating rapidly. So much had just happened in such a short time. She'd gotten her first kiss, from Ryoku.. Yet he had gone off, just like that. She had no idea what was to happen between them next. The kiss was amazing, but was it out of pity? Ryoku hadn't stated that he returned her feelings or not. And what was that strange speech about? It confused Hisa to no end.

Snapping back to reality, Hisa suddenly realized Takahiro and the others must have made it to the Pokemon Center by then. She shouldn't keep them waiting any longer, she could think about everything later. With that last thought, Hisa sped back into Mauville, searching for the Pokemon Center.

Hisa burst through the Center doors when she finally found it, out of breath from running. She looked relieved when she saw her friends there; Taki still watching the TV, Michiru with Tama-Skitty and Mako-Skitty, who were sleeping on her lap, and Takahiro, who was sitting in the chair again with an aggravated expression on his face.

"Hisa!" Taki exclaimed joyfully, flinging herself onto the worn out girl.

"Hey, Taki.." she greeted the Mudkip-girl. "I-I'm really sorry about that, you guys!" she apologized. "Ryoku and I, um..took a little..detour.."

"Yeah. Hope you had fun." Takahiro snapped, getting up from his chair again. "I'm going for a walk." he said, walking past Hisa and out the Center doors.

Hisa looked back after him, confused at his worse than normal attitude. "What's his problem?" she asked, looking to Michiru.

"I dunno, he's been in a bad mood all day." she shrugged.

"Kip! Taki missed Hisa!" Taki said, clinging to her.

"I missed you too, Taki.." Hisa replied, patting the girl on the head.

"So.. Hisa, what did you do with Ryoku?" Michiru asked with a slight smirk.

Hisa blushed, recalling the events of the day. "N-Nothing! He just took me around on his motorcycle, that's all.." she replied.

"Oh? That's all?" Michiru questioned. She smirked again. "From the look on your face, it seems like you two did more than that.."

Hisa's blush increased. "W-We did not! It's none of your business, anyway!" she yelled.

"So what did you guys really do?" Michiru continued.

"Y-You're too young to understand!"

"You're so defensive.. What, did he kiss you or something?"

"It's none of your business!" Hisa shouted.

"..He did!"

"I'm going up to get a room!" Hisa replied, blushing furiously. She stomped up the stairs of the Pokemon Center, completely embarrassed, as well as confused about the day.

"Kiss.." Taki said to herself, remembering the TV show she had seen earlier. She followed Hisa up the stairs, and stopped behind her. "Hisa.. What is a..kiss?" she asked.

Hisa turned around to face her. "A kiss? It's..um.. Something people do when they love each other. They..uh..touch their lips together, and.. That's basically it. You do it to someone you love." she explained, or tried to.

"Kip! Taki understands! You kiss someone you love.." she said, remembering the way it happened in the show.

Love.. She also remembered how the man had said what love was. Love was caring for that one person more than anything, and wanting to be with them forever. Love was wanting to spend everyday with that person, and knowing that everything would be okay because that person was there.

As Hisa was about to walk away, Taki grabbed her hand. Hisa looked back at her, confused.

"What is it, Taki?" she asked.

The Mudkip-girl looked up at her, and smiled. She remembered what she had seen on the TV, and slowly moved closer to Hisa's face. Hisa's eyes widened slightly as the two became closer. Just as Taki's lips barely reached Hisa's and touched them lightly, she pushed the Mudkip-girl away.

"Taki! W-What in the world do you think you're doing!?" she exclaimed, turning red again.

Taki blinked up at her, confused. She didn't understand why Hisa pushed her away like that.

"Hisa said a kiss is two people touching their lips together, yes? And you kiss someone you love.." she explained. "Taki loves Hisa. More than anything."

Hisa continued to blush at her words, and looked away from her a bit. "No, no, Taki.. I mean, yes, that's right, but.. There's two different kinds of love."

"Different kinds of love?" she asked.

"Yeah.. The kind of love where you kiss someone is..like..love.. You want to be with that person. Marry that person, have a family with them.. Romantic love. The other love, which you feel for me, is friendly love. Or family love. The kind of love you feel for your friends and family. Understand?"

Taki nodded. "Taki guesses so.."

Hisa sighed. "Okay then, good." she replied. "Let's..go get a room or something now."

"Kip!" Taki complied, following along after Hisa.

Hisa didn't need or want any more strange things happening to her, that was for sure. Enough was enough for one day.. And they were going to have to go see this Professor Mayu the next day, too. She wondered what would happen there. What they would find out about Taki. It was all so much to think about.. But, what would happen, would happen. She'd learned that by now.

/


	10. The Professor

The group of Hisa, Taki, Takahiro, and Michiru stood outside a large buliding. It was located in west Mauville, just as Professor Miho said. The laboratory of Mayu Chiba, the woman who could help with Taki. The lab almost resembled a mansion of sorts. It was white and very tall, yet also wide, stretching far back and around. Around the back, fences could be seen, almost like that of a ranch. It was nothing like Miho's lab, or even Professor Birch's.

"Is..this it?" Takahiro questioned, staring at the large building before the group.

"Looks like it.." Hisa replied, also studying the lab. "I had no idea it would be so..fancy."

Michiru took her eyes off the huge building, instead looking over at some bushes nearby. Out from them walked a small Skitty. The Skitty was smaller than Mako-Skitty and Tama, and seemed to be quite young. The little cat looked around, seemingly nervous. Michiru's eyes lit up at her find, and she quickly darted over to the Pokemon.

"Come here, little Skitty! Skit skit skit!" she called.

The little Skitty shivered at her approach, and ran back into the bushes it had come from. Michiru frowned at this, and began digging through the brushes for the Pokemon.

"Skittyyy! Please come out! The Skitty Princess won't hurt you!"

"Michiru, you're freaking it out.. It looks like a baby.." Hisa commented.

Ignoring Hisa, Michiru continued digging for the cat Pokemon. When she finally caught it, the Skitty desperately struggled to get free from her grasp. It wiggled and squeaked, before finally slipping out of the girl's hands. The little Skitty then darted for the giant lab, scratching at the door and shivering with fear.

"Hey.." Michiru pouted, getting ready to go after the Pokemon again.

Before she could make it over there, the door to the lab opened. The little Skitty quickly ran inside, and the woman that had come for it glanced back, then back over to the group before her. The woman looked to be in her early twenties, and had short light brown colored hair that didn't quite reach to her shoulders, with amber eyes. She wore a long white lab coat over a white shirt, and black pants.

The girl gave a welcoming smile and waved over at the visitors. "Hello there!" she greeted. "I'm assuming you're the ones Miho sent?"

"Yeah, we are," Hisa replied.

"Come on in!" she said, opening up the door more and stepping to the side.

The four walked in, and the woman closed the door behind them. They looked around the room they had been led into. If possible, the building seemed even larger on the inside. Pure white tile lay under their feet, with not much else in the room. It seemed more of an entrance, as there were two different hallways before them. The woman who had let them in smiled again at the group.

"I'm so glad you all got here safely! I'm Professor Mayu's assistant, Nami. I'm very pleased to meet all of you!"

"I'm Hisa, and this is Taki. It's nice to meet you too, Nami," Hisa introduced, smiling at the friendly woman.

"Takahiro," the boy of the group said.

"And I'm Michiru, the Skitty Princess!" Michiru proclaimed.

"I see! So, this is Taki?" Nami asked, studying the Mudkip-girl.

"Kip! Hello, Nami!" Taki greeted cheerfully.

"How cute!" Nami chuckled. "Come on, I'll take you all to see the Professor."

With the introductions over, Nami led the group through one of the hallways. Different portraits and signs hung on the walls, and they passed by quite a few different doors along the way. The place really was immense.

Finally, Nami led them to a large room at the end of the hallway. It seemed to be the main lab, as many machines and devices lay scattered throughout it. There were also different desks, with lots of papers all around, and a computer. At the edge of the room was a door leading outside, and on the other side of the room was a large, winding staircase leading up. Straight back was yet another hallway.

In the middle of the large lab lay a large Arcanine. The big dog was sleeping, but upon hearing the footsteps of the intruders, it's ears perked up and the big Pokemon sat up with a yawn.

"Whoa! That's a big Arcanine.." Hisa exclaimed, taking a small step back.

"Hehe, don't worry, he won't hurt you!" Nami informed, smiling at the fire Pokemon. Arcanine wagged it's tail and walked over to her, letting her pet him.

"Kip.." Taki said, studying the dog-like Pokemon.

Arcanine blinked and sniffed the strange Mudkip-girl. Her scent intrigued him, and he barked at her once.

"Kip!" Taki called back.

"So it seems she can communicate with other Pokemon well.." Nami observed.

Footsteps were then heard from the stairway. The group turned their attention to the steps as a woman walked down. The Arcanine went over to her, and she pat him on the head once she made her way down. The woman was about the same height as Nami, and looked to be the same age. She had long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail, and green eyes. She wore small, oval-shaped glasses which rested on the bridge of her nose. She too was dressed in a white lab coat over a white shirt, but wore a white skirt instead of pants, that reached to just above her knees. The woman looked over to the group, a somewhat blank expression on her face. She was silent, and held a blank, somewhat dull air about her. Her eyes too were this way, yet something in them was very sharp.

"Ah, Professor Mayu! There you are! Our guests are here.." Nami greeted, gesturing to the group beside her.

Professor Mayu gave no repsonse, she instead walked over to the visitors, studying each before resting her gaze on Taki.

"This is Hisa, Takahiro, Michiru, and Taki," Nami introduced, smiling.

The woman gave a small nod, her eyes still focused on the Mudkip-girl. "You are Taki.." she said quietly. She extended a hand forward to brush over the girl's cheek, also running her fingers through some strands of her hair.

Taki blinked at the woman's touch. "Kip?"

Professor Mayu reached into her pocket and took out a syringe. Without a word, she quickly grabbed the Mudkip-girl's arm and stuck the needle in. Taki squeaked with pain and tried to get away, but the woman held her there. She released her after a moment, placing the now blood-filled syringe back into her pocket.

"Y-You just did something like that without even asking..?" Hisa asked, bewildered.

Mayu nodded, turning around and walking over to one of the tables in the room. She took the syringe back out and placed it with some other things. Nami laughed lightly, and looked over to the group.

"Sorry, Professor Mayu has quite a..different way of doing things," she explained.

"I can see that.." Hisa replied.

"She's not very talkative, but she's very interested in Taki. Please don't be offended, it's just the way she is. She's a very brilliant scientist.."

"It's okay.. Right, Taki?" Hisa assured.

"Kip," Taki nodded.

"Isn't this place kind of..empty, for a lab?" Takahiro asked. "I figured there'd be a lot more people like you around."

"Oh, yes, it's just the two of us, mainly. There are some cooks and cleaning ladies and the like, but as for the lab, it's just Professor Mayu and I. Professor Mayu doesn't like working with many people, if she can help it," Nami explained.

"Do you both live here?" Michiru asked.

"Yep!" Nami answered.

"Doesn't that get kind of lonely?" Hisa questioned.

"Not at all!" Nami replied. "I love Professor Mayu. There isn't anything I'd rather be doing with my life. Staying here and helping her with her work is perfect for me."

"I see.. So, you two are like.." Takahiro started.

"Eh?" Nami asked.

"..Takahiro.." Hisa warned.

"Um, nothing, nothing!"

Nami blinked. "Professor Mayu is my best friend. We've been friends since middle school.. She's different, and kept to herself a lot, so she didn't have any friends.. I didn't have many either. Something about us just clicked..and we've been together ever since." she reminisced, smiling over to Mayu. "I'm the only one she really talks to.. And, well, I wouldn't trade my job for anything! Being able to work with the greatest professor in all of Hoenn is such an honor!"

"Ehh, she's the greatest in all of Hoenn!?" Hisa exclaimed. "Even better than Professor Birch?"

"Well, Professor Birch is more famous.. Professor Mayu is quieter about her research, and likes to remain in Mauville, dealing with things around here. But she's amazingly brilliant! It's why Miho sent you to us. If anyone can help you with Taki, it'll be Professor Mayu!" Nami confidently informed.

"Nami, you're talking too much again," Mayu snapped, her voice low and somewhat dull.

"Ehehe, sorry Professor Mayu! I just can't stress enough how great you are in what you do," Nami replied, apologetically.

Finishing what she had been doing with the drawn blood from Taki, Professor Mayu walked back over to the group. "Come outside with me," she instructed, turning towards the door which led to the outside. Mayu's voice was cold and low, almost monotone.

The group and Nami followed the professor outside. What they walked into was no ordinary backyard, that was for sure. The back of the lab was vast, stretching out over hills. Pokemon were all over, running about; some confined to ranch-like stables. Many different kinds populated the lab's "backyard". They even had multiple ponds where water Pokemon played and lived.

Hisa and the others looked around in awe at their new surroundings. It was like nothing they'd seen before. So many different kinds of Pokemon living happily, right in Mayu's backyard! This place really was no ordinary lab.

Michiru gasped as the little Skitty from before ran past her. It looked over to her and the others, and shrunk down with fear, running into some nearby bushes. Michiru frowned, and looked over to Mayu and Nami.

"Um, Professor Mayu..what's with that little Skitty? I saw it earlier and wanted to catch it, but it ran away.." she asked.

"She doesn't like people." Mayu replied.

"That one's a baby.. We found her a couple of months ago. She'd been born recently and abandoned by her trainer, it looked like.. She was terrified of us, but we had to take her in. She's still not exactly comfortable with us, but moreso than with others. We don't know what happened before we found her, but she's incredibly jumpy and scared. She runs and hides whenever a human comes near.. It's sad, really," Nami explained, looking sadly over at the little Skitty, who was cautiously peeking out from the bushes.

"T-That's awful..!" Michiru exclaimed. "I, Michiru Seirimiya, Princess of the Skitties, will not tolerate anything like that once my Skitty Kingdom is complete! That poor little thing, I want her to be in the kingdom! She can work beside Mako-Skitty and Tama-Skitty, and of course me! We'll teach her not to fear all humans!" she declared, running over to the bushes. The little Skitty squeaked and ran off before Michiru could extend her hand over to pet her.

"Wait! Baby Skittyyyy!"

"... Good luck catching her," Mayu said.

"Eheheh.. She's..sure enthusiastic about Skitty.." Nami commented.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it," Hisa said with a sigh.

"She'll be chasing that thing all day," Takahiro sighed.

"So.. Professor Mayu, are all these Pokemon here yours?" Hisa asked.

"Basically," Mayu replied.

"Professor Mayu gets a lot of Pokemon for research purposes. She also adopts abandoned ones, or ones she finds that are injured or sick. So, they stay here unless she decides to free them. It also serves as research to how they all interact together," Nami explained. "We've done our best to make this place a happy place for all the Pokemon to live."

"Wow.. It's really amazing!" Hisa replied, looking around still.

Taki looked over to one of the few ponds in the area. It wasn't overly large, but not tiny either. About five Mudkips and a Marshtomp could be seen sitting and swimming around it. They all poked her curiosity, and she absent mindedly walked over to the pond. Once she made it to the water's edge, she smiled down at her fellow Pokemon. The Mudkips blinked and looked up at the strange girl before them.

"Kip!" they called to her.

"Kip!" she called back. She then began removing her dress, tossing it to the side and hopping into the pond.

"Kip kip, Mudkip!" the little ones called, swimming around the newcomer.

"Kip kip!" Taki chirped back.

"T-Taki! What are you doing!?" Hisa shouted, running over to the pond, interupting the little tour Nami had been giving.

"Kip.. Taki wanted to swim.." Taki replied, looking down.

"Taki.. We don't strip and jump into people's ponds!" Hisa scolded, embarrassed.

"Let her be," Mayu cut in. She walked over to the two, looking down at Taki. "I was expecting her to do that. Let her swim with them. They're basically like her own kind."

"Ah.. Okay, if you say so.." Hisa replied.

"Kip!" Taki chirped joyfully, swimming underwater with the other Mudkips. The Marshtomp jumped in now too, also going underwater.

"So, she obviously enjoys water," Mayu stated, looking to Hisa.

"Yeah.. She tries to jump in almost anytime we get by some," she replied.

Mayu nodded in reply. Suddenly, a little Plusle and Minun ran out to the group. The two electric mice cheerfully ran up to Hisa.

"Plu!"

"Min!"

"Awww, a Plusle and Minun! How adorable!" Hisa said, patting the two friendly Pokemon.

"Ah, those two!" Nami said. "Those two love people. They're like brother and sister, we've had them here for a while. Plusle is the male, and Minun is the female."

"They're so sweet!" Hisa replied as the two nuzzled and jumped around her.

The little Minun looked over to Takahiro, and hopped onto him. He gave the blue and yellow colored mouse an irritated look, and tried to pry her off.

"Min!"

"Hey, get off!"

"Minun!" she called, hopping onto his shoulder.

"No, hey!" Takahiro yelled, grabbing Minun and throwing her off him.

"Minun Minun!" she called, hopping onto him again.

"Goddamnit, get this stupid thing off!"

Hisa laughed. "It likes you, Takahiro!"

"I don't like it!" he snapped back.

"Min!"

"Awww, they seem to really like the two of you a lot!" Nami giggled.

"Wonderful," Takahiro replied, sarcastically.

After a bit more of showing them around the ranch, Plusle and Minun following along, Professor Mayu walked over to a stable which held a few Tauros. One came to greet her, and she pat it on the head, afterwards letting it out from the fenced area. It stood by her obediently as she turned to Hisa.

"Hisa. Call Taki over here. And Nami, get her a towel," she instructed.

The two girls nodded and quickly did as they were asked. Hisa called Taki out from the Mudkip pond, and Nami fetched a towel to dry her with. Once she was dried and had her dress back on, Hisa led her over to Mayu and the others. Hisa noticed a slight change in Mayu's expression, like she had something planned.

"Taki, go stand over there," the professor ordered, pointing to an open space in the ranch.

"Kip? Alright.." Taki complied, though confused.

"Um, Professor Mayu, what are you doing?" Hisa asked, curious.

"Testing her battle skills," she replied curtly.

"Huh?"

"Tauros, go," Mayu called, and the large Pokemon walked forward, facing the Mudkip-girl.

"W-Wha? You're fighting her with a Tauros!?" Hisa asked, nervously.

"Yes," Mayu replied, her eyes focused on her Pokemon and Taki.

"Isn't that a bit.. It could like trample her!" she objected.

"I'm hoping that won't happen,"

"Hoping!?" Hisa exclaimed.

"Now, now, Hisa.. Professor Mayu would never purposely injure Taki! I'm sure she's got control of the situation!" Nami reassured.

"Tauros, Horn Attack!" Mayu called.

The bull-like Pokemon charged forward, aiming for the Mudkip-girl before it. Taki blinked, and scrambled to get out of the way of the attack.

"Another!"

Tauros obediently re-charged the girl with it's Horn Attack. Taki, again, managed to dodge. She stared at her opponent, awaiting it's next move.

"She has good speed," Mayu noted. "Zen Headbutt!"

Charging forward again, Taki attempted to dodge. Tauros managed to graze her side with it's attack. Taki winced and fell back, quickly trying to get back on her feet. She rose, glaring at her opponent. Opening her mouth wide, she shot out a powerful Water Gun, knocking the larger creature back.

"Oh wow! That really was a Water Gun!" Nami marveled.

"Tauros, Scary Face," Mayu called.

Her Pokemon shook off the water, and glared forward; it's eyes glowing a red color. Taki blinked and then froze at the attack.

"Take Down!" the professor ordered.

With Taki frozen to where she stood for the moment, Tauros quickly rammed into her with the Take Down, causing her to yelp with pain and hit the ground, hard.

"Taki!" Hisa shrieked. "P-Please, Professor Mayu, she's getting hurt!"

"She's fine. Look, she's getting up," Mayu refused, her eyes focused on the battle before her.

Hisa looked on nervously as Taki slowly got back up. She didn't seem to be bleeding, which was good, but Hisa was still worried. Even if she was part Pokemon, she was also part human. Was Mayu testing her body? If that was the case, Hisa was scared that maybe Taki's body wasn't the same as a Pokemon's. If her body mostly resembled a human's, maybe her body could only take as much as a human's..

Mayu had called for another Zen Headbutt from Tauros, and it was charging Taki again. Taki stood firm, bracing herself for the attack. She swiftly hopped above Tauros, startling it. She caught herself on it's back, and propelled herself forward, landing on the ground again. Turning around, she quickly fired another Water Gun at the bull-like Pokemon, knocking it back once more.

"That was impressive," Mayu commented. Though her eyes were on her Pokemon and the battle itself, she was closely studying Taki and her movements.

The professor ordered a Horn Attack this time, and Tauros was yet again charging the Mudkip-girl. Taki dodged, and opened her mouth wide again. She shot a final blast of water out at her opponent, this time knocking the large Pokemon onto it's back. Mayu realized her Pokemon had had about enough, and she took out a bottle of Hyper Potion. She sprayed it on Tauros, and pat him thankfully. Once it's energy was restored, the Pokemon got up and went back to it's stables.

Hisa sighed with relief as the battle ended. Somehow, Taki had managed to win. She didn't look too hurt, either. However, Hisa's nervousness quickly returned as she saw Mayu take out a pokeball.

She threw it, releasing a Rapidash. The fiery horse faced forward, ready to fight.

"Another battle..?" Hisa questioned.

"Yes. This time she should have the advantage. Last time, it was neutral," Mayu explained.

"I see.." Hisa replied, focusing her gaze on Taki.

"Rapidash, Fire Blast!" Mayu ordered.

"F-Fire Blast!?" both Hisa and Takahiro exclaimed, looking at the professor like she was crazy.

"Just watch," she replied.

Taki began to scurry out of the way as the enormous blast of flames neared her, but instead she stopped and faced it. Opening her mouth wider than before, she let out her Water Gun, hitting the Fire Blast head on. It shot right through, turning most of the fire to ash.

"Rapidash, Stomp!"

The fire horse charged the girl, raising a hoove and slamming it down at her. Taki managed to barely dodge, and shot a close range Water Gun at her opponent. It hit, and Rapidash was thrown back.

"Rapidash, Fire Spin!" Mayu ordered next.

Rapidash let out another blast of fire, this time engulfing Taki in it. The Mudkip-girl nervously looked around her, and tried to think, as she was now surrounded by fierce flames. The fire seemed to be closing in on her, and she could feel it lick at her skin now and then.

"P-Professor Mayu..!" Hisa cried.

But the woman paid no attention to her. Her focus remained on Taki, trapped inside the powerful Fire Spin.

Taki could think of only one thing to do. She opened her mouth wide and shot a Water Gun forward. It pierced the flames, creating an opening. But, before Taki could get out, the flames swarmed together again, blocking her path. She frowned, trying to think of another idea.

Her fins perked up as she thought of her next plan. Taki opened her mouth up and again shot out a Water Gun. But this time, she spun in a circle, continuing to fire the water attack as she did so. To her relief, that worked! She quickly hopped back before any flames could spring up again, and she glared forward at her fiery opponent.

Mayu gave a slight smirk to this. "Rapidash, try another Stomp!" she called.

The horse dashed forward, but was not able to execute the attack, as Taki met it with another Water Gun. Rapidash flew back, hitting the ground as Tauros had. Mayu returned it back into the pokeball then.

Before Hisa could become relieved yet again, Mayu reached for another pokeball. She threw it, releasing a Tropius.

"Another one!?" Hisa yelled.

"This is the last one. This time she has a disadvantage," Mayu replied. "Also, I want you to instruct her on this one."

"Me? Okay.." Hisa agreed. She still wasn't that good of a trainer, she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of someone like Professor Mayu. But refusing wouldn't be good, either. So, she'd do her best to help Taki.

"Okay, Taki, um.. Try a Water Gun!" she called.

Taki quickly obeyed, spraying the water attack forward. It hit Tropius, but the large grass Pokemon didn't seem too fased by it. It merely shook off the water and faced forward, awaiting a command from it's trainer.

"Tropius, Magical Leaf," Mayu ordered.

The Pokemon obeyed, shooting out different colored leaves from it's back at it's opponent. Hisa told Taki to dodge, but because there were so many of the leaves, Taki could only do so with a few.

"Stomp."

Tropius flew forward, hitting Taki hard with it's leg. Taki hit the ground, and struggled to pull herself back up.

"Taki! Try another Water Gun!" Hisa ordered.

Taki nodded, and shot another Water Gun at Tropius. It hit, but again, Tropius seemed unharmed.

"Gust!" Mayu called.

Tropius flapped it's leaf wings, forming a powerful gust of wind and hitting Taki with it. The girl squeaked as she was carried off the ground, and thrown back down.

Hisa bit her lip. Taki really did have a disadvantage in this. She racked her brain, trying to think of attacks Mudkip had.

"Tropius, go at her with another Stomp," Mayu ordered.

"Taki, quick! Mud-slap!" Hisa called.

Taki nodded, and formed some mud in her right hand. She swiftly shot it up at Tropius. This aggravated the large Pokemon, and caused it to move back from her a bit. However, Tropius was far from defeated. Mayu called for another Magical Leaf, and Taki was caught up in the swarm of leaves yet again.

"T-Taki.. Water Gun!"

Taki opened her mouth, but before she could shoot out her attack, Tropius hit her with another Magical Leaf. Taki struggled to pull herself up, and Hisa looked on nervously as ever.

"Taki.. Try a--"

"That's enough," Hisa was cut off by Mayu. The woman called her Pokemon back into it's pokeball, and she walked over to the wounded Mudkip-girl.

Pulling out another Hyper Potion from her pocket, Mayu sprayed it on the girl. Taki shut her eyes and whimpered lightly, but soon her wounds began disappearing. She stood up, and looked up at Professor Mayu.

"It seems potions and the like work on her. However, not as good as on normal Pokemon. But, I think she'll be okay in a little while," Mayu informed, more to herself than the others around her.

"Kip.." Taki said, going over and hugging Hisa.

Hisa smiled and pet the Mudkip-girl on the head. "You did good, Taki," she praised.

"Kip! Taki did good!" she beamed, hugging Hisa tighter.

Mayu and Nami led the group back into the lab, with the Plusle and Minun following along. Mayu walked straight over to her computer, pressing some keys and clicking a few times. She then began typing, not saying a word.

"I'll go get some tea for everyone!" Nami announced, disappearing into the hall.

"Are you feeling okay, Taki?" Hisa asked, petting the Plusle which had taken a liking to her.

"Taki will be fine. Hisa doesn't have to worry," she replied.

"Alright.." Hisa looked down at the little electric Pokemon. "You're so cute!"

"Can you take this one too?" Takahiro grumbled. The Minun had made it's way up onto his shoulder again. He threw it off once more, but it still smiled up at him.

"Min!"

"Leave me alone.."

"You're so popular with cute Pokemon, Takahiro," Hisa giggled.

Nami then returned, with a defeated looking Michiru at her side. She sat the tray she was holding down and began pouring the tea into cups, and then passed them out to her guests and Mayu, who remained glued to her computer.

Michiru sighed heavily, taking a sip of her tea. "I couldn't catch the Skitty! Not even Mako or Tama could get it to come to me.."

"You should just leave it alone, it doesn't like people.." Hisa said.

"But I need to help it! It's my duty as the Skitty Princess!" Michiru wailed.

"I'm sorry, Michiru.. That little one is just so scared of people. It's admirable you've tried so hard to befriend it.. But I'm not sure if anyone can get to it," Nami sympathized.

Hisa looked over at Mayu as Michiru continued to pout. The professor was still wrapped up in her computer, and Hisa couldn't quite tell what she was up to.

"Um.. Professor Mayu, what are you doing? Have you found anything out about Taki?" she asked.

Professor Mayu shook her head. "It will take me some time to research her, but I'm trying to locate some information on the internet," she replied, her eyes still glued to the screen. "I remember hearing a rumor about a man who wished to create a hybrid.. Combining a human being and a Pokemon into one. I am unsure of this man's name or if he even exists.. But if he does, he could very well be the one who created Taki."

"Really? Do you know anything else about him?" Hisa questioned intently.

"I'm afraid not. But I do believe he may exist, somewhere... Taki was made by someone, that I am positive of. The question is, who managed to do such a thing, and for what purpose. There could also be more beings like her out there.. And who knows what they could be capable of. Taki is stronger than the average human. She has attributes of a Mudkip. If someone was able to make a creature like her with a stronger Pokemon, and make use of their power.. That would not be good at all," Mayu explained.

"You think there's others like Taki out there? But different types?" Takahiro asked.

"I can't say for sure. But if Taki was created, then there is a possibility."

"Don't worry! Professor Mayu will find something out. If there's any information on the person who made Taki out there, she'll find it!" Nami declared.

"But it will take some time," Mayu said, standing up. "I will research her, but until I get some answers, I need you all to do me a favor."

"What is it?" Hisa asked.

"Keep traveling. Take her along with you as you have been, and go on your Pokemon journies normally. There is nothing more I can do at this moment, so there is no reason to stick around here," Mayu answered.

"Ah.. Okay then.. We can do that!" Hisa nodded.

"I will keep in contact with you. I believe going along with you will help her grow, and may provide help in my research of her," Mayu added.

"Kip.. Taki gets to stay with Hisa?"

"Yep, you do," Hisa replied, patting the Mudkip-girl on the head.

"Kip!" Taki chirped, hugging her.

The group stayed the night at the laboratory. This allowed Professor Mayu to do some tests on Taki, and for them to rest and play with the lab's Pokemon. Hisa still couldn't believe what a large place it was. Though she was a bit strange, Professor Mayu was a pretty amazing person. To be so unknown, yet to have such a large place filled with so many different kinds of Pokemon, and to have accomplished quite a bit. Hisa was confident that she could help out with Taki.

Morning soon came again, and the group prepared to leave Professor Mayu and Mauville. As Nami was seeing them out the door, the Plusle and Minun from the day before came hopping down the hall. The two stopped before the group, Plusle hopping onto Hisa and Minun on Takahiro.

"Awww, you wanted to say bye?" Hisa said, petting the electric mouse.

"Plu!"

"No, off! Damnit.." Takahiro growled as the Minun nuzzled him.

Nami chuckled. "Ah, those two really like you!"

"Take them with you,"called Professor Mayu.

"Huh?" Hisa and Takahiro asked in unison.

Professor Mayu walked into view, carrying the little Skitty. "Plusle and Minun, you can have them. They like you, and I've gotten what I need out of them. They'll be much happier traveling with you," she explained.

"Really? Thank you so much, Professor Mayu!" Hisa exclaimed joyfully. "You don't mind, do you, Plusle?"

"Plu!"

With that, Hisa took out a pokeball and let her new Pokemon inside. Takahiro, on the other hand, didn't look as happy about his new catch.

"You can take this thing. Really," he groaned, prying the Minun off his shoulder.

"Afraid not. She likes you so much, and Hisa is taking Plusle. He's like her brother, it would be cruel to separate them like that," Professor Mayu replied, her tone slightly mocking.

"Min!" the Minun called out cheerfully.

Takahiro sighed. "Just get in the damn ball.." he said, taking out a pokeball of his own. It was too early in the morning for this.

"I guess this is goodbye, little Skitty.. I promise I'll cleanse this world of evil with my Skitty army!" Michiru declared sadly to the nervous Skitty in Professor Mayu's arms.

"You really want to train Skitty, huh?" Mayu asked.

"Yes! It's my destiny!" Michiru replied.

"Heh. Then take her," the professor offered, holding the young Pokemon out to Michiru.

"Eh? I can take her..?" Michiru asked.

"Yes. I think your energy will be good for her, and getting out will be as well. She'll never get over her fear being cooped up here," Mayu explained.

"Oh, Professor Mayu, you're so smart and generous!" Nami beamed.

Michiru gratefully took the Skitty into her arms. The cat Pokemon began to shake, wanting to get free of the girl's grasp. Michiru hugged it to her, but not too tightly.

"You can trust me, Skitty! I promise I won't hurt you!" she assured, petting her new Pokemon.

The little Skitty untensed slightly, though it's expression remained nervous and unsure.

"And I know what your new name is going to be!" Michiru announced. "From this moment on, you are Nia-Skitty!"

"Skit.." Nia-Skitty said, not really sure what to do.

"Okay, I'm going to put you in your new pokeball now.. But I promise I'll let you out later, and you can meet Mako-Skitty and Tama-Skitty!" Michiru explained, pulling out a pokeball and letting her new Pokemon inside. She then grinned widely, hugging the pokeball to her chest. "I got a new Skitty! Yes! The Skitty Kingdom to one step closer to being completed!" she cheered.

"Here we go.." Hisa murmured.

"Make sure you don't lose her," Mayu warned, gesturing to Taki.

"I won't!" Hisa assured.

"Be careful, all of you, and good luck!" Nami smiled.

"Goodbye Professor Mayu and Nami!" Taki waved.

"Bye!" the other three called as the group began walking off from the lab.

Finally, they'd met their destination. Now that it was over with, it seemed to have given more questions than answers. Hopefully, Nami was right and Professor Mayu could get those questions answered. Until then, they'd just have to wait and continue with their lives.

With no set place to go anymore, Hisa wondered where the group should head to next.

"Hey, Takahiro.. Where do you think we should go now? We made it to Mauville, so.." she asked.

"Uh.. We should probably head up to Fallarbor Town.. Then to Lavaridge Town. There will probably be some good fire Pokemon, and Lavaridge has a hot spring. I know I'm looking forward to seeing you girls half naked again~" Takahiro mused.

Hisa and Michiru each smacked the perverted boy in the head.

"But a hot spring does sound nice.." Michiru said.

"It does.. So.. To Lavaridge?" Hisa said.

"Okay!" Michiru agreed.

"Kip!" Taki chirped.

"Yay," Takahiro groaned, rubbing his sore head.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________


	11. Red Hot

Ugh, okay, first of all, I'm SO sorry about the wait. On top of life throwing a zillion things at me, my inspiration died. :( I'm really sorry! But I really have to thank October Autumn for PMing me about this fic. It showed me that someone cares, and that's helped me to not totally give up writing this. Even if it may take another year or two, I hope you'll stick around till it's finished.

Quick note before starting. I had written the beginning of this chapter over a year ago, but was never able to continue past that. A few months ago, my computer got reformatted, and I wasn't able to save anything... So what I had written of this chapter is gone forever. I rather liked it, so it's even more disappointing. Because it wasn't overly important(just a bit of an opening scene, really), I've decided to just forget about it and start this chapter differently. It's such a pain to remember what I had and try to recreate it. T-T Sorry!

* * *

Hisa sighed as she dunked herself into the warm hot springs of Lavaridge Town. The hot water felt extremely good and relaxing, yet it wasn't enough to calm her bad mood. She pouted bitterly as the events of the day replayed in her head.

She had been so excited earlier in the day! The group had come across a wild Vulpix. That was how it all started..

* * *

"A Vulpix! It's so cute.." Hisa admired the little fire fox as it eyed her warily. "I'm going to catch it!" she declared.

Taking out her pokeball, she waited a second before throwing it.

"Aren't you going to try and catch it for yourself?" she asked Takahiro.

"No. Do I look like I need anymore cutesy Pokemon hanging off me?" he replied, giving an irritated glance to the Minun on his shoulder. He'd given up trying to pry it off hours ago. Whenever he tried to return it to its ball, it would hop away and make a game out of it. .

"Good point," Hisa snickered in reply, returning her attention to the Vulpix. She threw her pokeball forward, releasing Spheal.

The chubby seal cheerfully faced its fiery opponent. Hisa called for a Water Gun, which it shot off, grazing the little fox. The Vulpix quickly shook it off and retaliated with Ember. Being part ice type, this managed to do a bit of damage to Spheal, but not enough to knock it out.

"Powder Snow!" Hisa commanded.

Spheal complied, hitting Vulpix with a blast of icy snowflakes. Vulpix shook it off easily, taking little damage. The fox then darted at Spheal, knocking it back with a Quick Attack. As the chubby little seal attempted to roll back in place, it was hit with a blast of Ember, causing it to get knocked back once more.

Hisa thought for a moment. The two Pokemon were about equally matched. But she could definitely win this and claim her prize with just a little more.

"Spheal, Body Slam!"

The little Pokemon nodded, and knocked into its fiery opponent, knocking it back roughly. This bought Hisa a good opportunity, and she called out for it to use a Water Gun while the fox was down. Spheal did so, and Vulpix was hit head on with the water blast.

Feeling it was weakened enough, Hisa chucked her pokeball, hoping for the best. She watched it intensely as it wiggled over and over. Finally, it stopped, signaling a successful capture.

"YAY!" she exlclaimed, jumping for joy as she picked up her new catch. "It's so cute... You were great, Spheal!" she praised, returning her Pokemon.

"Kip! Hisa caught a new Pokemon!" Taki chirped, smiling at her.

"Good for her. Can we go now? The hot springs are calling our names.." Takahiro interjected.

Hisa stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, yeah," she replied. "Hey.. Wait a minute, where's Michiru?"

"Looking for a Skitty. What else?"

Hisa looked to her left just in time to see her Skitty-obsessed friend fall out of some bushes.

"Oof! Ow.."

"Did Michiru find a Skitty?" Taki asked.

"Almost! Um.. Well.. I thought I saw one, but it was a Linoone.." she said, pouting.

"I don't think there are any around here. Takahiro's right, we should get moving.." Hisa said.

"Hold it!"

The group looked over to see the owner of the unfamiliar voice which had called out to them. Approaching them was a girl, who looked to be seventeen or eighteen. She had long, fiery red hair which she wore up in a ponytail, her bangs parted and feathering out a bit. Her clothes were casual, a red t-shirt along with red arm warmers over slightly worn jeans. There was a fierce air about her. Her hazel eyes were sharp and intimidating.

"You, in the pink," she said, pointing to Hisa. "You just caught a Vulpix, didn't you?"

"Um, yes.." Hisa replied.

"Do you intend to treat it properly? With care and respect?" the newcomer questioned.

"O-Of course! What kind of question is that? Who are you?"

"She's a very fine young lady!" Takahiro cut in, taking the redhead's hand and kissing it. "Name's Takahiro. What might your lovely name be?"

"Takahiro..." Hisa hissed through gritted teeth.

The red haired girl stared at the flirtatious boy, unamused. "Don't touch me," she warned, yanking her hand back. She then turned her attention back to Hisa. "I am Mitsu. Master and protector of fire Pokemon. I'm here to ensure that Vulpix is going to a safe home."

"A safe home?" Hisa repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Thanks for your concern, I guess, but this Vulpix will be fine. I'm just a Pokemon trainer. I'd never hurt a Pokemon.."

"So you say," Mitsu replied. "However, more than that, fire Pokemon are all special and deserve to be treated as such. A weak, run of the mill trainer has no business with a Pokemon like Vulpix."

"Excuse me? I'm not weak, or run of the mill, thank you very much! I-I'm doing my best and am doing just fine!" Hisa snapped, offended by the girl's accusations.

"You're a fiery one, huh? You just keep getting hotter," Takahiro said, winking at Mitsu. "But Hisa here is no threat! She's kind of dumb and definitely not the strongest, but the Vulpix will be fine! I'll make sure of it, just for you." he added, patting his companion on the head.

"Shut up, you're not helping!" Hisa yelled, stepping on his foot.

"Che, you think I care what you say? I'll decide whether she's worthy or not," Mitsu declared, taking out a pokeball.

"You want to battle me?" Hisa asked, a bit stunned.

"You bet! Show me what you've got, girl."

"B-But.. It's my Vulpix.. It's really none of your business!"

"Fire Pokemon are my business. You stepped into my territory, kiddo. If I see someone catch a fire Pokemon, I test them! What's the matter, can't take the heat?"

"Of course I can! You want a battle, then fine.." Hisa retorted, standing her ground.

Mitsu smirked, releasing her first Pokemon. Out from the pokeball came a Rapidash. It stood firmly before Hisa, flames blazing.

"Wow... This chick seems pretty tough." Takahiro noted.

Hisa glared at him. "I can take her!"

With those last words, she released her first Pokemon. Spheal now faced Rapidash, ready to battle, despite being a bit tired from its struggle against Vulpix.

Mitsu laughed. "Interesting first choice."

"Hmph! L-Let's just start this thing.." Hisa responded, intensely disliking her superior attitude.

"Rapidash, Stomp."

The fiery horse did as it was told, rushing at its opponent with a stomp of its hooves. Spheal managed to just barely escape the blow, and Hisa quickly ordered a Water Gun from it. Rapidash cried out as it was struck with the water blast, but still stood tall, ready for more.

"Heh. You can Water Gun all you like. The gap between our Pokemon is so large that my Rapidash could take them all, no problem." Mitsu taunted.

"T-That's what you think!" Hisa growled. "Water Gun it again!"

Spheal did so, and Rapidash was once again hit. As Mitsu had said, her Pokemon was still standing. The redhead called for a Take Down, which was promptly executed by the horse Pokemon. Rapidash rammed into Spheal, leaving the chubby little seal struggling to get up.

Hisa gasped. Her opponent was powerful, she'd give them that. But Spheal wasn't done yet!

"Powder Snow!" she ordered.

Spheal mustered up it's strength and shot out the attack. It hit Rapidash, but the horse merely shook it off, unfazed. Again, Mitsu laughed.

"Are you stupid? Ice does nothing to fire!"

Hisa cursed her bad move. An accidental misjudgment that was likely going to cost her.

"Rapidash, Fire Blast."

"Fire Blast?" Hisa and Takahiro yelped at the same time.

Rapidash executed its attack. Spheal was too tired to defend itself against the huge wave of fire. The attack hit hard, and that was the end of round one. Hisa stared at her defeated Pokemon for a moment, stunned and discouraged.

"That was just a taste of the true power of fire. Still think you can handle Vulpix?"

Returning Spheal, Hisa glared at her opponent. Without a word, she released her second Pokemon. To everyone's surprise, it was Vulpix. The little fox was still weak from its battle with Spheal, so Hisa took out a Hyper Potion from her bag and quickly healed it.

"Aha, using it already. This should be fun. Though I will feel bad for hurting it." Mitsu said, all confidence.

"Just send out your next Pokemon."

"You bet. Go, Flareon!"

Mitsu's Flareon glared at Vulpix. One could tell from looking at it that it was very experienced. With both contenders out, the second round began.

"Vulpix, Will-O-Wisp!"

"Vulpix!" the little fox cried, shooting the flames out at Flareon. Unfortunately, they were easily dodged.

"Tsk tsk, trying to burn my lovely little Flareon! Show her how it's done. Flamethrower!"

Flareon obeyed, swiftly shooting out its powerful flames at Vulpix. The attack hit, and Vulpix took damage, though luckily not enough to knock it out.

"Quick Attack it!" Hisa called.

"You too, Flareon!"

The two fire Pokemon collided with their Quick Attacks. Each were knocked back, but it was obvious that the blow hurt Vulpix more than Flareon. However, the little fox did its best to get up and resume the fight.

"Try an Ember, Vulpix!"

Nodding, Vulpix shot out its small fire attack at Flareon. The Eevee evolution took the hit, but wasn't very damaged by it. Mitsu smirked and called for another Flamethrower. Flareon's flames were much stronger than Vulpix's, causing far more damage. Vulpix was hit, and struggled to get up.

Hisa saw that her Pokemon couldn't take anymore. She swallowed her pride and returned it to its pokeball. She felt she had one last chance.

"Eevee, it's your turn."

"Vee!" Eevee nodded, hopping out into the battlefield.

"Using your Eevee, eh?" Mitsu commented. She then returned Flareon and reached for a third pokeball. "Let's finish this, Blaziken!"

Blaziken towered over Hisa's little Eevee. Even still, the little fox stood his ground, glaring up at his opponent. Hisa, however, gulped at her adversary's third choice.

"Blaze Kick." The red haired trainer ordered.

Blaziken came down at Eevee, its foot ablaze. Eevee managed to dodge just in the nick of time, and retaliated with a Quick Attack at Hisa's order. Next, Blaziken went at it with a Sky Uppetcut. Eevee squeaked as it was hit, but refused to give up.

"Try Shadow Ball!' Hisa commanded. It was a fairly new move. She had received the TM from Professor Miho, and had decided to teach it to Eevee.

"Vee!" Eevee gathered the energy and shot the dark ball at its opponent. Blaziken was hit and thrown back. To Hisa's dismay, it was quickly back on its feet.

"Quick Attack again!"

"Blaze Kick!"

As Eevee ran at Blaziken, it was met by the fiery foot of the large bird. Eevee hit the ground hard, and struggled to get up.

"E-Eevee.. Come on!" Hisa urged.

"Your little Eevee is done." Mitsu called.

Hisa glared at her. "No he's not!"

"Look at it. One more attack from Blaziken and its toast. Why don't you save it the pain?"

Hisa clenched her fists angrily. She knew Mitsu was right. It was over for them, and had been from the beginning. This fiery girl was in a league of her own. Hisa swallowed her pride once more and returned her tired Eevee to its pokeball.

"Hisa... It's okay! Hisa did really, really well! So did Eevee, Spheal, and Vulpix," Taki said, feeling sad to see her friend defeated.

"Thanks, Taki," she replied with a weak smile.

Mitsu pat her Blaziken on the head before returning it. She walked closer to her defeated opponent's group, and Hisa met her with an angry frown.

"I suppose you want my Vulpix now?"

"No. It's yours."

"What? But I lost.. Badly.."

"Yeah, you did. But like I said, the gap between our Pokemon is large. You can keep Vulpix, and I'll trust your word that you'll treat it well. You better get stronger though. When you do, come back here and we'll battle again," Mitsu said with a slight smile.

Hisa blinked, surprised by her answer. "Sure! Next time will be much different, trust me!"

Mitsu laughed. "I doubt it, but you better put up more of a fight, at least!" she replied. "Well, see you around. You all better take care of your fire Pokemon." With that, she began walking away.

"She was really tough!" Takahiro said. "Like.. If she was from Team Lunar, we'd have been in big trouble.."

Hisa glared at him. "Well, she wasn't! So it doesn't matter.."

Mitsu spun back around suddenly. "What did you just say about Team Lunar?"

"Um, nothing!" Takahiro replied, her fierce expression making him feel a bit nervous.

"Don't play dumb. I heard you say that name... You aren't from them, are you?"

"What? No, no, we aren't! Really! We've just ran into them a few times.." Hisa explained.

Mitsu stared them down coldly for a moment. "I see," she replied.

"So you know of them, I take it?" Takahiro asked.

The redhead nodded. "They've been messing around here lately. I've been trying to keep an eye out for them, but as you can imagine, that's not easy. I don't want them getting a hold of any fire Pokemon.. And I'd like to take any ones they already have.. Those poor Pokemon deserve so much better than those scumbags!"

"That's brave of you to try and take them all by yourself.." Hisa said.

"So very brave! Miss Mitsu, you're quite the woman. I would be more than happy to stay by your side in your-"

"Control yourself, perv!" Hisa snapped, cutting the boy's speech off.

Mitsu gave him a look of disgust, then returned back to the subject at hand. "Anyway.. One of the reasons I stopped you was because I needed to make sure you weren't connected to them."

"Well, we're definitely not! They're our enemy too.." Hisa assured, glancing at Taki.

"Good. Kick their asses for me if you come across them in your travels."

"Haha, you bet!"

As Mitsu was about to walk away for the second time, Torchic decided to come out of its pokeball. Takahiro glared down at it, mostly in embarrassment of it showing itself in front of Mitsu.

"Tor!"

"Ah, a Torchic!" Mitsu's eyes lit up, and she immediately bent down to pet the little bird Pokemon. "Such a cutie.."

"Yeah, Torchic is _very _cute.." Hisa chimed in, smirking at Takahiro, who's face had turned red.

"Oh yeah, it's adorable alright!" he said.

"This little Torchic is yours?" Mitsu asked.

"Yep! He was my first Pokemon.."

She looked to Torchic, then to Takahiro, then back to Torchic again. "You need to treat it better," she said, matter-of-factly.

Takahiro's eye twitched. "I-I treat it just fine.."

"I can tell a poorly trained fire Pokemon when I see one, Romeo. Your little Torchic has much potential, but it's up to you to bring that out," the fire trainer lectured, standing up. "Try understanding it more, work with it better. The two of you won't get very far otherwise."

"Y-Yes ma'am! Don't wory about my Torchic, next time you see it, it'll be able to take on your Blaziken," Takahiro assured, picking up his little Pokemon and patting it on the head. "Right, Torchic?"

"Tooor..."

Mitsu snickered. "In your dreams, maybe. But, seriously, the next time I see you, that Torchic better be happy and have improved a lot. Got it?"

It was like being scolded by a teacher. "Yes, ma'am.." Takahiro replied.

"Good! Well, kiddos, see you around. Watch out for Team Lunar."

With that, the fire master was finally on her way. Hisa and Takahiro both sighed. That was quite the encounter.

"..Hey, where did Michiru go now?" Hisa asked, noticing the younger girl hadn't been around for some time.

"Who knows."

"I'm here!" Michiru called, once again coming out of some bushes. "Still no Skitties.." she pouted.

"Glad to know looking for Skitties is more important to you than watching my battle.." Hisa said.

"Sorry! The Skitty Kingdom is way more important. You should know that by now, Hisa! You lost, anyway."

"..Yeah, thanks for reminding me.."

"Seriously, ladies, hot springs..." Takahiro cut in, sounding quite defeated himself.

"Yes! Hot springs! Let's go!" Michiru cheered, grabbing Taki's hand and running forward. Hisa and Takahiro followed along after them sullenly.

* * *

Hisa sighed, sinking down and blowing some bubbles in the water. The battle had been a major blow to her ego. After they had all trained so much, she was beaten so easily.. It was really discouraging.

"Life's rough, huh?"

"It really is.."

…

Wait a second..

_That voice.._

"TAKAHIRO!" Hisa screamed, jumping up from the water and glaring at her perverted friend.

"Yo!" he waved.

Her face red, Hisa kicked some water at him while trying to make sure her towel was on properly. "What the HELL do you think you're doing in here? GET OUT!"

"I just came in for some quality time with my friends! You're wearing a towel, so it's not like-"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE A DIFFERENCE! You damn no good pervert, you have 3 seconds to leave..."

"Hisaaa, we're he-" Michiru came skipping into the hot spring with Taki by her side, only to stop abruptly by the sight of Takahiro. She screamed, grabbing the confused Taki's hand and running back into the changing room.

"Why is he in there?"

"He's leaving right now!" Hisa glared.

"Fine, fine! You girls are no fun," the perverted boy frowned, getting up and leaving the hot spring.

Hisa sunk back into the warm water, feeling exhausted. She never seemed to get a break anymore.

* * *

"Professor Mayu? It's gettling late... Can I get you some tea or anything?" Nami asked her friend.

Professor Mayu had been working diligently since Hisa's group left a few days ago. Her first goal was to try to track down information on Taki's possible creator. She had been researching on the internet almost nonstop. Nami knew how involved the professor could get in her work, but it never ceased to concern her.

"No, I'm fine," Mayu responded, her eyes not once moving from the screen.

She believed she was close to something. It took a lot of digging, but she was on the trail of some info. She had found a forum discussing Pokemon hybrids. A lot of the posts talked about what it would be like or how cool it would be. One person mentioned hearing of someone attempting to create them. Others said that was just a rumor. Finally, someone came in with some real information.

They had heard that same rumor. However, this person claimed it was more than just a rumor. They claimed it to be true, and that the person trying to make the hybrids was out there somewhere. A claim by itself would not have much impact. Fortunately, this person supplied a somewhat shocking piece of evidence.

Mayu clicked the link. It led her to a newspaper article, one that seemed to be a little over a year old.

"_Scientist aiming to create Pokemon hybrids suspected in the murder of a Mahogany girl."_

The header alone was enough to capture Mayu's attention. She read on.

"_A young woman from Mahogany Town in the Johto region was reported missing almost two weeks ago. Police have failed to find a body, but did find traces of her blood in a field near Lilycove City. _

_26 year old Ayumi Tsuchiya has been missing for at least two weeks, sources say. After not hearing from or seeing Ayumi for days, her manager at her part time job became worried. Family and friends back in Johto had not heard from her either, and a search party began. _

_While having no concrete evidence, the police's main suspect is a man by the name of Ryoma Takeda. He was said to be living with Ayumi somewhere in the Hoenn region. The exact address is unknown, however, as Ayumi received everything in a PO Box. Takeda himself is a mystery and is believed to be living under an alias._

_According to police, sources say Takeda is a scientist who focuses much of his life on his work. They say his main goal is to create Pokemon-human hybrids. Police find this very dangerous, and are suspicious that the missing Tsuchiya may be involved somehow. Since discovering the blood, they are very doubtful of finding her alive."_

"Professor Mayu?"

The professor stared at the article for a few moments, her eyes running over it over and over.

"Nami, look at this."

Her assistant quickly came over and read over what her friend had found. Nami gave a small gasp as she finished reading the article.

"Oh my... Professor Mayu, do you think that.."

The professor nodded in reply.

* * *

Ladonna stepped into a dark room. It was filled with test tubes and odd machines. Silently, she approached the man standing in the middle of the room.

"You called, father?"

The man, Ladonna's father, wore a navy colored business suit. He had short, dark brown colored hair, and piercing blue eyes which matched his daughter's. He stood there, staring at her seriously.

"As I've received no news, I take it there has still been no progress?" he questioned.

Ladonna's face twisted uncomfortably. She hated failure above all else, and having to report it back to her father was beyond humiliating. "Yes... My deepest apologies, father. The one I gave the mission to has been a huge disappointment.. However! This is his last chance. By the end of this week, you will have that girl. I swear it."

"My patience is wearing thin, so you best make good on that promise, Ladonna," her father replied. "At the least, she doesn't matter as much as she once did..." he smirked darkly. "Finding that little book has produced wonderful results..."

His gaze shifted to a ;large, dark tank in the back of the room. Because of the darkness, Ladonna could only make out some of what was inside. She was sure she could see some human-like features, as well as lots of what appeared to be yellow hair.

"Oh my, father! Have they really succeeded..?" she beamed.

Her father's smirk widened. "Time will tell for sure," he replied. "If that boy fails, those brats will be seeing quite the back-up plan.."

"Wonderful. But Ryoku will not fail," Ladonna assured.

The smirk fading from his face, the man stared at her seriously again. "I expect him to be punished whether he succeeds or not. He has been a disgrace to Team Lunar."

"Of course, father."


End file.
